Vicissitude
by KNO
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots. Neji and TenTen pairing. Contains regular appearances of other characters. Rated M for strong language, sexual references and innuendo, some dark material, and gore.
1. Underwear

_So . . . I know what you might be thinking:_

_KNO, you already have two collections of one shots (both uncompleted, I might add), what are you doing adding another? Why aren't you finishing Wrong like you're supposed to be doing? And furthermore, where the crap is the next chapter of BtH???_

_Well, I can only answer . . . none of those questions. Except maybe why this is here._

_I got some motivation and some ideas after reading _MakeYouSmile_'s fic called _"Untouched"_. Go read it. She's amazing._

_Anywho, I received some ideas so I've decided to begin this drabble . . . one shot . . . collection thing. However, unlike everything else (I think) this has the full potential to go indefinitely. :D Oh, I do love not having deadlines. :D_

_And secondly, the content in this will be what I want it to be. Unlike anything I've ever written and posted, there will be some sexual innuendo and references in this fic. I suggest you use your brain and judge if you're old enough to read it. Though, I'm telling you now, if I feel something constitutes "too far" I will bump this rating up to Mature without a second of indecision. I base this stuff off my own morals and I have to keep everyone on this site in mind. So, there you go._

_And lastly (I think), I would like to assume that most of you don't know what vicissitude is. Here you are, dears: Vicissitude; noun; something that obstructs progress and requires great effort to overcome; a change or variation; difficulty._ _Basically, life._

_And did I forget to mention Neji/TenTen? . . . I'm incapable of writing any other pairing. *shame*_

**Disclaimer:** That was the longest A/N I've ever written. . . probably. Without replies or anything. Holy crap. I have no life. XD

* * *

_Underwear._

TenTen did not usually like to display her clothes and undergarments to all of Konoha. . . but her dryer was broken.

And luckily, she had had a back up plan.

Outside, she had strung a wire from two trees and begun to hang her wet and soapy clothes on it.

It was not a breezy day, something TenTen was thankful for, so hopefully her clothes would not magically turn up into the hands of someone she knew.

TenTen was stringing up her underwear and bras when she heard a shout from the main road.

She looked over her shoulder to see Lee bounding towards her, appearing cheerful.

She removed the clothespins from her mouth and greeted Lee.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, staring curiously at the clothesline.

"Hanging my clothes to dry. My dryer broke down," TenTen replied, taking a pin and finishing hanging up a sports bra.

Lee squinted at something.

"What are those?" asked Lee, pointing at the object in question.

TenTen barely glanced at it.

"Boxer shorts."

Lee mused some more, examining the thing very carefully.

"I've seen those before," he proclaimed, shaking his finger as his mind searched for that particular memory.

TenTen scoffed shortly.

"No, you haven't," she dismissed, picking up a shirt.

"Yes. . . I have. . ."

TenTen stared up at Lee, trying to figure out where he might've seen them previously.

In their contemplation, they almost didn't see Neji appear, looking pale in the bright sunshine.

"What are you two doing?" inquired Neji, studying their far-away expressions.

"Neji, good," Lee began, regarding his friend, "where have I seen these before?"

Lee pointed to the dark boxer shorts hanging on the simple clothesline.

Neji blanched and snatched them off the line.

"Hey!" TenTen yelled in protest at the jostling of her clothes.

She turned to Neji, ready to reprimand him before recalling why he was embarrassed.

"Oh," she breathed.

TenTen flushed and moved past her two friends, continuing to hang up her clothes.

"Do you remember it, Neji? Where have I seen those?"

Neji swallowed past the stone in his throat and gripped the boxers harder.

"That's because they're mine, Lee," Neji forced out, gritting his teeth.

Lee's thick eyebrows furrowed.

"But why were they in with TenTen's clothes?"

Impatiently, Neji responded, "Remember that mission in the Lightning Country? And the clothes mix up we all had?"

"Oh, yes, that's right!" exclaimed Lee, happy his memory had been restored.

"Lee?" called TenTen a few feet away. "Do you mind going and getting Master Wong at t he appliance shop? I need him to fix my dryer."

Lee nodded obligingly and set off, whistling to himself contentedly.

Neji waited until Lee was out of sight before walking over to TenTen.

"That was close," she whispered, sighing. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

Neji nodded but smirked a second later.

"Do you mind holding these for safe keeping?" he queried, holding the boxers out to her.

TenTen grinned and shook her head, taking them silently.

She bit her lip before saying, "So, how long should I keep these for you? I'll start to wear them if you don't take them home."

Neji raised an eyebrow and leaned down to softly say in her ear, "I'll pick them up tonight, then."

"I'll be waiting."

With a smile and a perched eyebrow, Neji left, hardly containing his excitement of the fun they would have in a few short hours.

Neji hoped she would be wearing his boxers.

* * *

_I was tempted to say,_ Only his boxers_, at the end, but I thought it a bit extreme._

_Lying to Lee!?!?!?_

_*nods* Yep. They're bad children. . . adults. . . people._

_Ack. Okay. I'll stop rambling right now. . ._

_*sigh* I fail at life._

_Review. . ._

_Or better yet, review NEXT CHAPTER._

_'Cause I POSTED TWICE IN ONE DAY!!!!_

_Snaps._


	2. Mean It

_I wrote all of this on a bus ride to see cadavers._

_FYI, cadavers are scarily gross because they keep their eyes in. . . I couldn't look at them. . . Ugh. . . *shudders*_

_Anyway, this was all written on a bus today. I felt retarded because I was shielding it from prying eyes. . . Gah. I hate when people read some of it and are like, "What's that?" And then you don't want to lie because that's just . . . wrong . . . and then you feel stupid when you say "Writing", because THEN they ask you what you're writing and then you get into this whole big sticky spot of feeling like an idiot._

_Okay. Stopping. Yeah._

* * *

_Mean It._

"Are you feeling alright today?"

TenTen looked at him, deciphering his facial expression.

"Fine," she ultimately replied. "I threw up only a little this morning."

Neji nodded approvingly.

TenTen glanced down coldly at her cereal, finding it distasteful and soggy.

Losing her appetite, she stood and placed the bowl in the sink after dumping the contents.

"You could've eaten that. Aren't you hungry?" posed Neji.

"Not anymore," responded TenTen stiffly.

"You need to eat something," Neji insisted.

TenTen snorted.

"Since when are you my mother?"

Neji said nothing, watching her move around the kitchen slowly.

"Maybe you should sit down," suggested Neji.

"I'm fine," said TenTen, growing irritated.

Neji kept silent, not idiotic enough to provoke a pregnant woman who had a history with weapons.

TenTen moved to the living room, carefully lowering herself into an armchair.

"Perhaps you should go home, Neji," encouraged TenTen hollowly.

Neji sighed, pleased that she could not see his face.

"You don't mean that," he muttered, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him.

She did.

"Yes, I do. Stop messing around, Neji, and go home to your wife."

"She is not my wife." The words had left his mouth before he could stop them.

He heard a frustrated grunt and seconds later was standing before him, appearing livid.

"She bears your name. She wears your ring. She shares your bed," TenTen spat out the words, successfully grinding her teeth as she spoke the last sentence.

Neji was angry too. Angry with her for starting this forbidden subject. Angry at the whole situation. And angry at how forever he was bound to someone he did not care about.

"The same thing could be said for a whore," Neji brutally answered.

TenTen slapped him sharply across the face.

"Don't you ever say that again," she forbade, serious. "Now go home."

"I won't leave until this is settled," Neji stated, his cheek stinging from her hand.

TenTen stared up at him, at a loss to explain why she loved him so much.

"I hate you," TenTen declared forcefully, looking him in the eyes. And she meant it. Then.

Neji tried searching for the lie in her eyes but he could not find one.

He left in a storm of fury and just to spite her, he went home and made love to his wife.

And he meant it. Then.

* * *

_Agh. . . This fell apart. Sucks._

_Nachprüfung, bitte._


	3. Biter

_I feel like an idiot for putting that thing about Easter. What a load of bull. XD_

_Anyway, this whole idea can be accredited to my dearly awesome friend, fresh paint. She is amazing. Go read her fic, Tritheism and Team Shikamaru. They're the bomb._

mysterious blue: _Pinecone? Harsh. ;D Ha. . . bras. . . XD Well . . . I don't know what you called him, but I'm sure it was demeaning of character. ;) Yes, she's preggers. XD Haha. The majority of my writing at school goes down in Anatomy. . . Which is actually is the class I DEFINITELY should be paying attention in. But ideas always strike me in there._

fresh paint: _Since you want a review reply too. :P SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!! GAH, I WAS MISLEAD! ;D Kidding. . . Don't poke me! Interpretation, remember? :D *rolls eyes* I'll see you at eight sharp for that ramen party! WHOO! And no, I will not forget your chicken in a cup. :D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Yes. It's sad when you have to be mean to someone you care for._

TwilightRaver: _I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHO YOUR PICTURE IS OF!!!! OMG! Handsome Devil. Ha. Ack. Tension feeling. . . Not good. XD Go update FS!_

_'Kay. I'll take this short moment to encourage all of you to take the Ramen Party Challenge. Tomorrow morning, fresh paint and I are gathering to have a ramen party. You should do it too. . . and link me to a YouTube video so I can see you. . . If you do, you'll have a prize of your choice. . . Hehe. Either a chapter including an OC of yours in one of my stories or a one-shot with the pairing/substance of your choice or . . . something else. So! Either PM me if you decide to take the challenge/review/etc. And when you have sucessfully uploaded the video on YouTube, link me via PM or email. :D Best video/ramen display wins. GO! P.S: Entries must be posted no later than Sunday!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san. . . I hate that you own this. You're not worthy. :P

* * *

_Biter._

There had never been a more sweltering summer in Konoha.

Fans no longer did there jobs and air conditioning seemed a thing of juvenile dreams.

Missions now seemed like a luxury, a getaway from the intense heat that coated Konoha and Suna.

Many had taken up Shikamaru's philosophy of 'Why try?' and the result was some very lazy Leaf ninja.

Nevertheless, on a very disturbingly hot day such as this, Team Guy was not an exception.

They were having one of their very rare training sessions together.

Neji was the only one who seemed unaffected by the heat.

TenTen, Lee, and Guy-sensei had stripped to lighter clothing that was more suitable to the heat.

The change of attire did not, however, deter from Lee and Guy-sensei's trademark green spandex.

It was as the four were taking a brief break to once more get hydrated that Lee pointed out something that was unnoticeable previously.

"TenTen, what is that blemish on your leg?" Lee pondered curiously.

TenTen paused and looked down at her legs, ignoring the water stain on her shorts.

"What?" she asked, coming up short.

"On the side of your thigh?!" Lee exclaimed, sounding more insistent.

TenTen looked confounded.

"Where? Just show me!" she replied impatiently.

Lee harrumphed and got up, nearing TenTen cautiously.

TenTen watched as Lee pointed at her thigh, directing her to a section of skin that was red, about the size of child's fist, and displayed teeth marks.

"What is that?" Lee queried again, studying the thing up close.

TenTen swatted at him, needing her space.

"Oh. . . uh. . ." TenTen stuttered, feeling her face grow uncomfortably warm. "Well. . ."

She snuck a glance at Neji. He looked stone-faced as ever.

Great.

"I was . . . uh . . . babysitting!" TenTen quickly stammered out.

"Babysitting who?" Lee suspiciously asked.

TenTen wanted to glare at him but held herself composed.

"Kurenai's kid. Anyway, he's a real biter and he took a snap at my leg."(1)

"Oh. . ." said Lee sympathetically. "I hope it's not painful."

"Nope," she assured. "Doesn't hurt at all."

She laughed nervously and Lee withdrew his attention as he dawdled back to Guy-sensei.

TenTen sighed and Neji moved to stand beside her.

Anxiously, she looked up at him.

Neji's eyebrow was raised.

"It might be best if you change back to your previous attire," he suggested quietly.

TenTen blushed but could not stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. 'Cause we sure know _that's_ not going to stop."

Neji smirked.

* * *

(1) HA, ABS! HA! ;P

_Yes, it was a hickey/bite mark whatever that's called._

_*sigh* That just feels so . . . lame at the end. XD_

_Review if you still love me._

_Haha._

_:D_


	4. Twister

_FF was being screwy and made me lose all of your replies. I'm under a time constraint as we speak, so if you really want replies, PM me._

_This originally was going to be about turtles, but the Twister idea was something I couldn't pass up._

**Disclaimer:** I hate you, Kishimoto. You own this.

* * *

_Twister._

"Okay, my students, today's exercise will require you to use brute strength, your brainpower, and . . . your hands."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, jeez," she muttered.

"What are we doing, Guy-sensei?!" asked Lee, barely staying seated as he excitedly bounced around.

"You. . ." started Guy, trying to be melodramatic, "are playing TWISTER!"

He presented the box with a flourish.

His students stared at it blankly.

"What's Twister?" Lee inquired.

"It is a game. You spin this contraption here," Guy pulled out a piece of cardboard that had an attached piece that spun, "and you do what it says on this."

Guy pointed to the colorful polka dotted piece of plastic.

"Will you partake in this challenge, my students?" prompted Guy, grinning hopefully.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee.

"I guess. . ." TenTen responded, unsure.

Everyone turned and looked at Neji.

"No," he answered, sounding stern and unbending.

"Come on, Neji! It will be fun!" encouraged Lee, clipping him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

Neji glared at him.

"I said no."

TenTen sighed and looked at him.

"Just do it, okay? The sooner we do it, the sooner it'll be over with."

Neji indignantly ignored her.

"You must participate, Neji! It is our lesson for the day!" insisted Guy, smiling.

Neji glowered at him and Guy flinched under the hostile look of the teenager.

"Okay, well, TenTen and Lee can go first and show you how it's done before you join."

Outraged, TenTen glared at her teacher, but grumbled and got up.

Lee bounced on the balls of his feet, clearly excited about this exercise.

"Lee," TenTen began, sternly looking at him, "I have thirty-seven ways I can kill you with my thumb. Do not make me use them on you."

Happily, Lee replied enthusiastically, "Okay!"

Guy flicked the spinner and it swirled around the cardboard.

"Lee, right hand on yellow."

Lee looked down at the assembled piece of plastic and leaned down to place his right hand on a yellow circle.

Satisfied, Guy spun the spinner once more.

"TenTen, right foot on red."

TenTen grumbled as she went around the outskirts of the plastic to place her foot on the first row.

"Lee, left foot on blue."

Lee moved into a position where his green clad butt was in front of TenTen.

"Left hand on yellow, TenTen."

Her view was blocked by the green spandex of Lee's butt.

"Don't you dare fart," she warned him lethally.

Lee snickered.

The craziness continued for a while until TenTen finally fell, causing Lee to crumple also.

TenTen, out of breath and flustered, glanced over at Neji.

"Come on. I'm not doing this again unless you participate."

"Yes, Neji, you must join in on this extremely fun exercise!" exclaimed Lee.

Neji rolled his eyes but stood and walked over to his two teammates without complaint.

"Well, this oughta be hilarious," TenTen commented to Neji.

She did not see his frown.

"Lee, you will start again with . . . left foot on red."

Lee cooperated, grinning with the prospect of this new game challenge.

"Neji, left hand on blue."

Neji moved past Lee to obey.

"TenTen, right hand on blue."

TenTen went to the end of the Twister board, absently making sure that Neji was not looking down her shirt.

The perverts were always the quiet ones.

"Lee, right foot on green."

Lee successfully blocked Neji and TenTen from seeing each other.

"Neji, left foot on blue."

Neji glanced at his teacher.

"You're kidding me," he said flatly.

"No, my brilliant student! Now, left foot on blue."

"It's alright, Neji, if you step on me, I promise I won't fall."

"Shut up, Lee."

Concentrating, Neji kept his left hand on a blue dot by using his fingertips and cautiously threw his left leg over Lee's body to land on another blue dot.

"TenTen, right leg on red."

"Lee, right hand on green."

"Right hand on red, Neji."

This continued for a while, the three teammates arranging and rearranging themselves into the called out positions.

Eventually, however, they found each other in uncomfortable poses.

Lee was holding himself barely above the plastic board, his left hand and foot on yellow, his right foot on red, and his right hand on green.

Neji and TenTen were hovering above Lee.

Neji's right leg was on yellow, his left on blue, and his hands were arranged on yellow and red.

TenTen's left leg was on green, her right hand on blue, her left hand on red, and her right leg on blue also.

TenTen bit her lip nervously.

Neji was right in front of her, not even attempting to remove his gaze from her.

"Neji," said Guy, bored and growing tired, "left leg on red."

Neji moved his leg to the nearest available spot on red, putting him only a breath's way away from TenTen.

Seconds later, they heard snores before Guy had a chance to spin again for TenTen's turn.

"Guy-sensei?" murmured Lee shakily.

He could not hold himself up much longer.

TenTen's mouth quirked into a smile.

"That's funny. Him bailing out on us like that," she muttered to where Neji could hear her.

She glanced at him, intending to catch his eye.

When TenTen turned her head, she noticed that Neji was a lot closer to her than she had thought.

They watched each other, guarded.

Neji inched forward first.

TenTen followed soon after.

Their lips met, crashing quietly together as they kissed.

Neji's hand left the yellow dot as he intended to cup her face.

It was that mistake that caused Neji to lose his balance, finish he and TenTen's kiss abruptly, and allow them to fall on top of Lee.

The thuds awoke their sensei to wide eyes.

He saw his students in a jumble of legs and arms.

"Well, I guess you all lose, then," he announced kindly, grinning.

They glared at him.

* * *

_Well, there you have it._

_I loved writing this, even though I think it ended a little weak._

_:/_

_Review, I say!_


	5. Assassin

_Oh, jeez._

_You guys better P-R-E-P-A-R-E for this chapter._

_It's depressing. It's scary. And probably stupid._

_. . . Yeah._

_'Kay. Just a few notes. . . I wrote this in Anatomy today while taking notes on the Esophagus. XD We have a quiz tomorrow. . . which I should be studying for, I might add. Anywho, this contains some . . . dark ideas._

_Ack._

_THE DARKNESS! Muahahhaah._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Giggling's good! :D_

rain-of-the-soul: _Oh, gee. If I do that I'll have to bump this up to mature! ;D I don't remember what I wrote for the second chapter. . . XD It was my friend's idea, not mine! Hahaha. But thanks. Me too. :D . . . Too late. The "emo chapter" awaits you. Huh? Rope? I don't understand!_

TwilightRaver: _Yes, yes. They're all insane. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns this! Oh, wait, wrong anime. Shoot. ;D

* * *

_Assassin._

They were made to kill.

It was their profession, after all.

---

On their first day of training, they were given a gun and told that their objective was to kill the person standing beside them.

Only eight of them pulled the trigger.

---

As field assassins, they took on the most gruesome of missions and completed the most dastardly acts.

They cooperated without emotion, with the coldest of hearts.

---

There were many rules these assassins had to follow.

Naturally, some were taken lightly and some were followed diligently.

However, there was one rule every assassin followed, no matter what:

_If a fellow assassin begins to act strangely or learns to display emotion, kill him._

---

A day eventually came when the order came down to eliminate one of their number.

TenTen Yamamachi, a skilled assassin who was rather fond of her personal gun, a Glock model with increased firing power.(1)

She had repeatedly been seen gazing affectionately at a fellow assassin.

And just to be cruel, the squad leader sent the one she had been watching to kill her.

---

Presently, Neji Hyuga was staking out outside of Miss Yamamachi's home.

It was dark, night having already fallen.

Neji bit his thumb, thinking hard.

_How to do this?_ he considered. _She won't present much of a threat; she is a woman after all._

A bird fluttered overhead. Neji noted it was a nightingale.

An apparent signal.

Neji stood to full height and grasped his gun, activating the safety.(2)

Lithely, Neji bounded up the stairs of her house and let his hand fall on the doorknob.

He squatted, already pulling a small but solid piece of metal out of his pocket.

As he grasped the door to unlock the door, his hand turned, the knob beneath it moving.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

The door was unlocked.

Neji checked his watch.

Eleven thirty-six.

Neji blinked.

_Maybe it's coincidence_, his brain told him.

Neji knew better than to bet on it, though.

He stood to full height and quietly opened the door.

He shut the door behind him, not so much of a fool to leave it open for all the world to see.

As Neji stealthily tread down the small hallway, his eyes flicked around the house.

It was of quaint size, which was suitable for just one person.

He noticed a mount that held several varieties of swords. The blades were blunt. Neji rolled his eyes.

Neji continued down the hall, intending to find Miss Yamamachi's bedroom and kill her there, while she was sleeping.

_Two shots in the brain_, Neji reminded himself. _One in the gut._

Neji stopped in his tracks when he saw the kitchen light was on.

Thinking ahead, he raised his gun and edged slowly around the corner of the door.

TenTen Yamamachi was standing against the kitchen counter, facing him.

_She knew._

Neji examined her for a second, just to ensure she was not an immediate threat to him.

Her gun was lying carelessly on the counter top beside her.

_What a fool._

Once Neji was in full view, he raised the gun higher, level with her forehead.

"I've been sent to kill you," he explained harshly.

TenTen did not seem surprised.

"Will you go through with it?" she murmured softly.

"I must," replied Neji shortly.

TenTen roved his face with her brown eyes.

"You have a question," she stated.

Neji indignantly glared at her.

Finally, he asked, "Why did you do it?"

TenTen looked at him, studying his expression carefully.

"Emotion isn't a hindrance, Neji. It's the very opposite of what we've been taught."

"Of course you would say that," Neji responded coldly, moving closer to her. "Women like you are always susceptible. You bring others down."

TenTen did not reprimand him. She just stared knowingly into his narrowed, cynical eyes.

"Then kill me," she challenged.

Tentatively, TenTen grasped the barrel of his gun and pulled it forward until the end of the barrel was directly where her heart was beating.

TenTen inwardly shivered at the cold metal of the gun through the fabric of her shirt.

Neji tightened his grip on the gun and pressed his index finger on the trigger.

The two paused and looked each other in the eyes.

"Bam," TenTen spoke flatly. "I'm dead."

Neji flinched, his forehead wrinkled in frustration and confusion.

TenTen did not try and sway him of his decision. It was not in her character.

However, the next thing that happened surprised her, even though she was betting on her life.

Neji dropped his gun.

It clattered to the linoleum, resounding loudly.

TenTen and Neji both glanced down at it, both seeming startled.

There was a pause as the two caught the other's eye.

TenTen kissed him first.

Her heart leapt wildly as he kissed her back, his mouth accompanying hers perfectly.

Neji's hands sneakily crisscrossed her body, memorizing the feel of her.

TenTen's lips parted in astonishment and Neji took advantage of it, thrusting his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth.

The kiss lasted several minutes before the two assassins parted, needing air.

Neji fingered the rim of her ear, analyzing her face.

"I watched you too."

TenTen snapped her eyes to Neji's, not understanding.

"What?" she stammered.

"I watched you too," Neji repeated, kissing her mouth chastely. "I was just more discreet about it."

TenTen's brown eyes widened.

A thought occurring to her, she gripped his arm.

"What will we do? They'll kill you," she said, fearful.

Neji gazed at her, absently tugging on a piece of stray hair.

"We have to leave," Neji finally answered.

TenTen nodded, knowing that he was right.

"Okay," she replied willingly. "Get your things. Meet me at the bridge."

Neji grasped for her gun and handed it to her.

"Don't you dare go down without a fight," he sternly commanded.

TenTen glimpsed at it before bending down and picking up Neji's.

"And the same goes for you, sir," said TenTen, dropping the gun into Neji's palm.

Neji nodded and made to leave.

"When you leave, go out the back door and take precautions," instructed Neji, starting towards the front door.

TenTen followed after him, making sure the blinds were shut.

"Yes, I know."

Neji turned around at her mocking tone.

She brought her lips to his for the merest of seconds before letting him go, waiting for him to shut the door behind him before locking it.

---

They reached each other an hour later, safe, for the most part.

Neji had a gash on his head from being hit with the end of a pipe, but he was fine otherwise.

The two lovers ran with all their might away from their nightmare of a town, only stopping when it was daylight again, and they had crossed the country's border.

Their worst injuries were minor. Neji sported two gunshot wounds; one in his back and one in his left calf. TenTen carried a bullet in her shoulder.

But the two thought it a small price for their happiness.

They were married the next day.

* * *

(1) I wanted to use 'Yue' again as TenTen's last name, but it would have been too much, I think.

(2) The safety catch on a gun prevents accidental firing.

_And again I have failed you all with crapola endings. *hides face in embarrassment and shame*_

_I hate romantic scenes. I'm no good at them._

_XD_

_Review if you're finally glad I wrote something depressing!_

_*rolls eyes*_


	6. Spoons

_I just learned how to play Spoons on Sunday. It was hilarious. I was playing with a few friends and my youth pastor and his wife. It's funny to see how violent they could be. XD_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Well, I hope you're a little bit happier. :D_

TwilightRaver: _It sent chills down mine too. But that might've been because I was cold. XD Two words: Update FS!_

freshpaint: _I hope you haven't left for babysitting yet. I want you to review. :P And . . . my name's not Willis. . . You know that, I'm pretty sure._

e1nav57: _Yes, I didn't have the guts to kill them this time. ;D_

debi09: _Thank you!_

_Yep, yep. Here you go, guys. I hope you had an awesome Tuesday._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto can stick it.

* * *

_Spoons._

It was the fifth day of a particularly irritating rain spell, and every smart shinobi was holed up indoors.

Team Guy was no exception.

However, instead of being joined by their insane sensei, it was just the three of them, sitting around in Guy's house, bored out of their minds.

Guy-sensei himself was out on an errand, reveling in the challenge of the mud and rain.

"Let's play Spoons," proclaimed TenTen as she rose from her spot on the couch and disappeared behind a door.

"What is Spoons?" asked Lee in wonder.

TenTen wandered back into the living room, returning with a handful of plastic spoons.

Neji eyed her suspiciously.

"Spoons," TenTen began as she searched around the room for a deck of cards, "is a card game. I'll pass out four cards. The object of the game is to get four suits—like four diamonds or four hearts—and when you get a suit, you'll reach into the pile and grab a spoon. If you don't get a spoon, you're out."

Lee's eyes went wide with awe.

"Aha!" TenTen exclaimed as she pulled out a dusty pack of cards.

Neji glared up at her.

"I'm not playing," he stated surely.

"Oh, yes, you are," TenTen responded shortly, shooting him a glance as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "Now get down here."

Lee excitedly jumped to TenTen's side, sitting on his legs.

Neji grudgingly stood from his chair and sat on TenTen's other side, completing the triangle the three made.

TenTen expertly shuffled the cards and started dealing the cards to each person.

When each had four, TenTen placed the two spoons in a jumble in the center of their triangle.

"Okay. Now when you look at your cards, you're probably not going to have four suits right off. So I'm going to pass each card around from the remaining deck. If you need the card, take it and put one down. If you don't, pass it on. It'll circulate and all."

She looked at her two friends.

"Ready?" she prompted.

Neji nodded once and Lee grinned in agreement.

"Alright then."

TenTen glanced at her cards and picked up the first card from the deck.

She slapped it back down again, passing it on to Neji.

The game went a lot faster than he had first expected.

Only a minute later, TenTen stealthily stole a spoon from the middle.

Neji did not notice until both were snickering that he realized he was out; Lee had snagged the last spoon.

Inwardly, he cursed himself for not paying attention.

Lee squealed in excitement as he rearranged himself to where he was right in front of TenTen, preparing himself for maximum success.

TenTen narrowed her eyes, her game face sliding into fit with her features.

"You're going down, Lee. I never lose this game," she murmured threateningly.

"Forgive me, dear TenTen, but I believe this will be the day of your undoing!" Lee declared, confident.

TenTen's gaze did not waver from Lee's as she shuffled and dealt eight cards.

The two sneakily glanced over their cards and then TenTen picked up a card from the leftover deck.

She placed it down quickly.

Lee picked it up, looked it over in a sweeping motion and cast it face down.

The game quickly escalated to merely a shifting of persons and a slapping of cards.

Neji watched them with slight irritation, disappointed that he had been the first out.

Eventually, TenTen glanced at Lee and her hand twitched.

Lee stared up at her.

He pursed his lips.

He knew that she knew that he knew that she had four suits.

It was a battle of the fastest now.

Craftily, TenTen snuck her free hand into the waistband of her pants and retrieved a kunai hidden there.

She jumped up and knocked Lee backwards, keeping the kunai at his throat as she reached down to get the spoon.

Lee swung his leg at TenTen and knocked her legs out from under her.

TenTen grunted in frustration as Lee held up the spoon above her, triumphant.

TenTen rolled her eyes and sat up, snatching the two spoons for a new game.

The shuffling of the cards appeared again and the three once more started the quick process of looking at cards and passing them on.

The achievement of four suits came rapidly this time, with Lee being the successor.

Neji flicked his hand over Lee's in a fluid motion and then Lee jolted back, as if he had been stung.

Neji stole the spoon and TenTen speedily dove over the other spoon, ensuring it would not be taken by her other teammate.

TenTen and Neji looked at her.

"I guess it's you and me," Neji muttered to her innocently.

TenTen inclined her head.

This time, Neji shuffled the cards.

Lee excitedly stood, leaning over their shoulders so he could peer at both their cards.

TenTen glimpsed Neji, trying to read his face.

He was as stoic as ever as he stared back at her flatly, holding his cards closer to his face.

TenTen grimaced and focused on getting her four suits.

Neji waited patiently for TenTen to make her move.

Again, TenTen's fingers twitched as soon as she accomplished a suit of four cards.

Neji met her eyes.

It was a showdown.

TenTen inched her hand toward the spoon stealthily.

Neji swatted her hand away, replacing his in her place.

With his other hand, he touched the spoon with his forefinger.

TenTen kicked him in the gut.

Neji grabbed her ankle in a strong grip, preventing her from moving any further.

She emitted a frustrated sound.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

A few seconds passed and TenTen was lying on the ground, breathing hard.

Neji stood above her, the spoon clutched in his fist.

"You cheated," she breathed, astonished. "You blocked my Chakra points."

She felt drained of all energy and very tired.

Neji perched an eyebrow, amused.

"Did I? I must not have noticed," he replied, indifferent.

TenTen rolled her eyes and glanced over at Lee, who was standing at the window, watching the rain.

Her view was blocked by a pale hand in front of her face.

TenTen took it and Neji pulled her up.

She took that as his apology.

* * *

_Again, I have failed to deliver a good, strong ending for you. I think this is starting to becoming a trend._

_And now, my friends, I must ask something of you._

_Go to my Author's page and please vote on the poll there at the top of the page there and VOTE._

_I need results for a new story I'll be working on during the summer, and I need some reviewer feedback. So DO IT!_

_And don't forget to review. That's required, this time._

_:D_


	7. Hostage

_Hello all!_

_I hope I find you well this evening. :D_

_I, however, am very very unwell. I think I've developed allergies. Which suck, by the way. XD I can't breathe and my nose is all stuffed up and leaky. I'm very upset because I'm going to my first anime convention tomorrow!_

_Woot. I'm excited, but espically not about the allergies. Oh, Kami-Con will be amazing. I'll give you all details when I update next. :D_

Deyanira-chan: _Yes, it is. :D Very fun, though. :D_

TwilightRaver: _Do it!!! Get a big bunch of people and play!_

rain-of-the-soul: _Apde? Still. . . dare to dream, right? ;) Thank you._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _You should play!!! :D It's fun game._

e1nav57: _Please do! :D Thank you, muchos. Every vote is helpful. :)_

_'Kay guys. You knew it was coming. I've raised the rating for this fic to Mature. This chapter's pretty risque, so I just thought I'd go ahead and change the rating. *sigh*_

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is starting to weird me out. All of the characters are either insane or a little not all there. And they all cackle and have strange "war" faces. *rolls eyes* Okay. I'm done. I don't own this.

* * *

_Hostage._

When TenTen opened the door to her home early on Thursday morning, she was miffed.

She had not been sleeping well since January and it had still not resolved.

It was mid-February.

In the least, she was annoyed.

Neji stood before her, mist clinging around him.

Dawn had just broken, though the sun had not yet risen.

Darkness was shrouding the city, drooping in the trees and hanging still in the sky.

TenTen murderously stared at her teammate.

"What. Do. You. Want," she demanded tiredly.

"Get some clothes and come with me," was his short reply.

TenTen glared at him.

"No," she responded. "I'm shutting the door and going back to bed."

Neji rolled his eyes and maneuvered his foot in the crook of the door.

TenTen glared at him angrily.

"I hope you know that I hate you," she muttered, turning away to gather some of her things.

Neji smirked.

-

TenTen returned several moments later, looking even more disgruntled, if that was possible.

"This better be good," TenTen warned.

Neji smiled and took half of her load when she shoved it towards him.

"It will be. I promise."

Neji led her through the city and eventually outside of Konoha's gate.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, curious.

Neji did not answer.

"Neji?"

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough," assured Neji hesitantly.

TenTen studied him, a little disappointed.

-

Finally, after hours of walking and running they stopped in a clearing.

Neji busied himself with rummaging through his small rucksack as TenTen sat down on the ground, leaning back against a tree.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled incoherently.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

She heard Neji shuffle around a bit longer and eventually come closer.

TenTen thought nothing of it until she felt hands swiftly moving about around her head.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Neji, what are you—?!"

Cloth tightened around her eyes, no longer allowing her to see.

Her first instinct was to fight, but she did not want to harm her friend.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, hoping that Neji wasn't going to finally kill her after all those years.

Neji did not answer immediately.

He finished tightening her blindfold and shifted again, probably sitting back from her.

"Sorry for the cloak-and-dagger business," he uttered, sounding exasperated, "but I couldn't think of any other way."

"Why did you blindfold me? Are you going to torture me or something?"

TenTen imagined Neji rolling his eyes.

"Actually," Neji declared triumphantly, "I'm taking you as my hostage."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

"Excuse me?" she said, clearly offended.

"You are, as of this moment, my hostage. You are not allowed to ask me where we're going, why you're going, or when we're going to get there. Understand?"

Behind her blind fold, TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'm very displeased about this."

"Yeah, yeah."

Neji grasped her elbow and pulled her up, steadying her.

"You're not going to let me fall, right? Or trip?"

Neji smiled.

"Of course not."

-

Neji kept true to his word, not allowing TenTen to stumble or fall, keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

However, Neji soon found a disquieted TenTen meant that she could be fairly annoying also.

She had taken to asking him certain questions, inflecting his previous forbidden inquiries.

It was rather cruel, really, the way she was so stealthy.

"Am I going to be surprised?" she inquired for the fifth time.

_It's so unfair_, Neji thought, dumbfounded. _She's spaced out the same questions in an allotted interval in hopes that I'll answer one._

"Maybe," he ultimately replied.

TenTen pouted.

Neji was grateful that they were almost there.

-

Eventually, Neji stopped TenTen and hastily moved her to a specific spot, checking and rechecking that she could not see.

"Just take the blindfold off already!" she snapped anxiously.

Neji grimaced but heeded her, slowly undoing the knot at the back of her head.

The white handkerchief slipped from TenTen's face, allowing her to see.

"Neji. . ." she whispered breathlessly.

Neji moved to view her face, intending to decipher her expression.

He did not understand it however.

She looked happy, but . . . upset. Indescribable.

"You don't like it," stated Neji, growing extremely unhappy.

TenTen, startled, glanced quickly at Neji.

"No! I—I love it. . ." she proclaimed swiftly, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I—I'm speechless."

Neji released a small smile, feeling slightly better, and turned to look with her.

They had arrived at a hot springs resort settled in luscious vegetation.

Various flowers lined the short walk to the reception office, and behind that there were gorgeous overhanging trees that sheltered low, flat buildings.

TenTen bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement.

"I've been working on it since September," Neji revealed quietly, not a little smug.

"We have _reservations_?!" exclaimed TenTen, eyes wide.

Neji took her hand and led her into the resort.

-

Neji had done good.

He had reserved them not only reservations for their own personal hot spring, but for an overnight room as well.

TenTen was extremely delighted.

Eagerly, she exchanged her clothes for a robe and padded out on her bare feet to the hot spring.

Neji was already there, looking at the nearby flowers and trees.

Neji looked to her when TenTen came in and grinned, devilish.

"Turn," she instructed, raising her eyebrows.

Neji grudgingly turned around, resting his arms on the rim of the hot spring.

"I don't know why you keep up with this," he said to her. "I've seen you naked twice already."

"On accident!" TenTen quickly amended.

Neji sighed and rested his head on his crossed arms.

TenTen shrugged out of her robe and went down into the warm water, moving her robe to the edge once she was safely covered by the water.

Thankfully, the water was not necessarily entirely clear, so they would not be able to view each other so easily.

TenTen fingered the smooth rim of the small pool before fluidly moving towards Neji.

She slowly reached out and ran her hand across his shoulder.

His skin was even and tan.

Neji's head raised slightly as he felt her touch, peering at her over his shoulder.

TenTen retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry—!" she began.

Neji took her by surprise when he grasped her hand and brought it back to his shoulder, placing it there.

His eyes were unreadable as Neji settled back against the hot spring wall, watching TenTen carefully to see what she would do.

TenTen pursed her lips, a little put off that she was being placed on the spot.

"TenTen?" Neji murmured a moment after their extended silence.

Once he was sure he had gained her attention, he continued, "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want you to come."

Neji moved his hand to her waist under the water, pulling her closer.

After she was within reach, Neji kissed her tenderly, his hand resting lightly on her neck.

TenTen relaxed some, entranced by the feel of his mouth and the way he moved towards her, inviting.

Everything was warm, light breezes wafting through the air.

Steam from the hot spring mixed with the air as it rose up from the rim, disappearing altogether.

Neji and TenTen moved lower into the water, too enthralled to try and dry off.

As a chill rode across TenTen's back, she shivered and broke the kiss they were sharing.

"You're not getting tired of me already?" Neji inquired softly, joking lightly.

"Of course not."

Neji studied TenTen's face, ultimately moving her back some so he could stand.

"Come on," he said. "I have a better place in mind."

TenTen bit her lip before she nodded, smiling.

"Alright."

-

"Well, that was fun," TenTen laughed, giggling unnaturally.

Neji cracked a grin.

"Yes, it was."

TenTen smiled up at him, letting her hand finally rest on her unclothed stomach.

"I can't believe this," she said lowly. "I've never had a boyfriend. . ."

Neji gazed down at her, grimacing.

"Boyfriend?" his look of distaste was not wasted on TenTen and she quickly jumped to defend herself.

"I didn't mean you're my boyfriend, I just—!"

Neji cut off her words with his hand, silencing her instantly.

"I don't like the word boyfriend," he proceeded, as if she had never interrupted. "I prefer fiancé much better."

TenTen's large brown eyes went huger at the meaning of his words.

"You mean. . .?"

Neji only nodded a bit before kissing her again, more intense this time round.

TenTen smirked under his lips.

She would be his hostage any day.

* * *

_It's a cheesy ending, but I think I did much better this time around._

_:D_

_Yay._

_Mk, well, I'll talk to you all in a few days._

_KAMI-CON!!!!_

_Review!_


	8. The Talk

_Hello everyone!_

_Greetings to you this Monday morning. :D I hope I find you well and pleasant. ;D_

_For those who have sent their well wishes with the convention and my allergies, thank you very much! I feel loads better and Kami-Con was pretty fun! :D_

_This idea came to me while me and freshpaint were sitting in a Volkswagon Bug in a Kohl's parking lot. We were discussing various Cosplay ideas when this suddenly popped into my head. I told fp, she seconded it, so here it is. :D_

TwilightRaver: _Yeah, me too. Sort of like her life flashing by. ;D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thankies. :D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thanks. :D_

e1nav57: _Thank you. :)_

_Yeah, but if you wanna see footage/craziness that was Kami-Con, be sure to check out my YouTube account: koolaid9391._

**Disclaimer:** I'm protesting the flashbacks, Kishimoto.

* * *

_The Talk._

"Neji," called Hiashi, from a few feet away.

Neji stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder, seeing his uncle standing at the doorway to his study.

"I would like to talk to you today after lunch," Hiashi continued, his Hyuga eyes roving his nephew, withdrawn.

Neji nodded once.

"Yes, Uncle. I'll be sure to be back from training by then."

Hiashi returned to his study and closed the door, allowing Neji to leave.

-

When Neji returned back to the Hyuga compound, he had unsuccessfully shrugged off TenTen.

She had been increasingly annoying today about training, voting to tag along with Neji so they could train some more right after he and Hiashi's meeting.

Neji usually didn't mind her company, in fact, he was sure he enjoyed it more than he should, but with his uncle's meeting, he feared she would be reprimanded for being there for no good reason.

However, she was cheerful, which was not something particularly unusual.

Eventually, they reached the Hyuga compound and Hiashi's study.

"Stay out here," Neji instructed curtly. "He won't let you in his office."

TenTen nodded lively, not bothered at all.

Neji took a breath before entering the small office, meeting TenTen's eyes for a brief second before shutting the door.

Hiashi looked up from his desk.

"Oh, good, Neji."

Neji moved to sit in front of his uncle, wary.

Hiashi gazed at his nephew, making perfect eye contact.

"Neji, I know I should have done this earlier, when you were far younger and impressionable, but it has only just occurred to me that I should do this in place of your father. Seeing as he died when you were so young, it was easy for me to overlook some of these . . . minor details."

"Minor details?" Neji uttered, now quite suspicious.

Hiashi inhaled deeply.

"Neji," began Hiashi seriously, "I want to talk to you about . . . bonds."

"Bonds," repeated Neji slowly.

"Yes. Bonds between a man and a woman."

Neji stared at his uncle in slight disbelief.

"You're joking," he finally muttered. "You want to talk to me about sex, Uncle?"

Hiashi flinched at the word 'sex'. Apparently it was too vulgar for his ears.

Outside the door, TenTen had taken to eavesdropping, finding this conversation between Neji and his uncle far more amusing than Lee and Guy-sensei's usual merriment.

She was now giggling uncontrollably.

"Neji," said Hiashi sternly from inside the room, "just for now, let's refer to 'sex' as 'the bond between a man and woman'."

Neji inadvertently rolled his eyes.

"Uncle, we really don't need to—!"

"When I was a young man like you, Neji," interrupted Hiashi quickly, "my father did not explain to me the ails of being an . . . young man."

Neji glared at his uncle, wondering that if he stared at him long enough, would he be able to induce his uncle into silence with his cold stare.

"You see, Neji, when a young man—much like yourself—likes or favors a woman, he . . . receives urges from his body. . . strong urges."

Neji blanched.

"And when his body sends these . . . urges . . . your brain responds by sort of saying, 'Alright, body, we have to satisfy this need for you'."

As his uncle continued blindly, Neji grew more and more desperate to hear it stop.

Just as his uncle started to begin explaining "arousal", Neji knew he could not take anymore.

"I've already had sex!" Neji blurted, a little louder than he'd intended.

Hiashi's mouth dropped open.

"You . . . what?" he asked, seemingly speechless.

Neji winced, reconsidering his plan.

_Too late_, he thought, guilt-ridden.

"I've had sex already," Neji murmured through gritted teeth.

Hiashi's eyes tightened as he turned stark white.

"With whom, might I ask?"

Neji glanced down at the floor.

"TenTen."

Outside the room, TenTen plugged her mouth with her fist to keep from screaming. It took all her willpower not to go in there and throttle Neji to death.

Hiashi watched his nephew.

"You've had sex with your teammate," he stated, apparently trying to wrap his mind around it.

Neji nodded once.

"She isn't . . . she isn't pregnant, is she?"

Neji exhaled.

"No. She's fine."

Hiashi cradled his head in his hands.

"And when did you decide to have sex?" came the muffled question.

"Well, we didn't really _decide_, per se. It just sort of happened."

"Neji."

"Um, it was a few months ago, I believe."

"And that's the only time?"

"Yes."

Seconds passed and Hiashi ultimately let his hands fall and looked at his young nephew.

"You have a very long life ahead of you. It'd be a shame if you messed it up because you fooled around with your teammate."

"Yes, Uncle," Neji responded swiftly.

"You're dismissed."

Neji nodded and rose from his chair, exiting quickly.

He found TenTen standing opposite him, her arms crossed, her face casual.

"So, what did you talk about?" she inquired.

Neji analyzed her.

"I'm surprised you didn't eavesdrop," Neji paused, letting it sink in. "Tell me, what did we discuss, TenTen?"

She dropped the act, undiscouraged.

"I can't believe you said that we had sex," complained TenTen.

"It was the easiest way out of that situation," shrugged Neji.

"Yeah, well," TenTen grumbled, walking towards him. "Next time, you better watch it."

She meandered past him a little.

Neji raised his eyebrows in amusement and furtively moved behind her, grabbing her buttock.

TenTen frustratingly uttered a growl as she turned rapidly and punched Neji on the shoulder.

Neji flinched in pain.

"You can take that as 'I'm never letting you feel me up ever again, you jerk'!" TenTen spat in his face.

Neji smirked as she tottered off, ignoring the sharp pain in his left arm.

"We'll see about that," he declared impetuously.

* * *

_Well, it goes without saying, kids: Don't have sex. You'll get a disease and die._

_*AKA, go watch Mean Girls*_

_Oh, dear. . ._

_XD_

_Can't believe I wrote this. . ._

_Review anyway._


	9. Cute Pharaohs

_I don't usually post this late for several reasons. Namely, I need my sleep, but tonight's Friday and I didn't get any hours this weekend at work so I have lots of free time. :D_

_And I was watching Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. . . Awkward. . . . ._

_Anywho, this chapter is COMPLETELY inspired by a trip freshpaint and I took for her birthday. We went up to Atlanta, Georgia and saw the King Tut exhibit their. Every object mentioned in this one shot is one hundred percent real. Yep, it actually exists and we saw it. :D Secondly, the whole conversation (or argument, rather) below in this story was VERY much like the one freshpaint and I had. Except, instead of necessarily arguing, we were (to put it in freshpaint's words) "lusting". Hahahahaha. :D_

_So, there, I'm done. Here are your replies:_

Krizzie: _He's such a show off. XD_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Hehehe. I thought y'all would like that. :)_

TwilightRaver: _I'm glad it did! :D_

Paint: _Yeah, if we ever get it WRITTEN DOWN! ;D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Huh? Can't have kids?_

rain-of-the-soul: _Okay. I'm going to try really hard and answer your question (though I'm not really sure what it is?). In the second one-shot, Neji WAS married to someone else. And when you're talking about chapter seven. . . Huh? Neji isn't married at all then. . . He just proposed in his own really weird way. :/ I'll try really hard to update Mondays, then. :D_

e1nav57: _Yes. . . They're all insane. ;D Ha. I haven't uploaded it yet. XD I'm lazy, unfortunately._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. But if I did, Relient K would be in place of Where's Fluffy. Oh, shoot. I don't own Relient K either!!!

* * *

_Cute Pharaohs._

Neji Hyuga was not fond of history.

Often, he found it too boring and dry to devote his attention to.

Therefore, when Team Guy (namely, Guy-sensei and Lee) decided to go see an exhibit on Egyptian pharaoh, Neji was less than thrilled.

The exhibit was lengthy and Neji fumed silently for several minutes because of the training time he would lose.

Still, he had to admit that the ancient Egyptians were quite clever.

With their expansive building projects and the impressive art of hieroglyphics, Neji soon came to consider these Egyptians considerably practical.

-

The person Neji had chosen to follow around was his sparring partner.

She was not only the one who was the least embarrassing of his teammates, but TenTen was also the one Neji enjoyed conversing with the most.

If anything, Neji liked to argue with her.

Compared to his family and friends, she was the least predictable.

Neji found it refreshing.

But TenTen was definitely not an attractive viewing partner when it came to museums.

Neji had expected her to go blazing past every item until she found something she liked, as was normal of her character.

However, this was simply not the case.

It was indicative of their first ten minutes of perusing objects and statues that TenTen would not be the touring partner he'd hoped for.

TenTen, you see, stopped and viewed _every_ _single_ _object_.

Neji was optimistic at first, patiently examining everything TenTen cooed or pointed at it.

But after several minutes of her "Look at that!"s, Neji was deeply annoyed.

He tried desperately to move her along quicker, but TenTen resisted, sometimes staying longer at a particular subject.

Neji was unsure if it was because she was generally enthralled or because she wanted to irk him further.

-

An hour later, Neji had abandoned his hurry-TenTen-along scheme and had begun to just wait for her at the end of each division of the exhibit.

He was lucky enough to find an unoccupied bench at the end of the "Pharaoh's Gold" section.

Neji sighed and relaxed slightly, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the wall behind him.

-

When Neji awoke from his small time of rest, he jerkily looked around him, unsure of where TenTen might be.

"Ha," came a short, amused voice to his left. "Look."

Neji ignored the command, locating the owner of the voice.

TenTen's glittering brown eyes were following a pair of green spandex-clad persons.

Neji tailed her line of fixation, which ultimately led him to his sensei and teammate.

Who were at this second posing outlandishly with a statue of a queen pharaoh.

The sad thing was that neither Neji or TenTen were surprised.

Neji huffed in frustration.

"Idiots," he commented aloud to his friend.

TenTen smiled wanly.

"Yes, but you have to admit it'd be fun to live like they do. No cares or worries of what people think of you or who's watching?"

Neji swivelled his head to look at her and said flatly, "You're becoming one of _them_."

TenTen playfully slapped the back of his hand.

Instead of withdrawing her hand though, she grasped his wrist and tugged at it once she'd stood to her feet.

Grumpily, Neji allowed her to lead him into the next room.

-

The next room was far more interesting than the rest.

This room contained information and belongings of the young pharaoh, King Tutankhamun.

Apparently, the ruler was only nineteen when he died, only a year older than Neji and TenTen themselves.

"That is so neat," TenTen whispered to him as they analyzed a pair of pure golden sandals.

Neji smirked at her face, ridden with childish delight.

TenTen grinned at him and pulled him into the adjoining room.

Neji had suspected they were near the end of the exhibit, and it was evident in what the next room held that this was the centerpiece.

Neji and TenTen rounded the corner and gazed up at the huge artifact.

"Wow," gasped TenTen, awed.

Before them stood a magnificent statue, positioned high above their heads.

TenTen inattentively moved forward, staring up at the work of art with her mouth open.

Neji couldn't help but be entertained by her enthralled expression.

He glanced at the sculpture of Tutankhamun, young but powerful.

"He is so _hot_," exclaimed TenTen, eyes wide.

Alarmed, Neji quickly threw her a look.

"What?" he stammered, looking over Tut again.

TenTen turned to glimpse Neji.

"He's gorgeous!"

Neji stared at her.

"He's dead, TenTen. He has been for thousands of years," he declared unsurely.

TenTen waved this away as if it was one of many inconveniences.

"That doesn't matter. Just look at him!"

Neji expected her to start drooling, much to his dismay.

"Again, he's dead."

TenTen sharply narrowed her eyes at Neji.

"Obviously you couldn't see an attractive specimen if it looked you in the eye, Neji," she quipped bitingly.

Neji gaped at her.

"It's a _statue_!" he emphasized, glaring at her.

TenTen sighed.

"But an irresistible one," she replied wistfully.

She swooned. Neji was convinced of it.

Grouchily, Neji watched as TenTen studied every inch of the tall sculpture, mesmerized.

Even though King Tutankhamun was long dead, Neji severely hated him at that moment.

Eventually, TenTen got her fill of the young pharaoh and heeded Neji to proceed to the lobby.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" TenTen remarked, attempting conversation.

Neji harrumphed, his irritation seeping out.

TenTen acted like she hadn't heard him, but she wasn't stupid.

Neji was jealous.

She persuaded him to go see the 3D short-film that accompanied the exhibit.

The 3D glasses kept Neji preoccupied, as he fiddled with them to the point of exhaustion until they would fit over the tips of his ears properly.

He was less than fascinated with the film.

It was simple shots of Egypt and black-and-white photos of excavations.

Though, at one point, a frightening sound resounded in the small theater and TenTen jumped in surprise, her hand came down to rest on top of Neji's.

She squeezed it, waiting for her heart to calm itself.

Neji ignored it tensely for as long as he could, but once the movie had carried onto the less interesting parts, he noticed that TenTen's hand still covered his own.

He mulled over for several moments if he should tell her or not.

Neji understood his feeling of comfort that he'd been experiencing with TenTen, however angry he got against her.

TenTen's grip was loose enough on his hand that Neji could maneuver his hand around and she might not even take notice.

Neji turned his palm into TenTen's, interlacing their fingers.

She did not acknowledge it.

Neji bit his lip for a second before experimenting further by rubbing his thumb along her finger.

TenTen moved to view him, startled, her lips parted in astonishment.

"Wha—?" she inquired, her face drawn in confusion.

Neji removed her 3D glasses.

In the darkness of the room, he could barely see her eyes, but with the flicker of the huge screen, he could at least see a little.

Neji took off his glasses as well, his wide white eyes narrowed.

"Do you really consider someone more than two thousand years old attractive?" asked Neji seriously.

TenTen let a trace of humor cross her face before returning her facial features back to somber.

"Will you be mad if I say yes?" she responded in a small voice, unconsciously moving down in her seat.

Neji blinked.

"Just tell me the truth, TenTen," he demanded, growing frustrated.

TenTen chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes. But to be honest . . . you're much, much cuter."

In spite of himself, Neji grinned.

"And I'm actually alive?" added Neji.

TenTen smiled broadly in turn.

"That too," she answered.

Neji smirked and let one hand encircle her waist, leaning forward all the way until he kissed her.

King Tutankhamun could suck it for all Neji cared.

* * *

_I am so going to get in trouble one day for that sentence above. XD_

_Okay._

_I'm going to go finish Nick and Norah's Looooooovvvvvveeeeee Story._

_I daresay, REVIEW!_


	10. Musicals

_Well, hello again. :)_

_Happy Mother's Day! Be nice to your moms today. Please. :D I'm taking my madre out to dinner in about an hour. :D She's excited._

_This idea came about while I was traveling yesterday and listening to the High School Musical soundtrack. :D Beware. I love musicals. *swoonGeneKellyswoon*_

_And . . . I have nothing else to say. Really._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Ha. Thanks for the encouragement. :D Yep. And then they put their fetuses in a chest. :O_

Krizzie: _Let me tell you, his statue was pretty hot. I felt like an idiot saying so around all these old people and children. XD_

TwilightRaver: _One word: Update! Here's an activity: S.H.U.F.F.L.E. B.O.A.R.D. D:_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot! Everything else in here is owned by their respective . . . owners. Wow. Weird sentence.

* * *

_Musicals._

"Tell me again why I'm watching this stupid movie with you," muttered Neji grumpily on the couch.

"It's not stupid; it's a musical," TenTen called over her shoulder from the kitchen, apparently thinking that musicals were now excuses for anything.

Neji rolled his eyes and adjusted himself once more against the cushions, restless.

"Are you sulking?" came TenTen's amused voice as she dropped the bowl of popcorn into his lap.

She plopped down beside him.

Only Neji seemed to notice how approximately close to him she was.

"It's kind of cute to see you sulking over a movie, Neji," she bantered, smiling.

Neji glared at her but TenTen had already begun to ignore him as she got up to flip off the lights and activate the DVD player.

TenTen messed around with it for a few seconds before the TV finally whirred to life and she sat beside Neji once more.

"Ready?" she inquired, sounding excited.

Neji merely raised an eyebrow.

TenTen hit the play button on the remote.

The previews began, and though Neji tried much persuading to get TenTen to fast-forward through them, she refused.

TenTen enjoyed the previews thoroughly, even if they were years old. She religiously watched them along with commercials.

Much to Neji's annoyance.

"What's this movie about anyway?" asked Neji, shoving some popcorn in his mouth.

TenTen hurriedly pressed the 'Pause' button on the DVD remote.

"Okay," said TenTen, turning to her friend. "When we watch movies, Neji, we don't speak at all until the appointed breaks. Understand?"

Neji stared at her.

"You're retarded," he murmured to her, picking up more popcorn.

"No, I have _principles_," corrected TenTen knowingly.

The movie started again.

From the first opening number, Neji sat convinced that this movie was the worst thing he'd ever seen.

It was some ridiculous plot line that involved a young girl getting married and her "quest" to find her biological father.

Neji couldn't comprehend why TenTen liked it so much; she just didn't seem the type for screaming college girls yelling idiotic college things and insane dancing.

The constant references to sex made Neji uncomfortable, but TenTen on the other hand didn't even notice.

Though, to himself, Neji found some of the dialogue quite humorous.

But not humorous enough to disregard the insaneness of it all.

"These people are crazy," Neji grumbled loudly to TenTen, crossing his arms.

"No, they're actors. Very good ones," replied TenTen sharply.

Neji grinned at her, but TenTen didn't see him.

Much to his surprise, as the movie progressed, he heard TenTen mouthing the words to the songs softly.

He turned his head and watched her do it.

"You've seen this before?" he asked her.

TenTen, distracted, looked over at him.

"Yep. It's one of my favorite musicals."

"Why are we watching it if you've already seen it?"

"You need the exposure."

She smirked at him.

At the moment on the screen, the main character and her fiancé began singing to each other.

To his annoyance, TenTen made him watch their little duet.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I would never do that," he told her confidently.

She chuckled.

"Come on, it's romantic."

"No. It's stupid. . . Oh, my God!" Neji said, horrified.

TenTen began snickering at the TV screen.

"What are they _doing_?" hissed Neji, unable to look away.

"It's supposed to be funny, stupid," informed TenTen, good natured.

"That is not funny. I think I just lost my eyesight," Neji insisted, shaking his head helplessly.(1)

"You're such a baby," TenTen taunted, leaning a little closer to him.

Neji moved his head to glance at her.

TenTen seemed to notice his attention was now on her and removed her gaze from his mouth to look him in the eyes.

Her light brown eyes darted away from his, however, and flickered to the television.

"Oh, this is a good part," she murmured, turning up the volume with the remote.

Neji sighed and glimpsed the TV again.

The main character was at her bachelorette party, seeming surprised by her mother's performance of a song.

Neji was less than interested in the rest of movie, only paying attention when it reached the climax in the chapel.

It was sickening, how everything came together perfectly.

Neji hated happy endings. They were so unrealistic.

As the uplifting song came about, TenTen grinned at Neji, loopy.

"Isn't it sweet?" TenTen exclaimed.

Neji flicked his gaze to her.

"No. I absolutely hated every part of it," declared Neji honestly.

TenTen's face fell.

"How can you not like this kind of musical? It's perfect! It has just the right amount of drama, romance, and humor! You _have_ to like it at least a little!" she complained.

Neji considered her words, thoughtful.

"Okay. I _did_ like that one song. . . before the men got up and danced on the boardwalk?"

"_Lay All Your Love On Me_?" posed TenTen.

Neji nodded shortly.

A spark appeared in TenTen's eyes.

"Was it because of the duet?"

Neji shook his head, his face starting to flush.

"Hm. The beach scenery?"

"No."

"Well. . . was it dancing?"

Neji made a face.

TenTen's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Neji . . . it wasn't the kissing, was it?"

Neji opened his mouth to refuse, but the words did not exit his throat.

He could not lie to her.

TenTen laughed loudly, giggling at the fact.

Neji turned his head away from her, hiding his inflamed face.

"I didn't embarrass you, did I?" inquired TenTen a moment later, trying to peer at Neji's face.

When Neji denied looking at her, TenTen pressed against him, reaching out to grasp his jaw and turn his head to her.

"TenTen."

It was a warning for her to stop before both of them did something regrettable.

The sad thing was, TenTen didn't usually listen to him when he gave this instruction.

Her hand slipped from his jaw to the back of his neck.

"Hey," TenTen whispered, sounding concerned.

Neji blinked and scanned her face openly.

His face was not guarded like usual, but exposed and unobstructed.

Vulnerable.

TenTen hated when he was like this.

She leaned more into him, her chest colliding with his as her lips comforted his lax mouth.

Neji put his hand on her back, moving it down the ridges of her spinal cord.

TenTen shivered and moved closer to him, swinging one leg over his body to where she was straddling him.

Neji leaned back into the couch, running his other hand along the length of her thigh.

A pleasurable groan escaped TenTen's mouth and she pushed his head up to help her kiss him easier.

Her tongue encountered his lips and moved past them.

His hands were everywhere and she was gripping his hair.

Unfortunately, seconds later, TenTen ripped her mouth from Neji's and collapsed to the floor.

"Ow!" she wailed, clutching her right calf in pain. "Cramp, cramp, cramp!"

Neji sat on the couch cushion, unsure if he should laugh or help her.

He finally choked out a low chuckle.

TenTen grimaced as she rubbed the cramped muscle in her calf, flipping Neji the bird as she did so.

He smiled to himself, eventually helping TenTen up and onto the couch beside him.

Neji stood to his feet and quickly ransacked her case of movies.

"What are you doing?" TenTen queried curiously.

"I'm looking for another crappy musical."

TenTen raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you don't like musicals. . ."

"Correct," responded Neji, pulling out several DVDs.

TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"You're just trying to get some, aren't you?" she said suspiciously.

Neji turned to her, smiling devilishly.

"You sneaky bastard, you."

"That's why you love me, remember?"

TenTen smiled.

"Come over here and say that to my face," she challenged, chewing her lip.

"Gladly," murmured Neji.

The TV whirred to life once more, and the beginnings of a song had begun.

But Neji and TenTen weren't paying attention.

* * *

(1) This is the part in _Mamma Mia!_ when all the boys are dancing on the boardwalk? Remember? It's hilarious.

_XD_

_Review._


	11. Jazz

_Let me take a moment and tell you how this one-shot happened._

_I was out of town this weekend because I went to a wedding. The first of my immediate cousins got married yesterday. :D It was a fabulous event (though quite rainy) and everything was just beautifully magnificent. :D The bride looked amazing and so did my dear cousin. :D Well, anyway, once the wedding was over, the reception followed. Apparently, there weren't enough seats in the reception hall for quite a few guests, so me, my dad, my sister, and several groomsmen (also cousins) chose to sit outside under the tent where the wedding was held. We had the best seats ever! It was really, really neat and there was music playing. . . It was just really, really great. :D And then, as I'm sitting there eating cake, this one shot occurs to me. :D I had to write it._

_So that's basically the story of how this came to be._

_The best of well-wishes to Joseph and Katie. :D_

_Those luckies. . . They got to go to Jamaica. XD_

TwilightRaver: _'Kay. Thanks. Good luck with finals!_

lovelysakura99: _Haha. I swear I didn't plagiarize!_

Cam: _Hehe. . . *Evil laughter*_

e1nav57: _Tut, dear. ;D I haven't seen Rent, but I probably should, ya?_

rain-of-the-soul: _Well, by the time you read this, it probably will be Monday. :D Remember, these are one-shots. They're all separate short stories. Don't link them, sweet. Yeah. . . I got a bit too OOC with that one. XD_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _It's in May. . . At least in the U.S., though I'm not sure if that makes a difference. My BFF hates them. It makes life very hard. ;)_

_'Kay. I'm going to bed before my mother warns me again. XD_

**Disclaimer:** I'm "borrowing" the copyrights to Naruto. Deal with it.

* * *

_Jazz._

Neji Hyuga was not accustomed to weddings.

They were quite tiring, in his opinion, and even then drastically overdone.

White was everywhere, bouquets of expensive flowers, and ridiculous amounts of champagne and happy tears lingered over ever surface.

It was oppressing.

In contrast, however, was Neji's teammate.

TenTen loved weddings.

She reveled in the bright, pretty lights and the intriguing music.

It was her excuse to wear flattering makeup and a dress.

Neji had to admit, if only to himself, she looked extraordinary.

-

The ceremony was lovely, as expected; Ino Yamanaka wasn't abiding in her reputation if she did not flaunt at her own wedding.

Neji and TenTen sat on an aisle near the back, choosing to sit away from their friends.

Flowers surrounded every notable surface, even the chairs in which the guests occupied, where rosebuds were attached to sheer ribbon on the backs of the chairs.

"Ino really outdid herself," TenTen whispered in Neji's ear as the minister began the service.

Neji did not respond, though he agreed with her.

Minutes later, Ino became Shikamaru Nara's wife and the guests were dismissed to retrieve food for their empty stomachs.

Neji and TenTen did not rush, bringing up the rear of the crowded line.

Neji guided TenTen past the many trinkets and artwork so she wouldn't get distracted.

TenTen permitted him to lead her through, undaunted, and somehow corralling him into mindless diversions.

"Look! That's stained glass!"

Neji quickly threw a glance over his shoulder, following TenTen's extended finger.

Neji squinted at it, trying to make out the picture.

"It's a mermaid," clarified TenTen, tracing the patterns in the air with her fingers. "There are the waves. . . a rock. . ."

Neji cocked his head at the picture, analyzing.

"You like it?" she inquired of him.

Neji quirked his mouth into a slight frown.

"I suppose," was his short answer.

TenTen grimaced at him in disappointment as he once again led her back to the tables filled with food.

They retrieved their delicacies and Neji sped off, back out to the white canopy where the ceremony had been held.

"Stop hurrying!" she called after him. "We're at a wedding, for Kami's sakes!"

Neji sat back in a chair, ignoring TenTen's fussing.

"By the way," she began as she sat a chair down from him, putting her plate between them, "why did you want to sit out here? The reception's in that building out there."

She waved airily behind her in a general direction.

Neji looked past her to see warm light spilling out of two double doors.

"Too crowded," he replied primly, sipping his drink.

"That's the whole part of it!" exclaimed TenTen, popping an olive into her mouth. "Weddings are supposed to be crowded and loud and fun. Besides, we have to go in there eventually."

"Why?"

TenTen rolled her eyes at him.

"The first dance, idiot."

Neji sighed noisily.

Yes, he'd be avoiding dancing altogether, no matter who did it or in what shape or form it came in.

They sat quietly for several moments, listening to the soft twinkly jazz music echoing from the speakers all over the grounds.

"The food's good," commented TenTen.

Neji nodded in accord.

He stopped eating briefly to say, "You look very nice."

TenTen sent him a smile.

"Thank you. Did your uncle lend you the formal Hyuga robes?"

"No. These were my father's."

"Oh."

An awkward moment passed through, resembling the breeze that blew into the large tent, catching unbound strands of hair.

Neji watched TenTen stand, gathering her plate and drink in hand.

Her neat plait swept over her bare shoulder.

Neji caught himself smiling slightly.

"You want cake?" she asked him, her gaze meeting his as she reached for his plate also, piling it on top of hers.

"Please," murmured Neji, not withdrawing his eyes.

TenTen nodded and set off back towards the main house.

Neji consulted with himself for a few seconds, resolving not to allow any more smiles to leave his mouth.

TenTen returned in no time, handing Neji his cake.

"I got you the groom's cake, but if you want to try Ino's, you can."

She gestured to her own cake, that was white and had half of a flower clinging to it.

"All right."

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" TenTen asked, spooning some cake into her open mouth.

"Yes. Ino put too many flowers out though."

TenTen thoughtfully scanned the area, noting the multitude of various orange blossoms and forget-me-nots.(1)

"I think they're nice. They're different from the other weddings," she finally responded.

It was at this time, Neji noticed TenTen eyeing his cake.

Found out, TenTen quickly questioned, "Hey, Neji, can I try your cake?"

He stared at her flatly.

"If I give you some, you'll steal it and eat the rest that's left."

TenTen glared at her white-eyed friend.

"I will not!" she scoffed.

Neji glanced at his cake and shoved it into TenTen's lap.

"Take it," insisted Neji.

TenTen's arms were crossed in defiance.

"No thanks; I'm not hungry anymore."

"Stop acting like a toddler and just eat the damn cake, TenTen," said Neji tonelessly.

TenTen glowered at him, but did as she was told.

"I swear," he muttered, "you're so difficult sometimes."

TenTen watched him silently, masticating.(2)

"Well, if I'm such a _toddler_ why do you put up with me all the time?" TenTen retorted, placing the plates aside with a clatter.

Neji dismissed the anger in her voice.

"You're not a child all the time," he declared. "Most of the time, you're better than most."

TenTen stared at him, unsure of his meaning.

The jazz on the speakers mulled.(3)

Neji watched as the frustration slipped from TenTen's face, her warm brown eyes adapting to beatific.

Neji swallowed at the stars in her eyes, becoming inexplicably nervous.

"Dance with me," demanded TenTen, standing to her feet and taking hold of Neji's wrist to make him join her.

Neji flinched.

"I can't dance," he stammered.

TenTen shook her head endearingly.

"Silly, it's easy."

"No, thank you," refused Neji.

"Neji, stop being stupid. You can't not dance to this song. It's perfect."

Neji believed her, he really did. But, if he were to admit it, he was scared to dance with her.

Something as simple as dancing should not have been so terrifying in the Hyuga's mind, but considering his obvious feelings for her, dancing would not be a wise choice.

TenTen adopted her annoyed expression.

"Come _on_! Please? I love this song and it's almost over!" complained the kunoichi.

Neji blinked a few times, glimpsing TenTen's distressed and impatient face.

"Please?"

This last request came out lower than a whisper and it was the overwhelming longing and sweetness that convinced Neji to dance with her.

He stood and felt his insides squirm at the sight of TenTen's delighted grin.

"Okay," said TenTen breathlessly, arranging their hands in the correct positions.

Ever since Neji had begun to view his teammate more than what her position was, he had grown weary of being in physical closeness to her.

Neji did not like the way his body responded to her touch, and right now, in such proximity, Neji coveted distance.

"TenTen, maybe—!" he began.

"Shh," interrupted TenTen, her eyes closed as she listened to the ariose jazz.

Neji shifted, swaying with her.

The dulcet notes were soothing and quiet in the night air, the crickets adding along their strings and harmonies.

Neji absentmindedly dropped TenTen's hand, accompanying his left appendage around her waist.

Neji caught the low murmurings of TenTen humming, leaned into the curve of his chest.

He breathed out slowly, tapping his fingers against her spine.

A blast of upbeat music resounded from the reception walls, disrupting Neji and TenTen's dance.

TenTen removed her head from Neji's chest, seeming dazed by the interruption.

Her eyes smiled at Neji, good natured.

"I guess Ino's ready to party."

Neji smiled wanly, internally bitter about the interfering commotion.

The last of the notes from the song dripped away.

TenTen frowned.

"Oh, well," she said, a little sad at the lost opportunity.

TenTen focused in on Neji's eyes.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Neji," imparted TenTen graciously, sincerely.

Neji brushed off her appreciation.

"TenTen! Neji!" came a shout a yard or so away.

The two teammates snapped their heads to the caller.

Hinata waved at them desperately, Kiba lingering by her side.

"Come on! They want pictures with all the Konoha 11!"

TenTen glanced at Neji, a coy smile on her lips as she grasped for his hand and pulled him along.

"Coming!" TenTen answered back.

They entered the brightly lit reception hall, where tables were crowded in, and music bounded across the floor and walls.

As the Konoha 11 gathered in their various spots, arranging into poses with their friends, Neji slipped behind TenTen, the top of her head level with his nose.

He huffed in exasperation as the photographer fiddled with the camera, counting down.

"Don't worry," whispered TenTen out of the corner of her mouth, letting the words float up to Neji's ear. "We'll have time to make out later."

Months later, many would complain, most of all Ino, that Neji's face in the Konoha 11 picture was bad enough to ruin the entire shot.

Neji neither explained nor apologized for his expression, only revealing a few words for the disheartened guests:

"A lovely little bird was whispering my ear. I couldn't even begin to ignore her if I tried."

* * *

(1) Orange blossoms mean innocence, eternal love, marriage and fruitfulness. Forget-me-nots mean true love and memories. :D

(2) Masticating _equals_ chewing.

(3) I'm using mulled in a context of sweetening. Like mulled cider is sweetened cider. Just thought I'd clear that up.

_Hehe. :D I liked this a lot._

_Okay. So, goodnight everyone. Have a gorgeous Monday. Mine will be rainy. XD Ugh. Rain. I'm sick of you, go away._

_Review, please!_


	12. Secrets

_Yes, yes, it's been a while. Hey, but this is when I get INSPIRATION, remember? Right. Well, admittedly, I've had several ideas but I never liked them enough/never received enough information about them that I wrote them._

_But now I've gotten this._

_Allow me to gloat a little._

_NINE PAGES. HA._

_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D *immense happiness*_

_I should be commemorated. I really should. :D_

_A few notes: This originally was going to be a page and a half; it consists (mostly) of flashbacks, which I'm sure you can figure out for yourself; and for the last note, you'll have to finish the one shot, 'cause it's reserved for the ending A/N. :D_

_Yays!!!!!!! :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1:_ :O_

Strawberry: _Good morning? Haha. England, correct? I can't recall how many hours it is between America and U.K. Your brolly? What's that? :D_

TR: _You found cake, ne? :O Hehe. I feel your pain with the rain. We had more today. *murders weatherman*_

e1nav57: _She got over it when she saw Neji and TenTen canoodling at a Christmas party. :D_

AnimeFreak218: _Thank you! :D_

_'Kayness. I'm going to let you read now, since this IS rather long._

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** Kishie owns all.

* * *

_Secrets._

They were in deep shit.

Neji had been careless and had played right into their captor's hands.

Moreover, Neji had put his teammates at risk.

He gritted his teeth as he sat in his isolated room.

They had separated all six of them.

_They'll try interrogating us one by one until one of us cracks._

Neji's mind was racing far ahead of his physical comprehension, running through all of the scenarios and possibilities.

The thoughts he kept entertaining though, were of who would reveal their purpose.

Neji liked to think that none of his subordinates would dare impart their secrets, but Neji was smart enough to be realistic and understand that the former was unlikely.

Who would it be?

There was a loud bang as the door to Neji's solitude flew open and hit the adjacent wall.

A man with bad five o'clock shadow stood at the door, leaning against the wall.

"Come on."

Neji stood from his chair and walked, subdued, behind the man.

The man led him along twisting halls and corridors, in an elevator, and eventually to a darker, larger room that resembled a damp basement.

The man moved Neji forward by the shoulder, leading him thru a door.

The room was small and considerably darker than the previous hallway, but there was some dim lighting provided by the computer screens surrounding them.

On the east wall from the door, there was a large window that ran halfway down and all the way across.

Neji's breathing caught and he moved quickly to the window.

The man behind him fiddled with a few things before arriving at Neji's side.

"You can't," Neji informed him bitterly, clenching his chained fists.

"I disagree," replied the man casually, studying the figure in the room before them, "because obviously, I have."

Neji's insides squirmed, begging him to scream, to throttle, to _anything_.

Neji stood stiff, his tall stature easily enveloping the smaller man beside him.

The man watched Neji's tormented expression before saying, "If you care for her so much, why not take her place? All I need is some information."

Neji did not reply.

The man shrugged.

"Fine then. Suit yourself."

And the man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he swiftly locked Neji in from the opposing side.

Neji blinked, slowly letting his eyes rove his friend.

Her braids were coming loose, her brown hair sticking out in awkward places.

Her eyes did not waver from the solid black gun lying in front of her, even when the short man entered.

Neji looked down at the controls and quickly pressed a function that would allow him to listen in.

"So, Miss Tamaki, would you like to tell me what exactly you six were doing in my estate?"

"Not particularly," she answered primly, her brown eyes flickering momentarily to the man in front of her.

"Well, would you mind telling me why you were sent here?"

"Nope."

The man was growing impatient.

He picked up the gun that seemed to be her fixation and held it loftily.

"Are you familiar with these types of guns?" questioned the short man.

She stared at him.

"Maybe."

The man ignored her.

"When was the first time you used a gun?"

Neji trained his eyes on his subordinate.

He wondered if she remembered. . .

-

_She's such a show off_, Neji thought grumpily as he watched the young freshman shoot rounds at the stuffed dummy five hundred yards away.

Her shots were perfect, hitting either the center marker or just outside the line.

Even Neji, when he first entered, didn't have that good of an aim.

Yes, he was jealous.

But Neji also pitied whoever had to handle that girl when she was assigned to a squad.

-

_Oh, my God._

"Tamaki TenTen is assigned to Captain Hyuga Neji."

There were cheers from the surrounding graduates and from some of Neji's newly assigned subordinates.

Tamaki TenTen bounded over to where her captain and teammates were standing, grinning from ear to ear.

"Captain," she greeted with a salute.

Neji, still stunned, just stared down at her.

Eventually, as he began to receive stares, Neji saluted her back and allowed her to stand at the back of their team.

After the following ceremonies finished and the night grew dark, Neji was taking his evening walk around the perimeter of the captain's barracks when he ran into none other than his own subordinates.

"And where the hell do you five think you're going?" he had shouted.

Four of them stared blindly back at their captain, shocked into silence.

Only one of them answered him.

"Well, we're going to celebrate. You wanna come, Captain?"

Neji stared down at Tamaki TenTen, dumbfounded.

If he were to admit it, she and the others looked rather handsome, having dressed up for their night on the town.

Without waiting for an answer, TenTen looped her arm with the captain's and pulled him along.

The subordinates led Neji to a small cantina filled with locals and other newly inducted squad teams.

Many of the new recruits seemed surprised to see Captain Hyuga there, and steered clear of he and his team.

Neji did not blame them. He did not have a very sparkling personality.

His subordinates dispersed to dance or converse with their fellow classmates.

Only TenTen remained with him.

"I usually don't come here often, but I enjoy it every once in a while," TenTen divulged as she downed a shot of liquor.

Minutes later, Neji came to the conclusion that Tamaki TenTen talked too much.

And she didn't even talk about important things. She just rambled into ridiculousness.

"Captain," began TenTen as she stood from her chair, "dance with me."

Neji had learned to distinguish between demands and requests from his years in the military.

This was definitely not a request.

"I don't dance," Neji denied quickly.

TenTen rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, whatever. All you do is shuffle your feet around and bob your head. Now get up and dance with me."

Grudgingly, Neji allowed his subordinate to pull him off his chair and onto the dance floor. . .

-

Their first mission as a team was an absolute disaster.

TenTen had run off away from the team at the first chance, deciding for herself what she should do.

"Tamaki!!" Neji screamed, livid, into his radio.

There was no reply.

Neji slammed his fist against the concrete wall.

"Dammit!" he shouted out, disregarding his other subordinates around him. "I swear I'll kill her!"

"Captain?" prompted Inuzuka Kiba. "Should we instigate a rescue mission?"

Neji mulled it over in his mind.

He shook his head.

"No. We finish our given mission first. If Tamaki hasn't turned up by then, we'll go after her. But not before our mission is complete."

"Yes, sir!"s chorused and Neji began to lead his shortened team.

An hour passed and with no advances.

Ultimately, another member of his team stopped the entire onslaught, claiming to have heard gunshots down the hall.

On a leap of faith, Neji followed the subordinate's instincts.

They searched the rooms, and uncovered their lost teammate, along with their intended target.

Neji was beyond angry.

"You didn't wait for my orders," he scolded harshly, upon seeing her.

TenTen blinked, confused.

"But I eliminated the threat," she had answered, gesturing to the dead and bloody body at her feet.

"I don't care!" spat Neji. "You don't listen! And in life or death situations such as these, listening is the smartest thing you can do! If you don't think about what you're doing, you could die, or at least put the others in danger!! If you ever try this again, don't be surprised if you are formerly removed from this squad. Understand?"

Gritting her teeth, TenTen nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

-

The next time she did it, Neji made her do grunt work for a month.

Requiring an answer, TenTen went to her captain's barrack, entering his room with a swift knock.

Neji was reclining in his desk chair, looking out the window above his desk.

He looked over at TenTen vaguely and asked, "What?"

"Why are you putting me in an office for a month? I'm one of your best subordinates, and you're giving me _grunt work_?!"

"You disobeyed my orders."

"Yeah, so what else is new?" TenTen shot back, nearing him.

Neji stared at her.

"Sit down, Tamaki."

TenTen obliged, sitting down behind him on a cushioned chair.

"I'll be honest with you," he murmured.

"Please do."

Neji turned to face her.

"I don't like you. You smart off and you won't shut up half the time. It's a wonder you even graduated with your track record with missions. You disobey and you don't listen. I had to punish you."

"Well, if you don't like me so much, why don't you transfer me to another squad? Or better yet, send me back to the Academy, where I obviously belong?"

Neji noted the bitterness in her voice.

"But despite all that," he continued, "you make a damn good teammate. And I'm not stupid enough to release you so easily."

TenTen smiled in spite of herself.

"Am I a good enough teammate to get out of grunt work and receive a promotion?" she inquired, sounding hopeful.

Neji smiled at her.

"Nice try," he complimented as he handed her a stack of folders.

"Just one month?" TenTen queried as she took on the files and stood, heading towards the door.

Neji nodded.

TenTen grinned a fabulous smile.

-

Neji admitted to himself that he was infatuated with his subordinate when it was found out that she and Inuzuka Kiba were dating.

On raids, Neji sent TenTen and Kiba on separate ends, to keep them away from each other.

Most just considered it a precaution the captain made to ensure there were less mistakes, but after a while, one person figured him out.

Again, TenTen returned to the captain's room. This time, she didn't knock.

Neji had just begun to undress for a shower and he turned quickly to look at the intruder.

"You could have knocked," he said curtly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she raged, her eyebrows drawn together.

Neji stared at her.

"Getting a shower. . ." he said slowly.

"No, I mean to Kiba and I!"

Her leveled glare made Neji stop what he was doing and take her seriously.

TenTen stepped closer to him, looking up at his face.

"If you're just jealous, Hyuga Neji, I suggest you stuff it and stop being so arrogant!!!"

Neji glowered back at her, angry and frustrated that _she_ had figured out his secret.

"I'm not jealous," he insisted darkly, eyes blazing. "I'm merely separating you two so I don't have to bury two bodies later."

"Well, with all due respect, _Captain_," contended TenTen furiously, "stay out of my damn business."

And with that, she began to leave the room.

But Neji wasn't done yet and grabbed her wrist.

TenTen whirled around so fiercely, it took Neji unawares.

She slapped him across the cheek hard, causing the sound to reverberate in the room.

With his face still stinging, Neji called to TenTen from across the room, "I could have you court-martialed for assaulting a squad captain!"

TenTen looked over her shoulder at him from the door, stopping in half-step down the short stairs.

She flinched but replied calmly, "I didn't assault you, you son of a bitch."

Neji watched her jump off the steps and charge away, walking through the grass as if it had personally inflicted harm on her.

-

The following four months were tough for Neji and his team and TenTen did not make it any easier.

She would show up late (along with Inuzuka), skip team practices, and ignore orders during missions.

Because of their fight, they both were putting the team at risk.

Neji hated it.

-

Ultimately, at the end of four months, Neji discovered that Inuzuka and TenTen had had a big fight one night.

By the end of the week, he learned TenTen had broken up with Inuzuka.

As pleased as he was, Neji was still wary of his young subordinate.

On a rather stormy night, Neji heard his screen door open.

Sitting up in his bed, Neji blinked to clear the darkness around him.

"Who's there?" he called out, his hand straying to his gun, lying on the side table next to the bed.

"It—it's me," responded a small voice.

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"TenTen?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

Neji rolled off his bed and stood, walking over to flip on the light.

TenTen was next to the door, huddled in a slick raincoat.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour."

Neji shook his head, waving away her apology.

"I don't mind. . . Is there something you needed?"

TenTen's eyes fluttered down to the floor.

"I wanted to apologize for being so ridiculous these past few months."

Neji analyzed her.

"What made you feel like you had to apologize?"

TenTen swallowed and met Neji's eyes.

"I felt guilty for getting angry at you. You were doing your job as a captain and I—I was being selfish."

"And I was being arrogant. . . And . . . you were right."

TenTen's forehead creased in distraction.

"I was jealous," Neji clarified, his shoulders raising loosely.

Sharply, TenTen's brown eyes narrowed.

"You have feelings for me, then?"

Neji nodded surely.

TenTen mulled this over quietly.

"I broke up with Kiba," she began moments later.

"I heard," Neji interrupted.

"Did you hear why?"

TenTen stepped a few feet closer.

Neji shook his head silently.

"I broke up with him because it's not right to be with someone when you're all the time thinking of someone else."

Neji watched her move nearer, until finally she was directly in front of him, embracing him and kissing his neck.

Neji's breathing changed and he swallowed to keep his head.

It wasn't working for him well.

Before he knew it, he was kissing her soft lips, his hand at the small of her back.

-

Their relationship was kept a secret, because involvement between captains and subordinates or Academy students was strictly prohibited.

_TenTen is a good actress_, Neji thought one night, during a mission.

At night, they spent time together, away from the prying eyes of the student dorms and the team barracks.

"So," TenTen murmured one night as she hovered over Neji, "what am I to you, Hyuga Neji?"

Neji smiled in the dark.

"A sharpshooter," Neji offered casually.

TenTen shook her head, appearing annoyed.

"Hm. A teammate?"

TenTen rolled her eyes grumpily.

"Ah. I know," confided Neji, pulling TenTen closer to him.

He put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "A lover."

A slow smile spread across TenTen's mouth.

"Yes," she agreed, "that sounds perfect."

She kissed him deeply, pressing her mouth onto his effortlessly.

-

That had been a year ago.

Presently, TenTen was in some very deep trouble.

And Neji had to figure out how to get them, and their four other companions out of there alive.

Deep shit.

TenTen continued bouncing off answers to the questions the man with the stubble kept asking, neither giving him solid information or supplying him with a motive.

Neji wondered absently if she was buying him time.

Neji turned his attention to his wrists and the manacles that encircled them.

_I can't do anything without my hands._

Neji examined them, looking for a weak spot or a lock he could tamper with.

He fiddled with them, gritting his teeth in frustration.

If his operation didn't go a bit faster, they would not have a chance.

Neji's thumb caught on a lever, and one cuff sprung open, releasing his right hand.

Smartly, Neji began to search for some sort of weapon.

-

In the adjacent room, TenTen's nerves were a live wire.

She had to get that gun back or she wouldn't be able to do much damage.

Sure, she had been trained in hand-to-hand combat back in the Academy, everyone had, but she was certainly not as good compared to when she had a gun in her hand.

TenTen refrained from rolling her eyes at the man who wouldn't shut up.

Mentally, she wondered if she had been this talkative when she was fresh out of the Academy.

No wonder Neji had hated her so much.

TenTen bowed her head and smirked.

_Focus. Mission_, her head reminded.

She raised her head and stared at the short man.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded coldly, interrupting whatever the hell he'd been talking about.

The man sent her a doubtful look.

"Come now, Miss Tamaki. Surely you aren't this stupid. What any interrogator wants to know is this: Why and how?"

"Unfortunately," TenTen started after a second, mocking sympathy, "I can't give you that. Classified, and all. You understand."

The man slammed his fist down on the table in ire.

TenTen sat in her chair, unfazed. Inwardly, however, she was willing Neji to hurry up and find her.

"Tell me my information now!!!" bellowed the man.

TenTen stared at him, not saying a word.

"You know," the man began, sounding a bit more in control, "I was talking to your boyfriend. . . The tall one? He wasn't very helpful either. But I took care of him."

He shot her a grim smile.

_He's bluffing_, TenTen told herself. _You know he's bluffing._

But that supposed fact did not make her heart any calmer. In fact, if anything, it just sped up more, striking fear in her veins.

"I'm sure that underneath your poker face," the man rattled on, "you're quite scared aren't you? Yes. He was scared too when I told him that I was going to kill you if I didn't get my information. It was interesting to see him die, scared to death."

The man laughed horridly at his own pun.

TenTen briefly closed her eyes.

_Don't. It's a bluff. Neji's alive. You know he's alive._

The man sighed and laid down the gun he'd been carrying.

_Stupid move._

When the man turned around, TenTen did not dare breathe for giving herself away.

She reached for the gun, curling her fingers around the handle.

It was heavy, strengthening TenTen's belief that there were rounds in it.

Still alert, but more relieved than before, TenTen wrapped her right hand around the handle also, steadying her aim as her index finger coiled on the trigger.

The man moved to look at her once more, and found the barrel of a gun pointed at his face.

"Did you know," TenTen informed confidently, "I was the best sharpshooter in my class at the Academy? I received honors and everything for it. Quite silly really, but, nonetheless, I am the best."

The man raised an eyebrow, faking admiration.

"How nice for you."

TenTen nodded.

"Since you serve no other purpose to me, I suppose I'll shoot you now," TenTen said harshly, pressing tighter on the trigger. "Any last requests?"

"I have a question."

TenTen inclined her head.

"Can you hit a _moving target?!_"

The man charged at her, attempting to wrest the gun from her hands.

TenTen's world was in disarray as she tumbled around the room, driven by chaos and a man with five o'clock shadow.

She heard noises she could not place and loud resounding bangs.

TenTen was only aware that seconds later, she was released from the onslaught caused by the man.

She eventually opened her eyes wide, to see what had happened.

The door was open. There was blood and a body at her feet.

And standing across from her, on the other side of the body, was Hyuga Neji, holding a long metal pipe.

She almost started crying right then and there, but she knew she had nothing genuine to cry for.

TenTen stepped over the body and kissed her captain hard on the mouth, gripping him tight.

Soothingly, Neji rubbed her back and neck.

They did not speak, because no vocabulary in the world could describe how grateful they were for each other's lives at that second.

A wolf whistle came from the door a moment later.

Neji and TenTen turned to look at their fellow teammates, all four of them intact and smiling at the door.

"Okay, the bet's up!" Uzumaki Naruto called out, looking productive. "Pay up, pay up."

The other three groaned but obeyed, searching their pockets for money or change purses.

Curiously, Neji glanced at his team.

"You had a bet on us?" he inquired.

Naruto nodded, hurriedly accepting the bribes.

"Yeah. Took you long enough too. But, I must admit, you guys hide it really well."

TenTen glimpsed Neji's face, bewildered beyond reason.

He shook his head and kissed her cheek affectionately, not caring for the world that his team was watching.

With a sparkle in TenTen's brown eyes, she laced her fingers with Neji's and led him towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm tired," complained Kiba.

The other three nodded and concurred in agreement, and recounted their own respective journeys to TenTen and Neji.

TenTen devoured every sentence in childlike wonder.

Neji, truth be told, could care less how they got out.

For right now, he was just pleased to know that he was with his friends and that they were all alive for another day.

* * *

_*grins wickedly*_

_Allow me to be vain? I LOVE IT._

_But that's me. I don't count. ;D_

_Right, right. Author's Note._

**A/N:** The idea for this is actually owed to another manga series called _Vampire Knight_ by Matsuri Hino (it's very good; check it out!). I am very drawn to Zero's character, and I'm practically obsessed with the fact that he carries that gun around everywhere. Well, I was sitting at my computer in my room, trying to write something for Breaking the Habit, and received an idea of TenTen in a kind of cell chamber thing holding a gun in her mouth and eventually pulling the trigger. Yes, I know that's graphic (I promise my mind isn't evil! I just receive weird ideas!) but it's how I first imagined this one shot. Well, if you know anything about how my mind works, after I got that image, it was just chain reaction until I had a story in my lap just begging to be written. Cue opening file for Vicissitude. Like I said at the top of this, I had _intended_ to make this a page and a half. But as I continued to write and type out the flashbacks, this story grew larger and larger until it resembled a monster on my back, pressuring me to not only keep writing, but to also make it a happy ending instead of my previously intended suicide of TenTen. I don't usually argue with the monster on my back, when he appears. He'd probably eat me or something. So, I did what the story monster wanted and basically just let the one shot write itself (which I sometimes have a tendency to do). Eh. I might use my original storyline in a later work, so I won't divulge all of the details I had originally, but I thought I'd just let you guys know a little bit more of how this came about and evolved.

_Whew._

_Longest post ever, I think._

_My apologies._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed._

_Review, if you please._


	13. Promise

_This is a very simple and a very mediocre one-shot._

_I don't know how I got this, I just did, so I wrote it._

_:)_

Texascowgirl-13: _Thanks, dear! :D Yes, it's a marvel, considering I've never used a gun before. XD Southern people are smart. Southerners, unite! ;D I thought about killing them off, but I received a heart at the last moment. ;) Oh, my. Get that fixed, dear! Household hazard! It was a look of surprise and shock, mostly, with a dash of smugness. :) You know, I didn't even make the connection with the weapons and the guns until you reviewed and then I was like, "Oh, snap, I'm a genius!" So thanks. :D_

TwilightRaver: _Zero = my new favorite boy manga character. :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1: _Yes. Incest is gross. Very, very gross. I don't care if Yuuki had amnesia or whatever, but it's still gross. It just is._

_Anyone going to MetroCon? Anyone?_

_Hm._

**Disclaimer:** KNO doesn't own this. Like, at all, yeah.

* * *

_Promise._

"Promise you won't miss me," Neji firmly murmured to me.

I bit my lip.

It was unfair of him to ask that of me, honestly. It was almost like ordering a person not to breathe, or a fish not to swim.

I met his white, pearlescent eyes and shook my head.

"You can't ask me to do that," I informed smartly, staring emotionlessly.

Neji raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

He brought the hand that he was clutching to his lips.

I retrieved my hand and crossed my arms.

I wasn't stupid. I knew his little tricks like the back of my hand.

"You know," I began carelessly, "it's a wonder why ninja even have relationships with each other. One goes, one stays. The other goes, the other stays. They're both bound for heartbreak, really, when you think about it. It's interesting why people put themselves through these things."

Neji sent me a glance filled with vindictiveness.

"That's not funny," he muttered, reaching for my waist.

I diverted his attack by casually leaning against the doorpost.

We stared at each other quietly a few moments.

Dawn was breaking over the tops of the surrounding buildings and trees, lightening the previously darkened sky.

Neji even looked paler in this soft light.

I reached out carefully (against my better judgement) and gently caressed his cheek.

Neji closed his eyes lightly, his breathing settling some.

I paused and moved lithely off the steps until I was level with Neji.

I pressed my lips onto his, instantly feeling the tingly sensation I always received when we kissed.

I pulled away softly, looking up at him seriously.

"I can't honestly make that promise, Neji. It's impossible. And you know very well that I don't normally do the impossible. But I _can_ swear to you that I will stay here, and wait, impatiently, for you to come home."

Neji considered me silently for several seconds.

He grasped for my hand again, calloused hand in calloused hand.

"I'll hurry home then," he whispered, kissing my mouth possessively.

He removed his mouth from mine hurriedly, setting off down the steps and onto the road.

He did not look back, and I didn't expect nor want him to.

He and I both knew that extended goodbyes destroyed each other slowly, withering away at our self-control and restraint.

So I went inside and shut the door, treading with bare feet to my bedroom.

I slipped beneath the empty sheets, covering myself thoroughly with blankets so I would get warmer faster.

I pulled Neji's pillow to my chest, inhaling his dying scent.

Yes, I would wait impatiently for Neji to return, all the while contemplating if he was doing the same for me.

* * *

_So, there you are. :)_

_KNO says review!_


	14. Heartbreak

_Well, hello, friends._

_:)_

_MetroCon was supreme awesomeness. Really. You all should go next year. I don't care where you live. Start saving now. :D If you wish to read more, I refer you to my author's page where there's a link to dA and livejournal. . . . Go._

_Mk, this was written way, way, WAY back in November, and I was like, Hey, Vicissitude, needs a new one-shot, let's search around in the music notebook (that I only write in when ideas strike me and I'm nowhere near my computer)! And also, I was writing ANOTHER one-shot in there, and I came across this, so I decided to finally finish it._

_:)_

_There you are._

_TWO magical Charlie-ness updates for you tonight, dears. Rejoice in glee. I dare you._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thanks! :D_

TR: _Dude, where the heck is the latest chapter of FS? XD Bittersweet. . . Hm. Good adjective. :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1: _Thank you!_

e1nav57: _Hehe. That's okay. :D Eh . . . they deal with it alright. Let's put it this way: It's pure awesomeness when they see each other again. :) Yes! I did. . . Well, sort of. I skipped two or three chapters, but I watched the final episode where he dies. . . I almost started crying. IT WAS SO EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But sad. :( Lelouch is amazing. :D What did you think?_

_:D_

_This chapter is . . . different._

_Read it._

**Disclaimer:** Kishie, I shall read thy newest chapter after I post!!! I sweareth it!!!! :D

* * *

_Heartbreak._

"Neji, come on. Just tell me," I requested, catching his wrist.

He stared at me and pried my hand off his wrist.

"Hyugas don't fall in love, TenTen," he murmured seriously.

I snorted.

"I guess you missed that cut off, huh?"

He glared.

"Don't think for a second that I'm in love with you," he told me sharply, eyes burning in anger.

"You're a bad liar," I replied, closing the space between us.

Neji's eyes were tight, furious.

"Stop acting like you know everything!" Neji shouted, pushing my shoulders so I would stumble.

I gritted my teeth.

"If you hate me so much, Neji, then just tell me for Kami's sakes!"

Neji shook his head; he wouldn't do any such thing.

I swallowed, disappointed.

His lack of cooperation frustrated me, but not as much as his indifference and emotionlessness.

But, then again, shinobi weren't supposed to get their hopes up; to only expect change. I had been a fool to let my heart get broken so easily.

Growing desperate, I launched myself at Neji, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Neji pushed me away once more.

I bit my tongue hard to avoid the tears coming to my eyes.

"I don't want you," Neji told me coldly.

I slapped him across the face. . . Something to do to keep from crying.

I pounded on his chest and blacked his eye and kicked his legs.

But from all my inflicting violence, Neji didn't retract his words.

I lost it.

My tears broke through, sliding down my cheeks uncontrollably.

I _wanted_ to hurt him, the same way he had hurt me. Could he feel the same pain I did?

"I'm in love with you!" I screamed, my voice hoarse and thick as it echoed into the empty air.

Neji remained silent.

"You should leave," he said a few seconds later. "You're drunk."

I slapped him again and my hand stung.

Not a moment later, I was pressed up against the wall of a building.

Neji did not look at me as he placed his mouth on mine.

His kiss was fierce, driving breath from my mouth. I thought I felt his tongue slip past my lips and into my mouth, but it was so quick it could've been less than a dream.

And then I was alone against the building wall, Neji already walking down the street.

I slid to the ground, holding my face in my hands. My eyes were dry, burning in protest from the salt my tears had produced.

I undid my forehead protector and stared at it before casting the thing aside.

If I wasn't a shinobi anymore, I didn't deserve to wear that honored piece of metal.

I stood and went to the Hokage's Tower.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune were still up, playing cards.

"TenTen," said the Fifth Hokage in surprise, "what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

I stole a shallow breath.

"I request that you withdraw me from Team Guy and take away my shinobi title."

Tsunade peered at me, noticing the redness of my face and eyes.

"No," she decided firmly.

"Then I will leave the village, just as Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why?!" demanded Tsunade.

I met her eyes apathetically.

"Please, Hokage-sama. Strip me of my title and let me live peacefully, without all of this stress and difficulty."

Tsunade stared at me for a long time before releasing her answer.

"Is there any other reason, TenTen? A disagreement, maybe?"

"Even if it were, what does it matter?"

Tsunade took a careful glance.

"I do not want you to make a rash decision on emotions and regret it later. Why don't you sleep on it?"

"No!"

My voice rang loudly in the big room.

Shizune jumped.

"You _will_ give what I want. _Now!_"

Tsunade flinched ever so slightly.

Finally, after several long moments, her head dipped into a low nod.

I moved forward wordlessly and gingerly placed my hitai-ate on her desk.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," I whispered and turned, leaving the room.

I packed the things I wanted to take with me and gave away the rest of put it up for sale.

I departed the next day, paying the last of my rent before I left Konoha forever.

I did not say goodbyes. If I did, I knew my friends would try and sway my choice.

I did not wish to speak with Neji either.

If he ever wanted to talk to me, he would find me, wherever I was.

And so, with the early light of day, I parted from Konoha, my feet slowly pounding against the dirt of the road as the memories of myself slowly faded away.

* * *

_I was pleased with the ending, even though it took me a bit to get it out._

_:)_

_Review!_

_And then go to the next chapter! ;D_


	15. Cold

_For a disclaimer, refer to the previous chapter._

_This chapter contains some STRONG language. You have been warned._

_Also, this chapter is just . . . weird and unique, I think. It most certainly didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I let it be, because I can use the mapped out ending for something else. It's pliable enough to try in a different setting._

_Might as well give y'all something to coo about. XD_

_Words You Might Want To Know:_

litigious- _adj.; inclined to disagree; arguable._

deleterious- _adj.; harmful, injurious._

_I feel like I'm missing one. . . Forgive me if I am._

_Okay. Here you are._

* * *

_Cold._

"How come you didn't stay?"

TenTen turned from the chalkboard to gaze at Neji, leaning against the doorpost to her classroom.

She merely glanced at him before returning to her script on the board.

"I had a class."

"Yes. . . What's the other reason then?"

TenTen paused, merely hesitant.

"I felt uncomfortable there. So I left."

Neji adopted a quizzical brow.

"You've stayed there by yourself before?" prompted Neji.

TenTen sighed.

"The previous time I was asleep. When I'm just by myself like that there, awake, I feel strange. Hopefully you weren't expecting me to remain there until you got back."

Neji recognized her usual biting tone. She was effectively but impassively nudging him back into submissive grounds.

Neji pursed his lips.

"Perhaps I was."

Sharply, TenTen shot him an ugly glare.

"Stop being litigious."

Neji sighed deeply and ran his eyes over her form, recalling every possible memory of their relation the previous night.

His acceptance into ANBU Black Ops several years ago had led to the formal disbandment of Team Guy.

Sure, they were still a team in a traditional sensing, but they would never return to their old ways of training and socializing.

Neji didn't even see Lee or Guy anymore, what with his frequent secretive missions. Every once in a while, one of them would try and make contact, but Neji's erratic schedule always made the plans fall through.

If not for a chance given to him six months ago, Neji would have remained disconnected with TenTen also.

He had heard vaguely of her success as a teacher at the Academy through the regular grapevine of gossip, but hadn't thought much of it except for wishing her luck on her newly chosen profession.

But on that morning six very long months ago, Neji had run into her on his way out of town and the two previous teammates arranged a date appropriate for both upon Neji's return to the village.

Even then, Neji had realized TenTen was not the same.

Their brief time spent together when Neji got back displayed this fact even more evidently.

Her personality was darker now, more sarcastic and harsh. She no longer held joy and happiness.

Neji suspected she was changed forever.

Their lurid affair began if only two weeks after that, caused by a suspicious night in a bar and fuddled thoughts.

One thing both of them understood at the beginning was that it was not a relationship.

They took measures to ensure this point remained true.

They did not kiss.

Kissing was something only lovers did, and they were not lovers by any means possible.

They were objects to each other, merely things for usage of arousal.

They did not nestle.

That was something desired of closeness, and to do that would be to elevate their affair into something larger than wanted.

And they did not, under any circumstances, act like they cared.

To care was something that required effort, devotion, and essentially, love.

That rule was by far the most important, and also the most difficult.

At least for Neji, that is.

He had adapted a cozy sort of idea in his head that he was affectionate for his former teammate.

He liked to be near her and touch her and watch her move about.

If he were to admit it to himself, he might have even thought he loved her.

But TenTen ignored and discouraged his slight feelings, leaving them to himself and him alone.

In honest truth, Neji didn't believe she cared at all.

She had lost her heart a long time ago anyway.

-

TenTen rolled off the bed, ignoring the sound the floorboards made over her weight.

She heard Neji make a protesting noise and shift on the mattress.

She knew he was angry, but she didn't really care. He would get over it. He always did.

Swiftly, TenTen pulled on her clothes, leaving her Chunin jacket unzipped to expose her tank top.

Thoughtfully, she slipped her feet into her sandals.

TenTen glanced at Neji, questionably.

His back was exposed to her, his pale skin looking smooth in the soft light of dawn.

TenTen pursed her lips.

He brooded too much for an ANBU.

It was ridiculous, really.

Their roles were completely twisted and backwards.

TenTen could care less; Neji couldn't care more.

TenTen put the thoughts from her head and began to rummage around for her things.

Neji turned to watch her over his shoulder, curious.

She was by far not the prettiest woman in the village. She never had been.

She was the plain one, not exactly ugly and not quite gorgeous.

When they had still been teammates, she had been more carefree and open.

But too many missions, too many deaths had destroyed her personality and revealed a different one. One that was cold-hearted and deleterious.

But really, had Neji ever expected any different?

When they had been younger, they had all had childish dreams and aspirations.

They had all diminished by the time the three of them had turned the ripe age of nineteen.

Neji became ANBU, and sacrificed his life and the life of others everyday for the village.

Lee reached the title of Jonin and accepted a class of his own, teaching them the many ways of their previous teacher.

And TenTen lost her way, becoming the victim of the world of violence and turning into a cold product of it.

Neji rubbed his eyes tiredly.

It was no secret that he wanted it different.

TenTen left without a word to him, practically ignoring his entire existence.

-

Lee had become wary of visits from Neji.

Usually, it was only when he wanted something. And most likely, Lee could not provide him with it.

Still, he answered the door nonetheless and invited his old friend in.

Lee noted the tiredness on Neji's face, his ANBU armor splattered with the familiar substance of blood.

Lee hurriedly went to the coffeepot, pulling out two mugs and the milk and sugar.

He set them on the table in front of Neji, who was now cradling his head in his hands.

Wearily, Lee asked, "What's wrong?"

Neji rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and lifted his head, fatigued.

"TenTen hates me."

Lee turned his back to the coffeepot, not able to avoid rolling his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" he replied instead casually.

"She won't look at me . . . she rarely talks to me . . ."

Lee glanced at Neji quickly.

"Well, can you blame her? Your relationship is completely ridiculous."

Lee ignored the bleary glare that was being blazed into the back of his skull.

"What do you mean?" came the gritty response.

Lee turned around, arms crossed, his face displaying anger he rarely showed.

"Neji, you're telling yourself a lie when you say you care about her! People who are in love and care about someone that deeply don't sleep with each other for nothing!"

Lee shook his head at him, disgusted.

"You're treating her like trash, Neji, for going along with this. I know we're all grown up and everything but . . . to be honest, neither of you are acting like adults."

A dark look passed over Neji's face.

"I'm not a child—!"

"But you're acting like one!!" rang out Lee's voice. "Both of you are! Stop destroying yourselves and stop sleeping with each other all the time!"

Neji flinched and stood.

He grasped his mask off the table and strode out of the house without another word.

Lee slammed his fist down on the counter in acerbity, breathing hard.

_They're idiots. . . The both of them._

-

Neji thought long and hard about Lee's words to him for the next five days.

So when a knock came on his apartment door at the end of the week, Neji was wary to let her in.

He leaned his forehead against the door, catching a glimpse of her through the peephole.

Neji sucked in a breath.

"I can't, TenTen," he murmured through the door, not quite sure she could hear him.

But she did.

TenTen's forehead creased in confusion.

"Let me the hell in, Neji!" she hissed to him through the wood, her eyes narrowing.

His throat clenched.

"No," he replied.

"Why not?!" she demanded loudly.

Neji blinked.

"I just . . . can't. . ."

Neji did not hear an answer from her, and when he looked down through the peephole, he saw that she was gone.

He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back, returning to his living room.

-

Weeks passed and Neji received mission after mission, with little to no leaves of absence in-between.

He was tired, dirty, and especially, weak.

At the end of one month, he was finally awarded a leave of absence for his toil.

Neji returned to Konoha late that night, his head aching in protest of his lack of sleep.

It was harder being a squad captain. He was automatically responsible for his team, therefore, having to put their needs before his own.

But a team member had noticed his droopy and bloodshot eyes and taken on watch herself.

Neji had been grateful; Moegi was always reliable that way.

Neji trudged up the stairs to his apartment, keys at the ready.

He stopped when he saw her familiar figure sitting against the door.

Her hair was pulled back into a simple and messy bun, her head pressed back up against the door.

Her chest rose slowly, peacefully.

Neji swallowed, walking cautiously to her side.

He removed his mask from the side of his head, setting it carefully on the carpeted floor.

Neji reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

While on his missions, Neji had missed her deeply.

And now, that he was seeing her again, he was overwhelmed.

Neji reluctantly opened his mouth and spoke her name quietly.

TenTen twitched and Neji ran his thumb across her cheek.

Her eyes opened to reveal squinted brown irises.

She blinked and moved quickly, before Neji had time to concentrate.

She was . . . hugging him.

Neji's eyebrows knitted together and he uttered out a very confounded, "What—?"

"I talked to Lee," interrupted TenTen in a hushed whisper. "And . . . and I'm sorry, Neji. . . I'm just so sorry."

She stole a deep breath.

"I was a bitch. A fucking cold bitch."

She shook her head, silently crying at her foolishness.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but . . . I can't help asking you. . ."

Neji sighed, closing his eyes, exhausted.

"TenTen, I missed you."

"I missed you too," she eagerly declared.

"And I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, Neji. I really am—!"

"No, I am _physically_ tired. I've been on back-to-back missions for weeks."

TenTen pulled away to face him.

"Oh," she said in comprehension. "So . . . you're sleepy then. . ."

Neji nodded.

TenTen stood quickly, tugging on Neji's arm to help him up.

"Right, okay, well, go to bed then!"

Neji rolled his eyes tiredly and unlocked the door, grasping for TenTen's wrist.

"I'm not as stupid as I might look," he muttered to her as the door swung open.

TenTen's heart suffered a leap as he led her inside the dark and stuffy apartment.

Neji shut the door behind her, casting his mask on the kitchen table.

He stripped off his armor, leaving it lying on the floor.

TenTen watched nervously, biting her lip.

Neji's eyes wandered to hers.

A faint smile greeted his lips, walking towards her and grabbing her hand.

He led her to his bed, lying down easily on the mattress.

TenTen did the same, lying across from him softly.

"Goodnight."

TenTen smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Neji."

* * *

_Again, not happy with the way it ended, but I'll get over it._

_Don't expect anymore updates until Neji's birthday (July 3rd). I have an idea for it, and already have some words written out, so lookout for that._

_:D_

_Okay, kids, review._


	16. Birthday

_Happy Birthday, Neji-kun!!!!!!!_

_Doesn't he turn like, eighteen today??? LEGAL. XD_

_Hahaha._

_Well, I hope I find all of you well and enjoying summer._

_I'm enjoying summer, but from inside most of the time. The heat in Alabama sucks. We are well into the hundreds and the heat indexes are crazy. XD Ugh._

krizzie: _Haha. I knew y'all would. :D_

TwilightRaver: _And it was a great chapter, indeed! I can't wait for the next one! Lee rocks. Hahahahahahhaha. Pun. I made a pun!_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Wow. Sixth sense, ne? :D That's okay. . . It's always messed up when I review twice in a row. Honestly, I prefer the sad stories to the happy ones, so I will ALWAYS have unhappy stories in this. :) My friend freshpaint has gotten me back into the latest manga chapters, even though it's over 200 pages ahead of where I REALLY am. XD But, I am going to go read chapter 454 after I post this. Thanks so much, dear! :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Hahaha. Yes, he will. I might do a follow-up. :) Anime Expo!!! Fun!!! :D_

e1nav57: _:( I'm sorry, dear. But, I can't always do happy endings. Sad ones will occur. But, you have my apology. :D Yeah, I wanted to try something new and make TenTen the one who had relationship problems for a change. But you have to admit, it was an EPIC ending. For reals. And the whole subplot between Suzaku and Lelouch? Also epic. And I'm really glad they ended it with Kallen. She's my favorite!!! :D_

ChasingProse: _Yeah, I suck at endings. XD I bumped it up to Mature as a precaution. Well, I thought if he proposed to her it was a bit obvious they had a preceding relationship. . . but maybe I didn't make it as clear. But, with chapter 7, before he proposes to her, I imagined it as a very casual relationship. . . If that makes any sense at all. XD Uh, they weren't important enough to be named, and in my fics, if you're not important, I usually overlook you. But let's just say it was Moegi ('cause I like to use her a lot) and . . . Inaho (who only made one appearance that I know of in the manga/anime.) They better become canon. I will seriously be upset if they don't at least hug or something by the end. XD_

_Okay. Here you go, guys._

**Disclaimer:** Kishie, I'm expecting Danzo dead in chapter 454. Don't disappoint.

* * *

_Birthday._

Neji spent his twenty-third birthday on a mission.

To him, birthdays were not particular sources of celebration.

They were dispensable and unnecessary; really, what was one more year of age to tack on anyway?

Contrary to Neji's beliefs, however, his teammates saw differently.

Upon his return to the Leaf Village, Neji promptly retreated into his apartment, intending to catch up on some needed sleep.

His plan was foiled, though, when he received a knock on his front door, not ten minutes after he himself had arrived.

Grumpily, Neji strode to the door, wresting it open by grasping the knob.(1)

Before him stood his petite teammate TenTen, wearing a broad smile.

Neji glared at her, unhindered.

"What do you want?" Neji said flatly.

Unshaken, TenTen replied, still smiling, "Happy Birthday!"

Neji stared at her blearily.

Eventually, under the weight of his glare, TenTen dropped her smile and pushed past him into the apartment, settling herself comfortably on the couch.

Neji closed his eyes briefly to control his temper before shutting the door.

"Look, TenTen, I'm tired. So, whatever you have to say just save it until later, alright?" he began, gesturing tiredly.

"Oh, hush," she disrupted, waving a hand airily. "I just came to inform you that Guy-sensei and Lee are planning you a surprise party and that I will be here tomorrow at three sharp to kidnap you."

Neji shook his head slightly.

"Please tell me that you're making this up just to make me mad."

TenTen rose from her spot on the couch, easily maneuvering past him to the door.

"Don't I wish. It'd be a lot less trouble."

She pulled open the door, casually walking out without murmuring a goodbye.

Neji had a second of indecision before leaving the apartment, calling out, "Hey! Wait!"

TenTen stopped, turning slowly on her heel.

Neji's mouth quirked in a slight smile.

"Kidnap me? No blindfold, I hope?"

TenTen smirked and shrugged limply.

"Hey, you never know with Lee and Guy-sensei."

Neji rolled his eyes.

A second of silence passed between them, the hallway empty save the two teammates.

"So, what did you get me?"

TenTen raised a dark eyebrow.

"You'll see tomorrow."

She turned again to leave.

"But what is it?"

TenTen's forehead wrinkled as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Why? Are you so eager to return it before you've even seen what it is?"

Neji shook his head, his long hair swishing some behind him.

"No. Just curious."

TenTen nodded carefully and started for the exit again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Neji."

Neji grimaced but nodded at her, returning to his apartment where he hurriedly went to bed.

-

Neji did not usually sleep late, but upon waking the next morning at ten, he assumed his mission had taken more out of him than he expected.

He clumsily pushed himself out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He ate a solitary lunch and spent his afternoon by himself, anticipating TenTen's arrival.

As usual, she entered without introduction and without apology.

"Hey," she called out, looking around until she located Neji.

Neji greeted her with a small smile.

"No blindfold I see," he commented from the couch.

"Yeah, I think they forgot. . . But I can get you one if you want?"

"No thanks."

TenTen chuckled, crossing her arms.

"So, Guy-sensei and Lee told me to stall because they're not ready yet. . ."

Neji shook his head.

"You are the worst secret keeper in existence."

TenTen shrugged, unconcerned as she sat beside him on the couch, throwing her feet out to rest on the coffee table.

"It's not my fault," she defended. "They should've known better than to send me on this particular quest. I spoil everything."

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No, you don't. Besides, do you think I'd willingly go with Guy or Lee if they didn't tell me what was going on?"

TenTen shook her head.

"Exactly. It's best they sent you. Even if you didn't tell me about the surprise party, I would still go with you. You're my best friend; I trust you."

TenTen paused, sending Neji a surprised glance.

"What?" Neji quickly asked.

"Aw, in your old age, you're getting nicer!" she cooed, swiftly pinching his cheek.

Neji swatted her hand away grouchily.

"Shut up," he fussed, glaring.

TenTen grinned at him cheekily, finding it funny.

She reached over and patted his knee in apology.

"It was just a joke. Jeez."

Neji met her gaze, considering her.

He leaned forward, moving towards her carefully.

TenTen's eyes darted around, finding the clock.

"Come on, I have some errands we can run."

Neji sighed and followed her out the door.

-

TenTen's errands were more equivalent to stuff-to-do-while-bored in Neji's book.

She led him to the grocery store, where TenTen perused the toys.

Neji was taken completely unawares when TenTen shot him with a toy gun that shot a cork bullet attached to a string.

"You are such a child," he commented, tossing a paper airplane at her face. "Can we go yet?"

TenTen quirked her mouth in thought.

"I am not a child, and yes, I guess we can start over there."

The two began the walk to Guy's house, passing civilians and ninja alike.

"So, a few warnings before we get there," TenTen started as soon as Guy's house came into view.

"Should I be worried?"

TenTen seriously thought over it.

"Um. . . I'll keep you posted."

Neji smiled.

"Please do."

"Okay. When we get in the house, do _not_ under any circumstances, look down. Save yourself the embarrassment, please. Don't go in the kitchen, whatever you do, and please, for the love of Kami, act surprised. Guy-sensei and Lee worked really hard on this and they'd throttle me if they found out I told you."

"Can I ask why I can't look at the floor?"

"No."

Neji rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine. Can we go in?"

"Um. . ."

TenTen pressed her ear to the thin door.

Someone snickered from inside.

TenTen vaguely recognized it as Ino.

Lee shushed her loudly.

"I guess," she said, slightly unsure as she turned towards Neji again.

Neji leaned in beside her, pressing his own ear to the door.

He watched TenTen's face as he did so, eventually forgetting altogether that he was listening for sounds of laughter from his friends.

TenTen slowly looked at him, indecisive.

"Neji. . ."

He shook his head, dismissing whatever she had been about to say.

He kissed her chastely on the lips, ignoring TenTen's hand on his chest, attempting to push him away.

TenTen stepped back from him, letting her hand fall.

"Hey!" whispered TenTen sternly. "Don't turn this back on me. Go in there and have fun. It's _your_ damn birthday, and you only turn twenty-three once, so go already!"

Neji stole another look at her before pushing through the door, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

There was a pause, and then the lights flipped on with a click and various people popped our from behind furniture and plants, shouting, "Surprise!"

Neji stared at each of his friends in turn, managing to appear shocked in his own personal way.

"What—?"

"Happy Birthday, Neji!!!" bellowed Lee, coming up to him and clapping him on the shoulder.

Neji gave him a small smile.

All of his friends were there, including several senseis.

Neji noticed Kakashi over in the corner, reading his famed Icha Icha Paradise book.

He made a mental note to steer clear of him.

Neji was ushered deeper into the house, conversing with his counterparts.

The only person missing was TenTen, who had disappeared as soon as Neji had walked inside the house.

Neji tried not to feel guilty.

As Neji and his acquaintances sat down around the living room, Lee and Guy bustled around, assembling presents and wheeling in a cake.

Neji grimaced as Lee and Guy shoved a multitude of presents in his lap, trapping him in the couch.

He grumbled but murmured out a general thank you to the partakers.

He started unwrapping one, denoting from the sloppy handwriting that it was from Naruto.

"Naruto, what is this?"

Naruto scrambled to Neji's side, looking down at it also.

"It's an IOU ticket book! See, whenever you want something or need a favor, you take one out and give me one and I'll make it happen! See, I signed my name and everything!"(2)

"Naruto, that is the worst gift ever," Ino scoffed from the corner, shaking her head.

"No," Neji slowly corrected her, "it's . . . nice. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded easily, sitting back down next to Sakura.

Neji examined the ticket book a little longer before he set it aside, reaching for another present.

-

Half an hour later, wrapping paper littered the floor, and most of the party guests were groaning from the amount of cake they'd eaten.

Finally, the guests began to leave, claiming they'd eaten too much and desperately needed to crash and sleep some of it off.

Neji willingly waved them away, setting to work with helping clean up.

However, TenTen made her first appearance since they'd arrived, yelling at him to sit down and relax, for Kami's sakes.

Neji ignored her however, as he entered the kitchen behind her, breaking one of her established rules.

"What are you doing?!" she stormed as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Washing the dishes."

TenTen crossed her arms defiantly.

"What? You won't let me do anything else."

TenTen rolled her eyes and left the room, just as Neji started to clean the silverware.

Minutes later, she returned, clearing her throat from behind him.

Neji looked up from the sink, ignoring the slim, long box that was being offered to him.

TenTen was leaning against the doorpost, holding the box aloft with ease.

She nodded towards it.

"It's your present," she clarified quietly.

Neji studied her face, noticing the familiar lighter flecks of auburn in her brown eyes, the way her lips pursed carelessly.

Neji dried his hands on a nearby towel, taking the box as his fingers grasped open the lid.

Quickly, TenTen murmured, "If you don't like it, I can always get you something else."

Neji tossed the lid onto the counter beside him, gingerly reaching into the shallow depths to pick the gift up.

Neji unsheathed the ninjato from the black ebony scabbard, tucking it under his arm.

Neji's eyes roved the ninjato, memorizing every detail of the sword.

TenTen allowed him several seconds before saying softly, "For your ANBU promotion."

Neji ran his fingers down the polished metal, his skin prickling when a finger strayed too much to the sharp edge.

The hilt was woven with black and white cord, leaving the kashira exposed.

Neji turned the ninjato over, examining the back of it.

Some script caught his eye.

There, under the hilt, was his name, scripted in familiar kanji.

He ran his thumb over the kanji, nodding his head at the notches they made in the steel surface.

Neji looked up at his teammate, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You crafted this yourself."

TenTen nodded in answer, even though it had been a statement.

Neji shook his head at the sword, disbelieving.

"How long did it take?"

"Um. . . a few weeks for the hilt. Several months for the ninjato. And . . . a bit more for the scabbard."

"TenTen. . ."

"I just . . . I just, uh, wanted to give you something new for a change. Something that was personal and usable and—!"

Neji had put the ninjato back into the scabbard and had embraced her swiftly.

He kissed her fleetingly on the mouth, noticing that this time, she did not protest as much.

Neji looked down at her, brushing aside some of her hair.

"You like it, then?" she prompted, uncrossing her arms.

"Very much. . . Thank you for doing this, TenTen."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Neji."

* * *

(1) Don't any of you dare lecture me on Japanese doors. XD

(2) At this time, I imagined Naruto as Hokage, so that's a pretty dang good present, if you ask me. :D

_I wanted to add something to the end, but I wasn't sure what. I think it's alright, for the most part, though. :)_

_I might do a follow-up one-shot that incorporates Naruto's gift to Neji. . . Hm._

_Okay!_

_Guys, have a wonderful 4__th__ of July/Independence Day! Spend time with your families, shoot off fireworks, all that good stuff. :D_

_Review!_


	17. Insecurity

_You know what I hate most?_

_Not being able to finish an idea._

_XD_

_Currently, I have thirteen fracking one-shots for Vicissitude._

_The problem: I cannot for the life of me finish any of them._

_Gr._

_Also, this a very short installment and I have a few notes for it._

_This one-shot is related to a mini-series I started back in February and ended in March._

_It's called Proofing and to give you a synopsis, it features Neji and TenTen in various stages of parenting, governing their two children, Miki and Kaito._

_Now, you don't have to read Proofing to get this one-shot, but I suggest you do . . . 'cause Proofing's cute as heck. :)_

_Okay?_

_Okay._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _You see, I hate Danzo. He sucks. :P Kawaii!_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Hehehe. :D_

TwilightRaver: _You know what's disappointing? I live an hour and a half from the beach and I haven't gone all summer. XD Hehe. No joke, I had to explain the IOU thing to like, a gajillion people at work and to my mom. XD They're hard to explain._

e1nav57: _Yes, yes. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Ah, Kishie, it's been ten years. . . Coolness. . . But, by now, I'm sure you're getting old. . . How about you turn Naruto over to me, hm?

* * *

_Insecurity._

Neji quietly entered his house, tugging off his shoes.

He leaned his ninjato silently against the wall, making sure the angle would hold.

Neji analyzed the dark house, breathing in its familiar scent.

It had been too long since he'd been here. Far too long.

Stealthily, he entered his bedroom, his heart swelling at the sight of his wife.

Neji went to the bureau, glancing at himself in the mirror as he undid his hitai-ate.

He looked tired.

And old.

Neji suspiciously glanced at the dark circles under his eyes, the wrinkles in his forehead creasing further.

He sighed and shook his head, turning his back away from the mirror as he pulled off his armor, setting it carefully on an unoccupied chair.

Cautiously, Neji sat down on the bed, watching his wife for a reaction.

TenTen shifted, looking around for him.

Neji smiled a little and lied down next to her, encircling her waist to pull her closer to him.

Neji pressed his mouth to her neck lightly, breathing deeply in contentment.

TenTen covered Neji's hand that was holding her, welcoming him back.

Neji waited a few minutes before speaking, allotting her time to get used to his presence once more.

"How's Miki?" he murmured in a low voice, the closeness of his mouth resonating in TenTen's ear.

TenTen imperceptibly shook her head, sighing.

"She's fine, I guess. Boy crazy like I never was," TenTen snorted.

The latter made Neji lower an eyebrow in disquiet, but he dismissed it, turning thoughts to his son.

"And Kaito?"

"Annoying as ever. I swear, he reminds me so much of Naruto I wonder sometimes if he has his DNA."

Neji threw her a sharp look.

"That's not funny," he informed her.

TenTen responded with a slow smile, her eyes still closed.

However, seconds later, her smile faded and she opened her eyes to see him clearly.

"Neji."

Neji's pale eyes floated to hers, lifting his eyebrows at the look in her brown eyes.

TenTen shook her head.

"I can't raise two teenagers by myself, Neji. I can't handle it."

Neji said nothing, considering her meaning.

"I can't control the missions I get, TenTen," Neji muttered.

"But you can control if you take them or not," snapped TenTen in a whisper, her gaze burning.

She shook her head again.

"I missed you. I missed you too much," she revealed, her expression softening. "Three months is too long for a separation."

Neji reached out and brushed back her hair, kissing her levelly on the lips.

"I'll go and talk to Naruto in the morning," he promised her, placing another chaste kiss on her mouth.

TenTen insecurely turned the band on Neji's finger.

* * *

_That might seem like an awkward ending to you, but I really like the unsureness of it._

_:)_

_Review._

_Cha!_


	18. Cut Scene One

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE OVER ONE-HUNDRED VIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You guys make me so happy._

_:)_

_So, this is the first of what I'm sure will be many cut scenes._

_The only people who have seen these scenes are me, and they come from different stories; I have a bunch for Wrong I can crack out, now that I think of it._

_This one is from Fighter._

_Special Note: This takes place during a chapter that hasn't been published yet. It's from Neji's POV, and no, I won't tell you what's going on. If you read Fighter, you'll find out . . . sometime. I'll let you know._

_:)_

_Enjoy._

TR: _Yeah, I know. I really want to go with my BFF, but he's been working a lot. :( Yeah. I was going to add a bit more where Neji wakes up in the morning and Miki and Kaito are being loud, and TenTen's like, "SHUT UP! You're dad's sleeping!" Haha. It would've been fun. . . But I wouldn't have known how to finish it. Exactly! I like unsure endings, because then I don't feel like I have an obligation to make it happy or sad. :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thanks! :D_

Shubhs: _Aw. :D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Bought? Hahaha. ;)_

neji's goddess: _What'd he do? :D_

_Read._

**Disclaimer:** M.K. owns. And yes, I do mean Mary-Kate. Ashley sucks. ;D

* * *

_Cut Scene One._

I watched her move around her, shifting her feet against the wet asphalt.

It made me angry that she was even fighting in this situation anyway; it was unnecessary.

I considered her, noting her busted mouth.

I sighed and pushed off the lamppost I was using for support.

The girl dug her nails into TenTen's skin.

TenTen retaliated by grabbing a fistful of hair, yanking hard enough to make the girl cry out.

A twinge in my gut compelled me faster, quickening my stride toward the two of them.

I reached them and pushed TenTen back, forcing her to let go.

My shoulder protested, making me wince in pain.

I caught TenTen's eye, trying to read her expression.

I released a breath in exasperation, at a loss to figure her out.

"Go home," I ordered, intending to deal with her there.

TenTen met my gaze and stood unstably, starting on her way.

I watched until she blended in with the dark.

I blinked and turned to the girl, who admittedly looked much worse than TenTen.

I noted the blood seeping through past her hair, breaking the skin on her scalp.

I swallowed and reached into my pocket.

She visibly stiffened, obviously thinking I was going to hurt her.

She relaxed when she saw the wad of cash.

I handed it to her.

"Five hundred dollars," I said. "That should pay for the damages."

She looked me over curiously before closing her hand around the bills, walking back the way she'd come.

Shoving my hands into my now empty pockets, I left too, following TenTen's previously paved trail.

* * *

_I bet all you readers are wondering what the heck THAT'S about?_

_Well, too bad._

_You're going to have to endure a bit of a wait._

_:D_

_Review; tell me what you thought._


	19. Tattoo

_This doesn't technically constitute for a double-shot, but for those of you who didn't read the chapter I posted late Sunday, please do so. :D_

_Thanks._

_I wrote this in about 40 minutes. . . I don't know why I got this idea either, but I thought it was funny._

_:D_

_I should go sleep now. XD_

**Disclaimer:** If you're looking for the owner, he cannot be reached at this present time. Try sometime later.

* * *

_Tattoo._

"Neji, I think I'm going to get a tattoo."

Neji's forehead creased.

He turned away from the bag he was re-packing to look at his female counterpart.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled to no end.

TenTen was sitting on the grass where they'd just finished practicing, sorting her senbon and kunai in their rightful places.

She shrugged.

"I don't know; I just want one."

Neji wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"They're unbecoming," he replied, lifting the bag to swing it over his shoulder.

"To you. Besides, you would have to get one if you got into ANBU," TenTen pointed out.

Neji shook his head.

"That's not the same thing."

"How so?" TenTen prompted, finally meeting his unending stare.

"In ANBU, it's to mark you for a purpose. You just want a tattoo because you think it's cool."

TenTen shot him a dark glare.

"I'm not shallow," she grumbled, standing up.

Neji stayed silent, intending to hear more of a response.

When she didn't say anything else, Neji put the conversation out of his mind as he followed her out of the training grounds.

-

Days later, she brought up the subject again.

They were eating dinner at Ichiraku with a few other shinobi from the year below them.

Naruto was currently regaling some fantastic (and probably untrue) story from a particularly rough day when he'd still been with Jiraiya, much to the amusement of the other ninja.

Neji smiled slightly, shaking his head at the blonde-headed boy.

TenTen caught Neji's eye and smirked, rolling her eyes in Naruto's direction.

Neji smiled a little wider at his ramen, and TenTen snorted, breaking the gaze.

"Hey, Neji," muttered TenTen lowly, not wanting to disrupt Naruto's story.

Neji glanced at her.

"If I get a tattoo, where should I get it?" she asked.

Neji sighed.

"You're still on this tattoo stunt?" he queried, twirling some ramen with his chopsticks.

"Yes; why wouldn't I be?"  
"They're ugly!" Neji hissed quietly, studying her brown eyes.

"That's your opinion!" TenTen responded, lowering her head toward Neji. "Besides, you'd be surprised how many guys like tattoos!"

Neji perched an eyebrow at her.

"You want a tattoo so a guy will like you?"  
TenTen's cheeks flushed.

"Of course not!"

Neji didn't believe her, but pushed some ramen into his mouth so he wouldn't say so.

Once he'd finished chewing, he thoughtfully looked her over.

She was watching Naruto complete his story, her brown irises running over the assembled shinobi.

"You don't need to get a tattoo just so a guy will like you," Neji murmured softly to her.

TenTen's eyes snapped to his face, considering.

Finally, she retorted, "Maybe to you."

Neji bit his tongue to stop himself from getting angry with her.

"No guy is worth something as stupid as a tattoo. And if you do it, you'll just be throwing away your money."

TenTen did not reply, instead she ordered a cup of sake and turned away from Neji, focusing on the rambunctious tellings of Naruto Uzumaki.

-

TenTen did not bring the subject with Neji again, and he assumed the problem had been resolved with TenTen finally hearing reason.

However, he was disproved when he answered her at his apartment door a week and a half later.

She was beaming, making Neji immediately wary.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed, pushing past him to gain entrance to his small home.

Neji raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue.

Her brown eyes were lively, bouncing.

"I did it. I got a tattoo."

Neji stared at her before saying, "You didn't."

Obviously, this was not what TenTen had wanted.

She slumped into a chair by the door, shooting Neji a nasty look.

"Jeez, way to be excited for a friend."

"I told you not to do it in the first place!" Neji cried loudly, his voice echoing.

TenTen's eyes tightened, narrowing in on her friend.

"Well, I did, Neji. I've desecrated my skin so label me as Untouchable!" she shouted back, standing quickly to leave.

Neji gripped her upper arm firmly, swinging her back into the living room as he blocked the door.

He stole a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "Well, let me see it."

TenTen considered him for a second, judging, before unbuttoning her shirt.

Neji's eyes widened, panicky.

"Wait. Where'd you get it?"

TenTen noticed his expression and rolled her eyes.

"Relax, stupid. I got it on my shoulder."

Neji relaxed some of the tension that had appeared in his muscles, moving toward her to pull down her collar.

There, on the inside of TenTen's shoulder, the part closest to her neck, was a small . . . something.

Neji's forehead crinkled, bemused.

After several seconds of trying to figure whatever it was, Neji finally inquired, "What is it?"  
Exasperatedly, TenTen snapped, "What do you mean, 'What is it'? It's a bird, idiot!"

Neji clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't laugh.

"TenTen, I don't think it's a bird."  
"Of course it's a bird, Neji, what else would it be?"

Neji let out an unrestrained snort.

He quickly drug TenTen to the bathroom, leaving her there to obtain a small hand-mirror he kept in his room.

When he returned, he swivelled TenTen to face away from the mirror in the bathroom, her back to it.

Expertly, Neji tilted the hand-mirror until he got the image he was searching for, allowing TenTen to look at it.

TenTen analyzed the image darkly, her expression turning to brooding in a matter of seconds.

Finally, she parted her lips to speak what exactly was on her mind, much to Neji's amusement.

"Fuck."

* * *

_Hahaha._

_My friend would be horrified (she doesn't support tattooery. . .) :D_

_Review!_


	20. Cut Scene Two

_Double-shot!!!!_

_This time, a cut scene from Wrong._

_I got this sometime last year, and though I knew I wasn't going to use it, I still put it with all of my other Wrong pending scenes._

_Neji and TenTen are both eighteen in this, just so you know._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Wrong. :)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Weren't you already reading it? :/_

_And for those of you that specifically asked: The tattoo wasn't anything particular, just a blob of ink, if you will._

_Okay! Now that that's out of the way. . ._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns, much to my displeasure.

* * *

_Cut Scene Two._

I entered our training grounds, ready.

Neji had taken it upon himself to start surprising me lately as I arrived to train with him, jumping down from trees and throwing kunai from places I couldn't see; testing my reflexes.

But there was no surprise attack awaiting me today. Neji was meditating, his back against a large oak standing out amongst the many trees.

I smirked. It was my turn for surprises now.

I crept toward him quietly, avoiding tree limbs and other loud looking items.

I reached Neji and silently sank to my knees.

He was still meditating.

I controlled my breathing as best as I could, making my movements as slow as humanly possible.

My face moved just as easily, inching closer to his.

When I brought my lips to his, it was so soft, even _I_ couldn't hear it.

For a few seconds, Neji didn't react. And then, disappointingly, he pushed me away.

His eyes were wide open now, not able to keep his cool Hyuga eyes from betraying his shock.

"Surprise?" I offered in a sheepish voice.

Well, I sure felt stupid now. What had I been thinking? That Neji would _appreciate_ what I'd done?! God, how could I be such an _idiot_?!

"I'm sorry," I started a second later, beginning to stand.

Neji stopped me, grasping my shoulder.

His pale eyes were different now, understanding.

A question rose to mouth, but it was suddenly blocked from getting out.

_He_ waskissing _me_.

And then he wasn't, and we were both standing.

I don't know how I'd gotten there; by Neji's own doing or my unconscious mind?

I bit my lip. He had tasted good.

Neji was back to looking indifferent, as usual.

"Are we going to train or not?" he asked me.

I nodded dumbly, grabbing several shuriken in both of my hands.

* * *

_Hm. If I had put this in Wrong, that would have been where the separation would be; followed by awkwardness. :D_

_I really, really liked this piece when I wrote it._

_Like, amazingly._

_I think I always knew I wouldn't put it in, but dare to dream, right?_

_Haha._

_Review._

_Next shot. . . Go!_


	21. Cut Scene Three

_Go back if you didn't read Cut Scene Two._

_:)_

_This is also a cut shot from Wrong._

_I wanted to use it desperately, but I couldn't see Lee actually talking back. . . or TenTen abusing him. . ._

_Erm . . . you'll see._

_:)_

_For a disclaimer, go back one._

* * *

_Cut Scene Three._

Unfortunately, I was summoned to Lady Tsunade's office almost five seconds after I'd walked through the door.

Grumpily, I made my way to the Hokage's office.

Guy-sensei, Lee, and Neji were already there. Jeez. I hated being late.

"Good, you're all here," started Lady Tsunade, assessing us quickly.

I stumbled into step beside Neji.

"Since two of you were promoted to Chunin, I stretched a little to give you a mission, to break you in, per se."

Neji and Lee nodded.

"Guy-sensei and TenTen will accompany you, though your teacher will act as a student. The both of you have two goals for this mission. First, you must both work together as the commanding officers. Guy-sensei and TenTen will listen and do what you say. You give the orders. And secondly, you must complete the mission."

She held out a folder to Lee and Neji.

"Look it over well. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

We bowed in thanks and left as a group.

In the hallway, I looked over Lee's shoulder to read the print, but he kept walking, making it impossible.

I looked expectantly at Neji.

"Lee and I have to command the mission. . . We're capturing some rogues and bringing them back to the Fire Country. Guy-sensei will be in charge of directions and making sure we're doing everything correctly . . . and TenTen . . . TenTen will be doing whatever we need her to."

I glared up at the white-eyed prodigy.

So, I got the lackey job, did I?

-

In short, I wasn't happy about the decision to put Neji and Lee in charge.

Yes, Neji had long since stopped being such a jackass all the time, but he and Lee's relationship was far from flawless.

Them working together would be a tough feat.

Though, entertaining enough to watch.

We left early in the morning, exiting Konoha's huge wooden gates before the sun had broken into the sky, unhindered by the ground we stood on.

I kept yawning as we moved through the trees, trying to carefully keep our feet from shy limbs that threatened to trip us.

Four hours later, we halted in a small town near the border.

Much to Lee and Guy-sensei's protests of "It is not far now; we must prevail!" and "Come now, TenTen, Neji, you must not be lazy!"

I almost kicked them. Almost.

Our destination was the Bird Country, only a few ? from the Fire Country.

At the border town, we refilled our water canteens and rested some in this open area with benches. We assumed it was a park of some sort.

It was then that the antics began.

Lee was doing one-armed handstands and walking around, his black hair hanging out from his face.

Neji was studying the sky with interest. I thought I saw him watching the birds.

Guy-sensei was encouraging Lee, egging him into some other extreme tricks and exercises.

Feeling particularly mean spirited though, I flung a shuriken at Lee's shoe, causing him to topple over.

"TenTen!!" he whined, his head upside down against the ground.

I caught Neji's smirk and smiled.

"Stop showing off," I said, remembering why I was angry.

Lee grumbled.

"Just because you're angry that Neji and I get to lead the team doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," I heard him mutter.

My mouth dropped open in surprise; Lee _never_ talked back.

Before I knew it, I was standing, pulling out a bo staff, swinging it in my hands once before jabbing it at Lee's knee.

It hit the kneecap with a resounding _crack!_ and Lee winced in pain.

"TenTen!" yelled Guy-sensei.

I ignored him.

"How dare you?!" I shouted down at Lee.

He was looking up at me, defiant.

"You know it's true!" he shot back, dark eyes flashing.

As I reared back to hit him again, faintly, I heard Guy-sensei exclaim fearfully, "No, TenTen! Teammates must never use their gifts against each other!"

_Too late_, I thought absently as the bo staff neared Lee's chest.

It would knock the breath out of him thoroughly.

If it had ever gotten a chance to get there, that is.

Neji had grabbed my waist and taken hold of my right arm, the one that had the most force behind it.

"Put me _down_!!" I screamed as Neji picked me up and started to carry me away from Lee, scrambling and squirming violently all the way.

I know I caught Neji's skin and scratched him quite a bit in the several minutes he handled me. I was still in possession of my bo staff and I prodded Neji in various places before he restrained me by wresting the staff from my powerful hands.

I did not feel particularly regretful about injuring him.

"Stop moving so much. You're heavy," Neji grunted, finally setting me down when we were out of sight from Lee and Guy-sensei.

I took offense to that.

Snatching my bo staff back, I brought it across Neji's throat.

He deflected it away, intending to steal my staff back again.

I jabbed at his stomach, kicking away his hand with my ankle.

Neji swiftly gripped my foot and twisted it, making me turn in pain.

Using the bo staff as a pivot as I brought my ground-bound foot up in a quick jump, bringing it to kick Neji in the side of the face.

Again, Neji attempted to take my bo and I kicked his hand away.

This time, however, when he clutched my foot, he pulled me forward, causing me to lose my balance.

I grabbed him for support and Neji and I collapsed to the ground. I found myself in a very uncomfortable position lying on top of Neji.

I smiled at him hastily, nervous.

He stared at me before pushing me off him without further presentation.

I fell back onto the ground with an _oof!_ of breath, watching Neji's expression carefully.

He stood brusquely and rubbed his face with the heel of his hand, meeting my gaze.

"That hurt," he informed flatly.

I shrugged, trying to appear like I didn't care.

"He's right, you know," Neji eventually addressed.

I looked up at him, disappointed and angry that he was taking sides. Especially that he taking sides with Lee over me.

I was his sparring partner for Kami's sake!

"Right about what?" I queried, playing innocent.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know what," he sighed, pausing for a good length before continuing. "You're jealous."

"Am not!" I instantly denied.

Neji glared at me condescendingly.

"Yeah, right," he muttered to himself. "Then why did you attack Lee?"

"I did not _attack_ him!" I defended, clutching my forearm hard. "I cracked him on the kneecap with the blunt edge of a bo staff. Big deal."

"And you _attacked_ him because you're jealous that we are leading the team on this mission."

"Why is everyone so sure that I'm jealous?!" I shrieked, standing quickly. "Maybe the bo just slipped!"

Neji looked at me like I was stupid.

"You know," he remarked tiredly, "if you're going to lie so often, perhaps you should learn to do it better."

I stared at him.

"Yeah, like you're such a great liar, Neji? How dare you say that when you're such a hypocrite?!"

Neji's eyebrow quirked in confusion as it raised.

"_I'm_ a hypocrite?"

I nodded.

"How so?" Neji inquired, seeming slightly amused.

"You think you're so much better than everybody else just because you're a Hyuga. Well, you know what I think? Hyugas are pretty sucky teammates and they're _definitely_ sucky friends."

"You think so?" posed Neji.

Yep. Definitely amused.

I nodded again.

Neji walked slowly towards me, stopping just shy of a foot from me.

"If you think so. . . maybe you should reconsider our arrangement," he said in a low voice. "I am not one to press my company on people who do not want it."

"What arrangement?" I shot, confused.

Neji looked me over swiftly.

"Our training arrangement," replied Neji shortly.

"Oh."

"So, when you make your decision, let me know."

Neji gave me a lingering look before turning back and going through the trees, returning to the park.

I sat down on the ground, unsure of what had just happened.

-

When I wandered back to the park, Lee was snoozing against a thick pole.

Neji was staring at the sky and Guy-sensei was mumbling to himself about something.

"So. . ." I began and the two turned to me, "should we move out?"

"Ah, yes, dearest TenTen!" announced Guy-sensei, standing to his feet in a bounce. "We should leave at once!"

Neji did not look at me when we started out. He was probably angry at me for hitting him.

* * *

_Follow-up?_

_Maybe._

_You know, if I have the energy and all that._

_;D_

_Review!_


	22. Sprinkles!

_Some humor/sexiness, finally. :)_

_This came about because I am literally addicted to sprinkle pictures. Particularly ones that have like, lips with sprinkles stuck to them? Yeah. They're neat. I'm STILL trying to figure out how the photographer stuck the sprinkles onto the mouth. Hm. . ._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Hehe. Maybe I'll do a follow up. Maybe not. :)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _I could've sworn you read it. . . :/ Exactly why I put it in here. :D Glad you liked it._

e1nav57: _Sure, sure. Take your time. It's not going anywhere. :D_

**Disclaimer:** I'll just cut to the chase and say I don't hold ownership. I just totally disregard Kishimoto's work. :)

* * *

**Song:** Xoxo - Nickasaur!

* * *

_Sprinkles._

For some inexplicable reason, TenTen was baking.

She did not bake usually, unless she was undercover on a mission and it called for a housewife type roll.

The extent of TenTen's cooking was owed to the fabulous invention called the microwave.

She stayed away from the oven in her house, unable to forget the infamous incident involving burning water.(1)

Which didn't even begin to cover why she was baking.

Neji himself was puzzled when TenTen answered the door that Saturday morning, apron askew and a white powder coating half of her messy hair.

"What are you doing?" he inquired curiously.

TenTen smiled faintly, leaning against the doorpost.

"Baking."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Insulted, TenTen turned away from him and flounced back into the kitchen, leaving the door open for Neji's entrance.

"Because I wanted to; is that okay with you, Neji?" she retorted, her implications not meriting a reply.

Neji turned the corner into the kitchen, instantly dismayed.

"I'm not helping you clean this up," he told her flatly, eyes roving over the littered and untidy counters.

"You will if you like my cupcakes."(2)

Skeptical, Neji carefully stepped around some pans lying on the floor and arrived at his teammate's side.

She was mixing a bowl of white icing with a whisk, her powerful arms working away.

"TenTen?"

"Neji, I'm busy."

"TenTen, what time did you put in these cupcakes?"

TenTen's brown head snapped up, distracted.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think they're burning," Neji replied, crouching down to peer into the lit oven.

"Shit, shit, shit!" TenTen screeched, shoving him out of the way as she pulled open the oven door quickly.

As Neji had suggested, the tops of the cupcakes were easily turning darker, some already black.

TenTen reached in, aiming for the pan they were resting in.

However, Neji pushed her hands out of range, rescuing the cupcakes himself.

When he earned himself a glower, he explained.

"You weren't wearing gloves, idiot. Do you _want_ to go to the hospital?"

TenTen glanced at the mitten Neji had swiftly grabbed and tugged it off, placing it on her own hand.

She reached for a small bottle of toothpicks, one-handedly popping off the cap and pulling one out to stick into a cupcake.

Neji assessed the twelve cupcakes in the pan, inquisitive.

"Are these good?" he asked, unable to withhold his question any longer.

TenTen turned to him, continuing her mixing.

"You've never had a cupcake before?" she wondered in an astounded voice. "Who the hell deprived you of this childish goodness?"

Neji smirked but shrugged to answer her.

TenTen considered him.

"Alright, just because of that, you have to eat the first one."

"Oh, no, you're not poisoning me that easily," Neji said, leaning away from the counter.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you eat it, even if I have to shove it down your proper Hyuga throat," she boldly declared.

Neji raised an eyebrow in challenge, but the gesture was missed by TenTen who was now pulling out the toothpick in judgement.

"Yep, they're done!" she exclaimed, picking one up.

She cautiously applied the white icing to the top of the selected cupcake, flourishing with a wisp.

Gingerly, she handed it to Neji, watching his expression.

Neji reluctantly received the treat, slowly biting into the sweet delicacy.

Aware of TenTen's unwavering eyes, Neji chewed thoughtfully, tasting every complete morsel.

The icing had a saccharine, sugary taste, making Neji's mouth water.

Neji met TenTen's brown irises, his swallowing and digesting complete.

"Well?" prompted TenTen.

Neji teased her with a quick smile.

"Very . . . sweet."

TenTen grinned widely, her face brightening.

Following Neji's lead, TenTen ate a cupcake also, pleased with her work.

"Mm," she uttered, nodding. "This is good. But it would taste even better with sprinkles."

She turned to search through her cabinets, moving aside useless utensils and spices.

"Oh, wait," TenTen murmured, grasping another minuscule bottle as she turned to Neji. "You've never had sprinkles either, have you?"

Neji shook his head.

"I swear, Neji, you're one of the weirdest people I've ever met."

Amused, he responded, "Who would be the weirdest?"

TenTen pursed her lips before answering, "Guy-sensei."

"Thought so."

TenTen prepared two cupcakes, this time lathering the icing in tiny sprinkles.

"TenTen, I don't need that many sprinkl—!"

"Neji, you have to have as many sprinkles as possible to gain the full spectrum of the sprinkle experience."

Neji rolled his eyes at her, seriously thinking that all of his teammates were crazy.

"Alright. Now, you have to have an open mind with this," TenTen educated, holding two sprinkled cupcakes aloft as she skipped around the kitchen isle to Neji's side, standing before him. "You can't judge the sprinkles before they judge you."

"TenTen, that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Shut up and digest the damn sprinkles, Neji!" she shouted, threateningly holding the cupcake close to his face.

Grudgingly, Neji took it and ate it without any further presentation.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the increased taste, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Is it good?"

Neji nodded.

Pleased, TenTen picked up her own cupcake, satisfactorily eating the top of the cupcake.

Neji politely set down his cupcake, watching her.

From the angle she'd taken on the cupcake, her mouth was successfully covered in thick white icing and multicolored sprinkles.

In his gut, Neji felt that familiar stir he received when TenTen did something particularly peculiar or humorous or attractive.

And right now . . . Neji was shamed to say she looked positively savory.(3)

He decisively leaned forward, clumsily colliding his mouth into TenTen's.

Pleasurably, Neji ran his tongue over TenTen's delectable lips.

She moaned, effortlessly parting her lips to allow him entry.

Neji pushed her back against the small counter, sliding his tongue into her tepid mouth.

A low, guttural sound emanated from Neji's open mouth, resonating all the way to his fingers.

He was slightly aware of TenTen's legs encircling his waist, her hand weaving through his hair.

Neji broke away from his teammate's mouth, breathing heavily.

TenTen, also breathing with some difficulty, reached out and grasped Neji's chin roughly, making him look at her.

"So, I guess you liked the sprinkles," she muttered, brown eyes dancing.

Neji chuckled.

TenTen bit her icing-free lip.

"Would you like to continue this in the back?" she inquired stealthily, raising a dark eyebrow.

Neji considered her before moving off of her, TenTen's legs slipping off of his frame.

"Yes. . . I don't think I got all of that icing, actually."

TenTen laughed and hopped off the isle, sauntering out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

"And Neji?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you bring the icing and sprinkles."

Neji was positive she was joking, but he brought them with him anyway.

* * *

(1) I stole the burning water part from a movie. 150 points to Gryffindor if you get it right. :D

(2) When I re-read this sentence, I realized this could be construed in two very different ways. XD Fail for KNO.

(3) I was going to put 'appetizing', but I'll be shot before I turn Neji-kun into Edward fracking Cullen. Shot and dragged through the streets.

_Ugh._

_I'm kind of . . . ashamed I wrote something that . . . suggestive._

_XD_

_Good thing I didn't include the smut then, hm?_

_Haha. Gotcha._

_;)_

_Review, ladies and gents!_


	23. Scars

_This is an odd experiment, guys._

_Dead serious._

_Basically, to explain it some, this one-shot consists of disconnected thoughts._

_Half-formed sentences, some dark ideals. . ._

_Yeah._

_I'm pretty sure most of you won't like this._

_In fact, I'm okay with that._

_I write for me, and if you guys dig that, then I'm cool with that._

_But as I said, this is an experiment._

_A not very appealing one, if I can say so._

_Yeah._

_It's a step off the deep end._

_So, watch your step._

Drea1284: _I know what you mean. The whole time I was writing, I was hungry. XD_

Shubhs: _Hehe. Thankies!_

keri: _:D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _The quote was from the movie "Bratz". It's a kid movie, and I'm not ashamed to say I enjoy watching it. :D Thank you!_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Hahahaha. I was kidding. ;D I LOVE Harry Potter! :D I have a few HP stories lying around somewhere. . . :/_

e1nav57: _Hahah. :D It was just an idea for Wrong that I knew I would never publish for that story. It's not linked to anything, per se._

**Disclaimer:** M.K. owns.

* * *

**Song:** Burn Out Bright - Switchfoot

* * *

_Scars._

She was used to the scars.

Fond of them, even.

Her scars told the story of her life, her struggle.

It was imperative you obtained them soon, with this lifestyle she lived.

Emotional and physical.

Because if you didn't, it would destroy you.

The knitted skin was sensitive.

Ironic.

Their very being was everything that was strong and nearly invincible.

But, even the smallest weakness could cripple them.

Farcical.

-

She had long grown insensitive.

Too many missions, too many deaths, too many people.

So much blood.

So many failures.

-

In a way, she treasured her scars.

The scars, most from the metal she held so dear.

The metal weapons. . . she used them for defense, craved them for perfection.

However perfect she wished, she was imperfect; so unlike her famous teammate, the ultimate defense.

It was almost as if the metal-formed scars were also a gift, as well as a warning.

A present for making it so far, for still being alive, unlike so many others.

She smiled bitterly.

Swallowing, she tasted ash in her mouth.

-

She did not cry anymore.

Tears were for children, not twenty year olds who'd seen more of life and death and blood than expected.

Tears were stupid.

Laughable.

Cowardly.

-

Her teammates were almost frightened by her change.

But then again, they were no longer teammates anyway.

Separated, drawn apart by so many things.

Jobs, family, skill.

Love.

Hatred.

Death.

The people she could count on, no matter the situation or circumstance, vanished.

Just.

Like.

That.

-

If she wanted to feel something (who was she kidding?), she relied on pain.

Pain brought realization.

Pain brought perspective.

Scars.

-

If she wanted to admit it, they kept her alive, breathing for another day.

And that was what she needed.

She needed the scars.

She wanted them.

Desired them.

-

She kissed him once.

She had been unsure what it would feel like until it happened, but when it did, she found herself confused.

She had expected nothing, not even a glimmer of interest.

What she got was a steady burning ember.

She buried her feelings after that.

No respectable kunoichi fell in love.

At least she was smart enough to follow that rule.

-

The scars were the goal.

Things to obtain.

Things to treasure.

Things to learn from.

She had learned, obtained, treasured.

But she needed more.

Points if she broke bones.

Points if she broke someone else's bones.

Points.

Games.

-

And if games and death and scars ruled her life, was she even a real person?

Vicarious.

And if she wasn't a real person, what did that make her?

Heartless.

Insensate.

Apathetic?

-

Exactly.

She didn't feel.

She didn't want to.

Feeling corrupted.

Thwarted.

Destroyed.

* * *

_:)_

_I am just really pleased with myself for writing this. Who knows; I might even let my mom read it! (I don't let her read stuff, usually) :O_

_Yep._

_:D_

_By the way, I'm figuring out the next installment for this: my first song fic!_

_Oh, the terror. XD_

_Alright._

_Review; I want your thoughts._


	24. Five Months

_I got this idea at least a week ago and just now got around to finishing it, so yeah. :)_

_It's a bit longer than what I wanted too, but whatever. These are all scraps anyway. XD_

_Well, I hope all of you are having a nice week._

_Mine's been alright; it's been raining death everyday because of that tropical storm down in Florida, so hopefully it'll dispell soon. :) Hate rain._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Hehehe. :D It's a pretty good movie, however cheesy. Thank you! I was unsure as well if it would work with both the style of writing and the content, but I am really pleased with it and I might do something similiar in the future. :D_

neji's goddess: _Haha. "Interesting." :D Thanks, dear!_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Twisted? :D Never gotten that description before, but I know what you mean. :D Thanks!!!_

Shubhs: _Haha. Morbid's my middle name. . . Kidding. It's kind of ironic. . . I'm a generally happy and eccentric person, but I do enjoy writing dark stuff. . . XD I'll work on my endings, you know I'm not very good at them. :) Thanks for the suggestion; I'll be sure to check her out! :)_

Drea1284: _Exactly. I couldn't have said it better myself. :D_

_Alrighty._

_Go on and read it._

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, no chapter last week sucked. Stupid Japanese holidays. XD ;P

* * *

_Five Months._

"You want to go for a drink?"

Neji looked over his teammate.

He found himself nodding and without a word, followed her into town.

If Neji had given it some thought, he would've realized the situation that was lying in wait for him.

TenTen rarely drank, and if she did, it was in celebration.

But, there was no particular occasion to celebrate.

Unless Neji's recent induction into ANBU Black Ops was anything to celebrate about.

Which it probably wasn't.

He followed her all the way to the local bar, run by a civilian couple.

They weren't exactly old enough to drink legally yet, but they were ninja, and ninja got privileges most citizens did not.

They were the village's single protection after all.

TenTen paid for Neji's drink and without a word started for a table in the back.

It was afternoon, and thankfully, the only patrons were old blind men.

Neji warily sat across from TenTen, studying her expression.

TenTen easily drank some sake, as if she'd been doing it for years.

Neji was not fooled.

TenTen was about to go on a lecture of some sorts.

And Neji had an inkling of what it was about.

After finishing off a sizable amount of her drink, TenTen spoke.

"So, ANBU."

It was casual, what she was proposing, but Neji knew her underlying tone had been galling.

"Yes," Neji murmured, bringing the sake cup to his lips.

Maybe the alcohol could dull the conversation a bit.

TenTen's brown eyes watched his every move, taking him in.

"You know what this will do to us," she implied, clenching the small cup.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Team Guy won't be the same," TenTen clarified.

"I'm sure that Tsunade can find you a replacement. She did for Kakashi's team," Neji said primly.

"And look where that got them," she retorted harshly.

Neji flinched, carefully looking her over.

"You know as well as I that we aren't here because of replacements."

TenTen stared at him.

"Fine. I'm . . . concerned about ANBU."

Neji took in more sake.

"As I knew you would."

TenTen glowered at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Neji shook his head at her.

"You're the one that gets attached to everything."

TenTen sent him a baleful look.

"Because I'm a girl, right?"

Neji smirked.

"Maybe," he muttered, briefly brushing her fingers with his own.

TenTen smiled slightly, her expression turning bitter not a second later.

Neji frowned, his mood also turning grim.

"I—I don't agree with your decision to go through with ANBU. You know that. It's . . . brutal, Neji. I don't want you to lose yourself."

Neji's eyebrows knitted together, considering her.

"TenTen, I won't lose myself."

"Yes, but, Neji, you have to understand that ANBU's a whole different—!"

"I'm the one who got accepted, remember?" he teased.

TenTen did not find it funny.

"I don't want you to kill anyone," she murmured.

"I won't, unless it's necessary."

"Neji, it's always necessary in ANBU. Don't you know that?"

Neji bit his tongue from reprimanding her.

TenTen quieted, finishing off the last remaining dregs of sake.

She shook her head.

"I guess I won't be able to change your mind, will I?"

"No, you won't."

TenTen sighed, watching Neji soberly.

"When will I see you?"

"I don't know," he responded. "I don't know anything about my schedule."

TenTen frowned, dissatisfied.

"Well, I guess this is the last time I'll see you then, until I . . . see you."

Neji nodded and stood, waiting for TenTen to rise too.

He walked her home in silence, leaning against the doorpost of her apartment as TenTen unlocked the door.

Hesitating, TenTen stared up at Neji's face, withdrawn.

"I'll miss you."

Neji smiled faintly, but did not say anything.

TenTen stared at him, watching his eyes.

She nodded and opened the door, shutting it quietly.

-

_Five months later._

Neji was doing something he hadn't done in five months.

Grocery shopping.

He hadn't been so sure as to how much ANBU consumed his life, until he'd experienced it.

Mission, after mission, after mission.

Finally, after some time, he had received a week's leave.

One week compared to five months of nothing was almost unfair, but Neji knew it was because he was a rookie.

Despite that though, Neji had successfully completed every mission he and his team had been given.

It was hard, emotionally and physically, but that was expected in ANBU.

Toil, hard and grit and dirt and blood.

Lots of blood.

Neji pushed the thought from his head, clutching a jar of pickles for his basket.

-

He was walking home after finishing his shopping, grabbing some take-out from the Ichiraku he hadn't tasted in such a long while.

His apartment had gathered dust in his absence, coating every possible surface.

But it could wait until tomorrow to clean; Neji was tired.

Neji sat down on his couch, cradling the ramen in his palm.

No sooner than he had started chewing the first bite, did his door receive a knock.

Neji stared at it, seriously considering not even answering.

His logical side got the best of him, though.

He set his ramen down on the coffee table and opened the door without even checking to see who it was.

Neji quietly laid eyes on his teammate who he hadn't seen for nearly half a year.

"TenTen," he murmured curtly.

Her brown irises memorizing his face, like only she had a way of doing.

"I haven't seen you for months."

Neji swallowed.

Her voice sounded restricted, as if she was on the verge of either crying or hitting him.

"I've had missions. For ANBU," Neji informed, holding the door wide for her entry.

TenTen ignored the gesture.

"Nonstop missions for five months?" TenTen retorted, clearly disbelieving.

"ANBU has a more extensive schedule than regular shinobi, TenTen. You know that."

TenTen looked less than convinced.

"I don't care. The least you could've done. . ."

Tempestuous, TenTen met his eyes.

"Do you even care? Did you even know . . . I got promoted. Yep. Tokubetsu Jonin."(1)

"I heard something about that," Neji quickly interjected.

TenTen disregarded his words.

"And that Guy-sensei broke his arm? Did you hear about that, Neji?"

He stared at her.

"I told you. I have no control over what missions I get, or when I get off."

TenTen scoffed.

"Yeah, like you can't even write me? How stupid are you, Neji?"

Neji consciously looked around the hallway, realizing TenTen's raised voice could be disturbing his neighbors.

"Come inside," he ordered.

TenTen analyzed him before saying in a dull voice, "No. It's not like you can tell me what to do anyway, Neji. It's not like you're part of our team anymore."

Neji glared at her.

"I will always be a part of Team Guy," Neji challenged, glaring at her.

TenTen shot him a furious look, her cheeks steadily growing red.

"On a piece of paper, maybe. But not in the way that real teams, no, real friends are! Sure, you'll always be in Team Guy, but that doesn't mean you're a teammate of ours. Teammates care about each other!"

Neji silently looked her in the face, insulted.

"Take it back," he murmured.

"No."

Neji huffed in irritation.

TenTen just shook her head and left, briskly descending the stairs to leave the apartment building.

Reluctantly, Neji shut the door.

-

Neji spent the first part of his week catching up on sleep.

It had been such a long time since Neji had received an honest night's sleep, it almost surprised him just how better he felt when he woke up on Wednesday.

TenTen had not spoken to him since their fight, but after he'd woken up Neji had concluded that he had to resolve the issue before he went back into the field.

Every day could be his last, and he at least had to act like it.

So, to TenTen's apartment he went.

-

However, upon reaching it, Neji unfortunately realized that TenTen wasn't there.

So he resorted to his back-up plan: Guy's house.

Guy lived near the forest, along the outskirts of Konoha (no doubt because of his excessive morning exercise routine).

And sure enough, when he knocked, Lee answered.

His dark-headed friend had grown lankier, and even taller than Neji, if it was possible.

Lee's thick brows knitted together, taking Neji in.

"Neji," he breathed, his tone ringing surprised and unsure.

"Lee," Neji returned. "Is TenTen here?"

Not a second later, Lee was shoved into the background, TenTen taking his place.

Her brown eyes were wide, her head tilted up to look at him.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, her voice biting.

"Too bad," Neji said, quickly dropping the pretense.

He grasped her upper arm, pulling her forcibly out of the doorway and to the start of the trees in the yard.

TenTen snatched her arm away from Neji's hand, glowering.

"I don't want to talk to you," she proclaimed in a hiss, crossing her arms.

"Fine; you'll listen to me, then."

TenTen lifted an eyebrow but obliged, staring up at him.

Neji levelly returned the gaze.

"I have done nothing to deserve your criticizing, TenTen. ANBU is my job."

"It might be your job, but it's not your job to forget we exist, Neji," TenTen retorted smartly.

Neji blinked.

"I didn't forget—!"

"I wasn't finished," TenTen interrupted.

Neji sighed and gestured for her to continue.

TenTen made sure he was paying attention before she began again.

"It's hard to have a best friend that doesn't call or come and see me or anything on his damn break—!"

"I told you, I haven't had a leave of absence in five months!" Neji shouted back.

Behind TenTen's head, a curtain moved aside in Guy's window, Lee peeking.

When he met Neji's eyes, Lee anxiously moved away, letting the curtain fall back in place.

TenTen caught Neji's eye, studying him.

With some hesitation, Neji reached out and brushed hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," he murmured, allowing his hand to fall to his side.

TenTen shook her head, dismissing it.

They stared at each other, testing the waters.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow," Neji insisted.

TenTen openly considered him before she said, "Fine. I'll be there at seven."

Neji nodded curtly and watched her leave, meandering her way to her apartment.

A second later, he walked the short distance to Guy's front door, not bothering to knock as he entered.

Lee anxiously peered around the kitchen wall.

Neji took a deep breath and shut the door with haste, ready to finish the theatrics already.

"Neji, what are you and TenTen fighting about?" Lee inquired, curious.

"That's not any of your business, Lee," Neji returned curtly, shooting him a glance.

"Well. . . TenTen has been incessantly complaining to me about you."

"I'm aware of that. You saw us shouting, remember?"

Lee quieted, thinking.

Tiredly, Neji asked, "Where's Guy-sensei?"

Lee ushered him past the kitchen and into a small living room where Guy was sitting.

"Neji," he greeted with a small degree of surprise. "Finally, the prodigy comes home."

Neji treated him to a tiny smile and sat across from him, taking in the bound arm.

"How is ANBU?" Guy inquired pleasantly.

"Difficult," answered Neji, rubbing his eyes. "This is the first time in five months I've gotten leave of absence."

Guy nodded.

"Yes, when Kakashi was in ANBU it was rare he got leave too. Hardly ever saw him. . ."

Guy caught his young student's eye.

"TenTen has been . . . upset with the amount of time you've been gone."

Neji sighed.

"You know I have no control of it, Sensei," Neji murmured, cradling his head.

"Yes," agreed Guy, "but Neji, you know how . . . dependent she is of you."

Neji snorted.

"TenTen is not dependent. She is the complete opposite."

"_Physically_," Guy emphasized, raising his thick eyebrows. "Emotionally, she is impossibly dependent."

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

Guy sighed, exasperated.

"She cares for you," Guy revealed simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Neji shook his head.

"You're reading too much into it, Sensei," Neji claimed.

Guy said nothing, making no indication but for another shrug.

"How is your arm?" Neji queried, changing the subject.

Guy smiled.

"Just fine. I'll be out of this cast any day now. And then it'll be twenty laps around Konoha!"

"YOSH!" Lee called from the other room.

Neji couldn't stop himself from grinning.

-

"You're late," Neji commented upon TenTen's sneaky entry.

TenTen cursed and dropped her stealth, walking into the kitchen where Neji was standing.

"Not my fault," she began.

"Don't bother," dismissed Neji, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear your half-assed stories."

TenTen sent him a beady glare.

"Nothing I do is half-assed."

Neji smirked.

Suspiciously, TenTen moved to his side of the kitchen, peering into a pan on the stove.

"Did you cook this or get someone else to do it for you?" she prompted.

"You learn a few things in ANBU. Cooking was surprisingly one of them," Neji retorted.

Neji caught TenTen's hidden smile before it disappeared.

"Well, can I have some or what?" she impatiently asked.

Neji grabbed a plate and fork, cutting a crooked piece and pushing it onto the plate.

Neji handed it to her, waiting for her to eat some before getting his own.

TenTen ignored him, placing a portion into her mouth and chewing.

Her brown eyes darted to Neji's before looking away, suddenly uninterested.

"Well?" Neji prodded, needling.

"It's alright, I guess," she said, noncommittal.

Neji chuckled silently.

-

"So," TenTen began after they'd finished eating.

Neji glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm—I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, Neji. It's not your fault that you've been gone. I was being selfish."

"TenTen, you don't have to take all of the blame. I could've written you. . ."

TenTen shook her head, waving his words away.

She sighed, wearing a heartbreaking smile.

"You leave again tomorrow, don't you?" she murmured.

"Yes."

TenTen quirked her mouth into a frown.

"Don't be upset," Neji ordered, standing and walking back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. "I'll get leave a lot sooner this time around. You can't exactly consider me a rookie after what I've been doing for five months."

"And what exactly was that?" TenTen innocently questioned.

Neji sent her a swift, weighted glance.

"You know I can't divulge details, TenTen."

She sighed loudly, leaning back into the couch.

Moments of silence passed between them, Neji quietly running water over the utensils and plates.

"Neji."

Neji turned to see TenTen staring at him, her face contorted into weariness.

"How many people have you killed?"

Neji flinched when her voice cracked, stumbling over the words.

"TenTen, I can't—!"

"How many . . . Neji?"

Neji switched off the water faucet, walking over to her.

"TenTen."

She surreptitiously clutched his hand.

Neji in turn curled his fingers around her ring finger and pinky.

"Just—just tell me."

Neji slowly met her eyes.

"Thirty-two."

TenTen blinked and allowed her brown eyes to drift to the ground.

"It was necessary," Neji quickly murmured.

TenTen shook her head.

"Not all deaths are necessary, Neji."

"Like I said, you don't understand unless you're in it."

She shook her head again, her loose brown hair swaying into her face.

Neji watched her, eventually brushing aside her hair and leaning in, cupping her face as he kissed her lips.

TenTen kissed him back, but it was half-hearted.

"Do you love me?" she asked him, her tone neither serious or hopeful.

Still, Neji was caught off guard by her inquiry.

He searched for a plausible answer, anything to ensure they could continue as they were, but he came up short.

"I don't know," he finally answered honestly.

Her thumb ran the length of Neji's index finger, her touch lightly raising the hair on his skin.

They sat there, quiesce and thoughtful, hands tied.

"Well, I should go. I'm sleepy," murmured TenTen, loosening her grip over Neji's fingers as she stood.

Lethargically, she gathered her scattered things, making her way to the door.

Neji leaned against the doorpost as TenTen walked out into the hall.

"I guess I'll see you soon then," she muttered, backing away from him.

Neji watched her retreat, suddenly feeling like he needed to tell her things he did not want to say.

"TenTen, wait!" Neji called out, walking fast down the hallway where she'd disappeared.

Her head creeped back around the hallway partition, her eyes betraying the surprise she felt.

Neji grasped her shoulder, studying her brown irises.

"I'll miss you," he spoke softly, fingering the place where her clavicle protruded.

TenTen smiled gently to herself before nodding curtly and turning to leave.

A wave of deja vu rattled through Neji's body and he crossed his arms, hoping the next few months would be a bit easier.

* * *

(1) Tokubetsu Jonin are technically Chunin that get Jonin training and have Jonin-level skill in a certain area. They're usually assigned to regular Jonin, acting subordinate, when they're needed. Ninja that are Tokubetsu Jonin: Genma, Ibiki, Anko.

_I absolutely hate that last sentence. It's appalling. . . but I can't always have good endings, hm?_

_*sigh*_

_Well, I have to go get ready for an hour long choir program. XD_

_Wish me luck and don't forget to review!_


	25. Flu

_So, I'm not sure many of you know this, but Alabama is running rampant with the Swine Flu. And guess what? My county is the one with the most reported cases. XD_

_Fortunately, I'm not one of them. I just have a sinus infection that's left me absent from school the past two days, which is why some of you have received notices of updates from me._

_Anywho, I got this idea from my own personal suffering, and I thought I'd share it with you. :)_

C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only: _Hahaha. :)_

Shubhs: _XD Yeah, did I mention how epicly sorry I am about that?_

neji's goddess: _Here you are. :D_

ChasingProse: _Yeah, I guess I forgot to explain the floor detail. It had glitter ALL OVER IT. Neji would have rather died than step into that house. Brick? Hm. . . Never heard of it. Couldn't have said it better myself. I hate Twilight. :P Thankies!_

**Disclaimer:** Your mom.

* * *

_Flu._

"A—A—Achoo!!!"

Neji winced at the loud noise and threw a swift look to his teammate, who was huddled over, wiping her nose.

"TenTen," he began, his tone stern.

"Don't start!" she interrupted, warning him with a pointed finger in his direction.

Neji ignored it.

"You're sick. Maybe you should go to the doctor. . ."

"I'm not sick!" TenTen retorted, outraged at the very thought.

Neji glanced purposefully down at the floor where TenTen had just sneezed.

"Yeah, because the snot you just sprayed all over my floor wasn't evidence enough."

She walked over and punched Neji in the arm as she passed.

With an effort for patience, Neji sighed, watching her move around his apartment.

"Where are you going?" he inquired when she started towards his bedroom.

"To lie down. I'm tired."

Neji kneaded his forehead and waited until he heard the mattress squeak before reaching for the phone.

"Sakura?" he murmured in a low voice. "I need a favor."

-

By the time TenTen woke up later that evening, she felt worse.

She stumbled out of Neji's bed, the sheets falling off of her legs.

TenTen padded out of the bedroom into the living room, only to find Sakura on the couch, kit in hand.

TenTen's eyes narrowed, searching for Neji.

"Good, you're awake," came the familiar male voice.

Neji emerged from the kitchen, smiling.

"Traitor," TenTen stated murderously.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Sakura was kind enough to come over here on her day off to see what you have."

"I'm not sick!!" TenTen shouted, hysterical.

"Go ahead, Sakura."

TenTen glared at Neji over Sakura's shoulder as Sakura directed her to sit down.

Sakura whipped out a thermometer, sticking it under TenTen's tongue.

"I'll be right back," Sakura announced, finding her way to the bathroom.

TenTen's eyes shifted to Neji.

"You don't hate me," Neji assured, approaching her slowly.

TenTen snorted to disprove this point.

The thermometer beeped and TenTen took it out, reading the mechanical numbers.

"Ninety-six," she read, clutching her hand over the numbers to restrict Neji reading them.

Neji shook his head and pried the instrument from her hand, reading it for himself.

"One hundred and two," he tsked, eyeing her.

Grumpily, TenTen crossed her legs, avoiding his gaze.

"You know, if you don't get this treated now, it'll get worse."

"There's nothing to treat if I'm not sick," TenTen retorted.

Neji propped his head up with his hand, exasperated.

A second later, TenTen's hand was in Neji's hair, massaging the temple.

Neji relaxed some, the tension disappearing between his shoulders.

The door opened to the bathroom and Sakura stepped out.

TenTen reluctantly removed her hand from Neji's hair, resting it in her lap.

"What was it?" asked Sakura.

"One hundred and two," Neji informed.

Sakura whistled and tilted TenTen's head up, pressing her fingers along TenTen's windpipe.

"Any coughing? Muscle aches? Exhaustion?"

"Yes," answered TenTen cautiously.

"Well, TenTen-chan, I do believe you have the flu."

TenTen wrinkled her runny nose.

"Great," she said glumly.

Sakura smirked.

"I'm going to give you some medication for the headaches and the muscle pain. Other than that, you just have to get a lot of rest and drink lots of fluids."

TenTen nodded in understanding.

Curtly, Sakura placed a bottle of medication on the coffee table and left with a polite wave.

Neji was already reaching for the pills, reading the inscriptions carefully.

He took out one and handed it to TenTen, who dry-swallowed it.

She waited several seconds before saying, "I don't feel any better. Obviously, Sakura's diagnosis was wrong."

Neji grunted indistinctly, grasping her shoulders loosely.

"Very funny," he murmured as he leaned into to kiss her.

A thought occurred to her, and she pulled away, laughing.

"What?" Neji queried, suspicious.

"You're gonna get sick," taunted TenTen, singing throatily.

Neji raised his eyebrows, disbelieving.

"I don't get sick," he contradicted.

"Oh, we'll see, smart guy. We'll see."

-

_Several days later. . ._

Neji sneezed, clutching the doorpost for support.

TenTen snickered from her position on the bed.

"Well, well, look who's sick."

"I am not sick. All I did was sneeze," Neji insisted.

"Sure, sure. Hypocrite."

Neji exhaled, rubbing his forehead.

"Where's your pills?" Neji asked, eyes closed.

"Here."

Neji crossly lied down beside her, taking the medication bottle from her hand.

He popped one into his mouth, thoughtfully swallowing.

Neji studied TenTen's brown eyes, noticing the spark of mischief.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" he muttered, surprised.

A slow smile spread across TenTen's mouth.

Neji frowned deeply.

"I hate you," he told her, agitated.

TenTen grinned wider.

"No, you don't," she teased, kissing him.

Neji sucked in breath, only to have his nose itch uncomfortably.

He met TenTen's eyes, warning her.

"Don't. You. Dare," TenTen flatly ordered.

Neji sneezed loudly, too late for him to cover the assault.

TenTen glared at him, wiping away beads of snot and nose goo.

"Sorry," Neji hastily apologized, looking sheepish. "But you do realize this is all your fault anyway."

TenTen raised her eyebrow at him and took great measure to make herself sneeze.

Which she succeeded in doing, dispersing it onto Neji's face.

He shot her a dry look.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

TenTen grinned.

"Neji, everyone knows that payback's a bitch," she replied innocently.

* * *

_That would be so gross to have someone sneeze on you. . . Disgusting. XD_

_Review, please._


	26. White As Snow

_I wanted this to be shorter, but my ending was off, so I had to fix it. XD_

neji's goddess: _Lol indeed. ;)_

C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only: _You sneeze on them? :P Ew! ;)_

Drea1284: _Hahaha. Yeah, it's disgusting._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Hopefully you've caught up on your work by now, hm? :D And I'm glad I didn't have Swine Flu, though the news is saying a new strain will be here in winter. Yikes!_

Shubhs: _Hehehe. That is scary. :O_

e1nav57: _Hehehe. He was just unsure, not being mean! :)_

?: _No one's actually sneezed on me, but they've sneezed near enough to me. . . Yeah._

**Disclaimer:** Yo no tengo propiedad de esta historia. Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_White As Snow._

She screamed, the sound carrying over the low hills, cutting through the trees.

The cry stifled in her throat, dying stiffly.

Her uneven breathing made her chest fall and rise again in rapid movements.

Her brown eyes moved, flitting over the faces of the dead staring at her.

Blood seeped into her vision; her head felt fuzzy, distant.

From what seemed like miles away, a voice called her name.

Slowly, her head swivelled towards where she'd heard the voice.

The land was stained white and red, black and flesh tones dotted sporadically in-between.

The face was familiar, but she couldn't place it; her head hurt too much.

The person arrived at her side, his presence radiating warmth.

TenTen realized she was cold.

He touched her, skin brushing skin.

TenTen flinched and shifted away from him, shivering.

She felt sick.

"TenTen, let me see," Neji ordered sternly.

TenTen controlled her feeling to vomit at his slight touch.

She gripped the snow at her sides, crushing the wet, cold clump of white and brown and red.

She turned to look at Neji.

He had deep, dark circles under his eyes, though they weren't as dark as the bruises on his face.

His nose looked broken, and there was a cut across the underside of his jaw.

Briefly, he met her eyes.

"I need to get you to Sakura's outpost."

Her body felt lighter as he swept her up into his arms, her broken leg dangling uselessly over Neji's elbow.

TenTen slipped in and out of consciousness as they traveled, her vision dim and blurry.

She vaguely heard Neji speaking to her, but TenTen was unable to make out the words.

She didn't think it mattered much anyway.

-

When they reached Sakura's outpost, miles and miles later, TenTen was asleep.

She woke up again in an itchy hospital bed, wires and needles stuck into her arms.

Her dreams had been laced with crawling, formless creatures with looming faces and dead eyes, leaving trails of crimson red in their wake.

The weight of TenTen's head made her feel top-heavy and dense.

She glanced down. Her broken leg felt intriguingly numb, a cast encircling the lower part of her thigh and the mid-section of her calf.

Her kneecap had been cracked in the fight, and broken further during the final fight she'd completed.

Silently, TenTen drew the sheets of her bed closer around her, noting the still visible stitches along the length of her forearm.

She waited, impatient and exhausted for someone to visit her.

-

Before she fell asleep again, her hospital door finally opened, a figure slowly emerging.

It was Neji, limping.

His eyes shone in the dim light, searching and expectant.

When he saw that she was awake, he warily moved to her side, leaning against the hospital mattress.

He stared down at her, almost looking as if he had a loss of what to say.

Awkwardly, he began, "I wasn't sure if we were going to make it."

TenTen blinked.

"We did."

Neji nodded quickly, analyzing.

"Why did you pull away from me when I came for you?"

He sounded slightly indifferent, but TenTen had known him too long to not realize the hurt tone in his voice.

"I was half-delirious, Neji. I didn't mean it."

Neji looked less than convinced.

With her stitched arm, TenTen reached for him.

Neji obliged, hands weaving through her hair.

TenTen grasped his face, her fingertips grazing his cheekbones.

She inclined his head until his mouth was on hers.

Warmth spread through her veins, overwhelming heat emanating.

Neji went deeper, hovering over her.

TenTen pushed him off slightly, sucking in air.

She swallowed, feeling the need to laugh for some strange reason.

TenTen considered Neji's face.

His face was flushed, as if he'd been running for a long time and had only just stopped, the effects not yet faded.

"What was the outcome?" TenTen inquired roughly, lips burning.

"We won. . . but barely. We had so many losses."

TenTen nodded, recalling the field of ice and bodies.

Her voice shook, "So it's over?"

"Maybe," Neji muttered. "There are still reports of battles coming in. It might take a little while to die off, but Naruto has sent forces out."

TenTen's skin pricked, her hands feeling clammy.

She blinked, her movements lethargic.

Neji pecked her mouth again, but TenTen was already asleep, growing still.

-

Neji watched her rest, clutching her fingers.

She had scared him half to death when he found her in that field, silent and wide-eyed in shock.

At least now she seemed more herself.

Neji sighed, his eyes floating to her broken knee.

It would set her back completely.

Even with the war almost over, there were still battles to be won and shinobi needed.

But TenTen wouldn't be going anywhere outside the outpost, especially if Neji had anything to say about it.

Perhaps Sakura would let them return to Konoha once TenTen was healed enough, but Neji doubted it.

Neji was positive that tomorrow he would receive another summons to another battle.

TenTen would throw a fit, demand he not go, but he would, because it was his job.

And his job tied his hands together.

Neji leaned down, necking her face affectionately.

TenTen twitched below him.

Neji drew back, not wanting to disturb her further.

Slowly, Neji stood up, retreating to the hallway.

He didn't stop and visit anyone else as he went to the nurse's station at the front.

Sakura was there, looking harried and exhausted.

She glanced up when he appeared.

"Neji, Naruto wants to see you as soon as possible."

Neji's fists clenched at his sides.

"I won't be able to speak with him today. I'll see him in the morning."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"But he said—!"

"Sakura. I'll see him in the morning."

And before she could say anything else, Neji turned away and began walking down the hall.

He reached TenTen's door again and sighed, before going inside.

* * *

_Lame._

_I know._

_XD_

_Review._

_Have a wonderful Sunday!_


	27. Content

_Eh, just a short Neji clip._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thank you!_

Elephantie: _Hehehe. Not too much worrying though, right? At least outwardly, I mean. :)_

_Have a good weekend, guys!_

**Disclaimer:** Some Asian guy? Idk.

* * *

_Content._

Something about watching her sleep made Neji feel both peaceful and stalkerish.

Before he could claim he knew her as well as he did, he would feel ashamed of himself.

But now, after so many years, he had set aside his uncomfortable feelings.

He had started watching her only a few months after they were assigned to Guy. Neji didn't sleep well while on missions, which was why he usually took the first watch.

And he had glanced over his sleeping teammates, quickly passing over Lee and Guy (who were somehow in some sort of contorted and ridiculous pose, even in sleep) to his bun-clad teammate.

Something about her expression and position had settled him, something deep in his gut. It was the same feeling he kept receiving when his eyes flickered to her sleeping form, the sentiment never fading in the past nine years he'd known her.

Of course, things about _them_ had changed.

TenTen was now addicted to coffee, a drink she used to hate because of its bitterness.

Neji had finally moved out of the Hyuga estate (mainly spurred on by TenTen and Lee, who frequently used his apartment as their second home, dirty dishes and all).

And in addition to Neji getting his own apartment, it was not very unusual for him to come home after a mission to find TenTen or Lee in his house, namely, eating his food and occupying his couch.

Not that he minded. Much.

As such as what had happened today.

Neji had been at the border of the Fire country, controlling a riot that had spread through a group of rouge ninja.

Only to find when he got home, TenTen was sitting at his kitchen counter.

She had said two words, "Feed me."

Neji had rolled his eyes, but did what she asked, however tired he was.

For some reason, TenTen had been coming around his apartment more often than usual. After she practiced with her team, after missions, even after she'd sparred with Neji.

Which was why today seemed to be little of an exception.

"What is this?" TenTen asked him, glaring at the sandwich he'd placed in front of her.

Neji stared at her.

"A grilled cheese sandwich."

TenTen sent him a serious glance.

"Neji, I highly doubt this is a grilled cheese. Where's the mayonnaise?"

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"There is none. Mayonnaise is bad for you."

She glared at him.

"You're weird," she muttered, but she took a bite of sandwich anyway.

Neji hid his smile from her, and ran water over the frying pan, setting it in the sink to was later.

Thoughtfully, moments later, Neji heard her ask him, "How was border patrol?"

"Irritable."

TenTen snickered from behind him.

"It would have been better if I were there," she commented with a smirk.

Neji chose not to reply.

Moments later, TenTen was done eating and swept past him to rinse her plate.

Neji ignored the almost awkward proximity to her, training his eyes on something else.

Things had been different between them lately.

Not just because of her frequenting in his apartment, but over the course of two months, they had kissed several times, with no questions after or any strings attached.

Which was . . . peculiar.

"I'm tired," TenTen murmured, bringing Neji out of his thoughts.

Neji sighed but watched her exit the kitchen and navigate to his bedroom.

Reluctantly, he followed her.

TenTen was already lying down, displacing sheets and fluffing her pillow.

Neji watched her, silently amused.

"Come here," she ordered once she was comfortable.

Neji hesitated but did as she asked, lying down next to her on the other side.

"What do you need?" he inquired loosely.

TenTen didn't answer and absentmindedly fingered the button on his shirt.

A jolt of affection and adrenaline shot through Neji, like a strike of lightning.

The silence stretched out, and eventually Neji asked another question, "What are you thinking?"

TenTen shifted slightly, her knees bumping against Neji's thighs.

"I am thinking," she began finally, "that I am way too sleepy to get up and go home."

She glanced at him imploringly.

Neji couldn't stop himself from giving in.

"Alright."

He made to get up, but TenTen's grip on his shoulder was firm.

He looked back at her.

"Stay in here with me," she requested, brown eyes drooping.

Neji sighed.

TenTen moved her hand across his rib cage, persuading him back to her.

Neji was surprised when TenTen grasped his chin and kissed him. But he relaxed after the initial shock, smoothing down her hair.

TenTen made a noise at the back of throat and Neji unwillingly released her.

She gripped the base of his neck, staring at him seriously.

"I want to move in with you," she murmured.

Neji's eyebrows drew together, considering her.

"What?"

TenTen swallowed but said again, "I want to move in with you. Please."

Neji continued to gaze at her, sweeping her bangs momentarily out of her eyes.

He sighed again, muttering, "Okay."

TenTen smiled, slow and sweet.

A second later she was asleep against his chest, breathing him in deeply.

Neji watched her, contentment drifting into his body.

It occurred to him that he could be feeling this every night, with her curled up next to him, and his satisfaction never fading.

Neji smiled lightly and pulled TenTen a little closer.

* * *

_Weird, I know, but I liked it, at least. :)_

_Review._

_(Curiouser, curiouser!)_


	28. Signs

_I'm probably shooting myself in the foot, updating a few hours from the last update, but hey, I'll be away most of the weekend writing an English essay, so cut me some slack._

_:)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thank you! :( I understand, and I'm glad you're taking your school work seriously! You're giving much better effort than I am. ;D Well, I hope I'll be talking again with you soon! And good luck with school!_

Drea1284: _Thanks! And you're right about Neji not rushing into decisions. Eh. . . XD Dude, I wish my stories came out better too. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** You know, the one with the beard?

* * *

_Signs._

"You smell . . . clean," sighed TenTen pleasantly, her nose pressed into the spot where Neji's sternum resided, just below his skin.

Neji's forehead wrinkled as he stared down at her.

"Clean? Is that even a smell?" he inquired, amused.

"Yes. . . And you smell like it. Like . . . cleanliness."

Neji snorted, threading his hand through her loose hair.

"TenTen, it's the same brand of soap I've been using since I met you. I shouldn't smell any different to you."

"Well, you do," she insisted, brown eyes wide and curious.

Neji rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject, allowing her to lean into him.

-

Days later, he woke up to find TenTen still lying in bed, fast asleep.

Prodding her in the shoulder, Neji woke her up.

"TenTen, you're supposed to be up by now," he muttered to her.

She swatted at him until he left her alone.

Neji forced himself out of bed, shirking the sheets off both of them.

TenTen shivered, grasping blindly for the covers.

Neji shrugged on his clothes, turning back to his resistant wife.

"Get up," he said again, kissing her mouth persuasively.

TenTen pressed on his shoulders, forcing him away.

She kicked out with her legs, leaving Neji confused.

TenTen scrambled away from him, into the bathroom where a second later he heard splattering on porcelain.

Neji hurried to the bathroom to see TenTen huddled over the toilet, retching.

He went to her, brushing back her hair for her.

When she was done, she tiredly turned to Neji, her skin sweaty and clammy.

"Sorry," she murmured throatily.

Neji shook his head at her.

"I'll call and tell your team that you're sick, all right?" he prompted, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed.

TenTen nodded and Neji swept out of the room.

By the time he returned, TenTen was asleep again, snoring softly.

-

Neji had just finished preparing for bed.

It had been a stressful week, what with TenTen being sick so much and Neji not wanting to go on missions to far away.

He exited the bathroom and lied down next to his wife.

He turned towards her, where TenTen was facing him.

She kissed him, fast on the mouth.

Neji responded by kissing her in return, encircling her back and waist.

TenTen wrapped her legs around his torso, desiring closeness.

However, a second later she broke away from him, breathing heavily.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered in a rush.

Neji leaned back to see her better.

"Pregnant?" he inquired, sounding more than a little dazed and confused.

TenTen bit her lip, staring at him in disbelief herself.

"I took a test . . . earlier today. It—I'm pregnant, Neji. That's why I've been throwing up and . . . smelling all of this stuff."

Neji continued to stare at her, taken aback.

"I—It's too soon, TenTen. How can you be pregnant already? We were _careful_," he emphasized.

"I know, but. . . Well, perhaps we weren't careful enough."

Neji rolled over onto his back, running a hand across his face.

After a moment or two, TenTen curled her fingers across her stomach, looking down at it pensively.

She looked up to see Neji's eyes on her.

"I'm not . . . disappointed," he assured quietly. "Just . . . surprised."

"I can't undo being pregnant, Neji," TenTen said lowly.

"I don't want you to!" he protested.

He shook his head.

TenTen wondered if it was directed towards her or to himself.

"I'm just—I can't be a father yet. I'm barely an adult myself, for Kami's sakes."

"No one's asking for you to be something you're not, Neji."

Her hand crept over his shoulder.

Neji grasped her hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"I know," he sighed, turning back to her.

He moved his lips against her mouth, an apology.

"I love you," TenTen gasped.

Neji groaned back a reply, but the words were lost to TenTen's ears.

Before the space closed between them again, Neji made a brief movement.

He laid his hand across her flat stomach, smoothing out the wrinkles of her shirt.

"It feels like a boy," he murmured.

TenTen snorted and clutched the front of his shirt to kiss him again.

Neji obliged, his hand never straying from her stomach, and the baby growing inside of it.

* * *

_A bit random, especially at the end, but I like the ending for once. That's gotta be something. :)_

_Review, please._


	29. What Are You Thinking?

_:)_

_Greetings, fellow FanFicers! :D_

Drea1284: _Thank you! :) It makes me happy to hear that. Ugh. Math is the bane of my existence. English is my forte. . . Which is why I'm here. ;D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Haha, exactly! TenTen and her sneaky ways. . . Eh, it's not that he doesn't know his pregnancy signs, it's just that TenTen being pregnant is the LAST thing on his mind. Remember? He thought they were being careful. He just thought she had the flu or something. He was just guessing. Men like to do that. It serves their egos. ;)_

keane: _Thank you so much! :)_

Shubhs: _Eh, no promises. :)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Hahaha. Thanks!_

neji's goddess: _:D_

Lakrahe: _Yes. . . :)_

_Well, I hope all of you are enjoying this lovely Saturday. :) And enjoying the multiple football games. :D *cough Roll Tide! cough*_

_:)_

**Disclaimer:** And then, Sasuke emerged with this HUGE demon thingie looking all crazy and crap, and he screamed, "SUSANOOOO!!!!" . . .And then everyone died. XD

* * *

_What Are You Thinking?_

"Neji, what are you thinking?"

TenTen was leaning against a tree, panting from their spar.

Neji didn't look much better, but at least he was standing on his own.

He threw her a curious glance.

"Why do you ask?" he eventually inquired in return.

TenTen shrugged.

"Just wondering."

Neji stared at her a long time before murmuring, "I'm thinking about how I need to get home to do my chores. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that brief answer, he left, treading the familiar path out of their training grounds.

TenTen watched him leave, half in disbelief and half in anger.

_Jackass_, she thought before leaving herself, exiting by treetop.

-

The next time she asked him, it was at least two years later.

Sasuke had fled the village more than a year ago, and Konoha had been devastated by the attacks from the Sound village, though they had bounced back considerably. Missions were being given out more frequently now, the Fire country retaining its position as a threat.

On this particular day, the heat was sweltering; if you walked outside for merely a moment, you began sweating.

TenTen had protested against training, but Neji had overruled her, saying her performance in the Chunin Exams was sloppy and needed drastic work.

TenTen had thought he was a jerk and decided to go, just to prove him wrong.

Which she did. . . sort of.

She had him pinned against a tree, a kunai to his throat and a shuriken pressed to his side, just below his fourth rib.

TenTen wondered in the back of her mind if she had punctured skin yet.

Neji was poised underneath her, fingers locked at her heart, flaming blue Chakra.

He could really cripple her if he wanted, and if TenTen hadn't known him a little better than most, she would've assumed he would.

Her brown eyes were shining bright, pleased with the prospect of winning.

Neji gazed back at her, head level.

TenTen bit her bottom lip before she asked the familiar question, "What are you thinking?"

Neji cocked his head at her, as if he was surprised.

Instead of inquiring why as he had before, this time Neji answered only with a second's delay.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to hit these Chakra points where your heart is," he murmured lowly due to their close proximity.

TenTen appraised him and shifted her footing, her thigh pressing into his leg.

"You won't do it," she replied confidently.

Neji smirked.

"You don't think so? I could do it so easily. . ."

Neji flexed his fingers, and TenTen felt the sharp burn above her heart.

She couldn't stop herself from gasping.

Would he—?

That was all Neji needed.

He lithely disarmed her before TenTen could think and caught her ankle, causing her to fall to the forest floor.

Neji triumphed, clamping down on her wrists and legs as he hovered above her.

"I win," he gloated, pride swelling magnificently.

"You tricked me," seethed TenTen, glaring up at him. "I would have won if you hadn't—!"

"TenTen, there are no excuses in real battles."

TenTen grew silent and the quiescent strengthened when Neji said nothing else.

Eventually, Neji unpinned her, rolling onto the grass beside her.

When TenTen rose to get up, she realized he was asleep.

-

"What are you thinking?"

Neji's hoarse voice sent a shiver down TenTen's spine.

TenTen fingered the skin underneath his shirt.

She caught the way his Adam's apple bobbed before he gained back control.

"That—I don't know!" she hissed to him.

She moved in her quick words, their noses bumping briefly.

Neji caught her mouth again, but he pulled away before she could return the favor.

TenTen sighed impatiently.

Neji threw a cautious glance over his shoulder, checking to make sure.

"If I had known this would be a problem, then I would've picked a more secretive spot," TenTen muttered, watching the lantern light that glowed and accentuated his face and cheekbones.

Neji turned back to her.

"It's not a problem," he assured.

"I think it is when you turn and made sure there's no one else here every five minutes."

Neji sent her a glare.

"It's _not_ every five minutes," he contradicted firmly.

"You know," TenTen began, disregarding his last few words, "we could just sneak away and go to my apartment. . ."

Neji froze, instantly suspicious.

"I thought you wanted to see the fireworks?" prompted Neji slowly.

"Bah!" TenTen exclaimed, waving her hand airily. "I've seen fireworks before; it's not a big deal."

Neji anxiously sent a quick glance over his shoulder again.

"But what about Lee and Guy-sensei?"

"They," TenTen stated, grasping his head and turning him back to her, "don't matter."

She kissed his mouth, enticing him to her perspective of thinking.

Neji pulled away and tilted his head back, sighing.

"Fine," he mumbled, grasping for her hand.

They made their way through the booths and darkness, darting behind trees to steal a kiss or two.

-

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Neji shouted, slamming his fist into the wall.

TenTen sat still on a chair, where Sakura was bandaging up her arm.

"I was just trying to get everyone out of danger," she answered quietly.

"Well, you didn't!" Neji sharply interrupted. "You could have killed us all!"

Sakura finished binding TenTen's arm and stood, carefully avoiding TenTen's eyes as she left the small room.

TenTen sighed; so everyone else was thinking the same thing: that she had taken stupid and unnecessary risks, and put everyone in a danger zone while doing so.

Neji finally turned to face her, his Byakugan eyes burning in anger.

TenTen stared back, her whole body feeling the weight of his gaze. Still, she did not look away. She had made a mistake, and now she had to face the consequences for it.

"This is all your fault. I should've known better than to allow Tsunade to place you on this mission; you ruin everything!"

TenTen's lips parted, a silent exhale.

Her mouth rearranged itself into a purse.

"Like I ruined you?" she replied, distant.

Neji's gaze hardened into a splintering glare.

"This has nothing to do with us," he responded, voice strained.

TenTen begged to differ.

Their brief relationship had lasted a few months, at most.

But after a few weeks, it quickly turned into a difficult affair. They fought too much and the overbearing main Hyuga branch had placed too much tension on the two.

Neji was the one to sever ties.

TenTen figured it was because she was damaging to his reputation.

In the past several months, however, she'd tried to dispel her attraction to her previous teammate by dating others.

Kiba Inuzuka, for some number of weeks, and even Kankuro of the Sand for a short period of time.

TenTen blinked, disrupting her train of thought.

She rose from her chair abruptly.

"I'm sorry for placing everyone in danger. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

"I'm not finished," Neji spat.

TenTen waited.

Neji stared down at her.

"I don't think you comprehend just how important this mission was. And because you went off and put everyone in danger, I don't even know what to do with you anymore. You've become an endangerment to everyone on this team."

"Then demote me," TenTen said, indifferent.

Neji considered her.

"You don't actually want that, do you?" he prompted, indecision crossing his features.

"You tell me."

Neji's face flashed with annoyance.

However, he continued to stare at her, eyes roving her brown irises.

"That's what I thought," TenTen murmured, and she pushed past him to the door, walking out without another word.

She took the main street home, walking quickly with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Before she could reach her apartment though, a figure blocked her progress, entering from a side-street.

TenTen could make out in the dark the familiar, defined face of Neji Hyuga.

"I'll tell you what I'm thinking," he said, an edge of obsession in his voice as he grasped her wrists tightly.

"I don't—!"

"I'm thinking that I _hate_ having to reprimand you, especially when you know better. I hate talking down to the one person I've shared everything with. And I _hate_ that I ever imparted to you that I don't care."

He shook his head, as if a bee was stuck inside his head and wouldn't get out.

TenTen stood with her head tilted, watching him.

When Neji said nothing further, TenTen murmured softly, "I think I forgive you."

Despite his anger, Neji laughed deeply.

They didn't say it aloud; the words weren't needed.

They drew closer, not stopping until their lips met.

_I missed you._

* * *

_I must admit, I had a different plan for this._

_And I feel like I wrote it with too much drama this, drama that. . . XD Obviously I'm being affected by real life._

_Oh, well._

_I liked writing it, at least._

_Also! For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Fighter, I'm almost done! Hopefully it'll be up later on today or tomorrow. Prepare yourselves for the epicness!!!! Muahahaha!_

_:D_

_That is all._

_Now review._


	30. Yes

_So, I wrote this on a whim in about forty minutes._

_It was going to be a drabble, but most of you know that never works out well for me. I wrote a little more. :)_

**SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!**

_'Nuff said. If you haven't read Naruto chapter 467, go read it, and then come back. :) We now return to your regularly viewed program._

neji's goddess: _Not bipolar, per se. . . Just unsure. :)_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Yes, yes. I was a few days behind, but I pulled through. :) Yeah. . . I guess I was feeling generous. ;)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Remember that the previous one-shot varied out over weeks, even months. :) . . .Does that explain it some? Relationships have ups and downs. . . Neji's and TenTen's were carried out in a highly . . . tense world. Erratic. . . Yeah. :)_

DotsOnAWall: _Wow, you read quick! :D Eh, I'm slowly moving myself out of the Safe Zone. XD Perish the thought. If I feel like, if I feel like it. :) What were you confused over?_

millyShroom: _Haha. Thanks. :)_

Shubhs: _Hehehe._

Calise: _Yeah. . . I depress everyone. ;)_

_Anybody else on Fall Break? :D HAHAHAH!_

**Disclaimer:** The last Naruto chapter was about as scary as Peter from Degrassi snorting meth. . . Oh, shoot, did I just ruin that? Damn.

* * *

_Yes._

"Say yes."

TenTen stared at him, impossibly defiant.

She stared off, her gaze floating to the dark lawn.

"What if I don't want to?" she murmured quietly, an edge to her voice.

"Then say no."

TenTen rolled her eyes and scoffed, her eyes sharply moving back to him.

"You just told me to say yes. Which is it? Yes or no?"

Neji did not answer her, studying her face.

He had figured she would react this way; it was a stupid request, after all.

The Fourth Ninja War had been announced hours before, and the Leaf shinobi were mobilizing quickly.

Neji had been told to leave in the morning; TenTen was still awaiting her orders.

She blinked, arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Do you—," she began, stopping herself with a shake of her head.

Her hair was messy, due to an early rousing from a nap.

She wasn't pleased about the whole ordeal. From what Neji and Lee had told her, the five Kages had refused to give in to Madara Uchiha's requests—whatever they had been—and were further troubled with the announcement of war.

It was upsetting business, war.

TenTen, however strong she might be, was not fond of it and feared its descent.

But it had come, disrupting and irrational. As all wars were.

And now Neji. . .

TenTen stole a glance at him.

Neji was acting like a jackass, she concluded.

"I'd like an answer," Neji muttered, intent.

TenTen pursed her lips.

"I think you're being ridiculous," she responded, purposely not giving him what he wanted.

Neji impatiently leaned back against the wall, staring out in the dark.

"Why?"

"Because. This isn't how you propose to someone," TenTen snapped. "When war is announced and you leave the next morning. It's not supposed to happen like that."

Neji's jaw clenched.

"What do you want me to do, then?" he asked, too tired to try and make sense of what she wanted from him.

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell you what, Neji, if we both make it through all of this and don't die, and you say you still love me by that time, then fine, I'll marry you."

Neji sighed.

That had not been the answer he wanted.

He eyed her, though, suspicious.

"And you'll keep your promise?" he implored.

TenTen glared at him fiercely.

"Yes, I'll keep my damn promise. Now leave before I hit you."

Neji obliged, bitter.

-

_Several weeks later. . ._

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

TenTen rolled her eyes and turned away from him, angry.

"Are you really upset that you have to marry me now? Or were you planning on breaking your promise somehow?" Neji inquired casually, leaning back into the couch and sighing, exhausted.

"I said I'd keep it. And I don't have enough energy to come up with a way to pull one over on you. You're too smart for that," she added in an undertone befitting mockery.

Her tone caught Neji off guard.

He stared into space, the words spilling out of his mouth without conscious thought, "I wouldn't dream of forcing you to do something you don't want. Just say no, and we'll leave it."  
TenTen turned on him fast, her face incredulous and upset.

"Don't you dare pull that crap on me, Neji Hyuga! You made me promise, no, _swear_, that I would do as I said. No way are you doing this to me. I've already talked to Sakura about it for God's sakes. No. There's no way you're getting rid of me now."

The last sentence she said smugly.

If it had been any other day, Neji would have been slightly worried of the torture she had in mind, but today he wasn't particularly concerned.

"Say it," he ordered with an air of quiet amusement.

TenTen blinked and swiveled her face to him.

Neji knew she was humoring him. It was unorthodox, and probably stupid, and yes, he might burn in hell for it one day. But he loved her, and from the focused, burning light in her eyes, Neji knew she did too.

"Yes."

* * *

_Yes, yes, get your cooing out now._

_:)_

_Done?_

_Okay, review._


	31. Blindness

_This was SUPPOSED to be a drabble. But no, no, it had to disobey me. XD_

_Gah._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _No, she just hated the way he did it. :) Hahaha. Female power! Yeah!_

krizzie: _Hahaha. No self-combustion, alright? :)_

Elephantie: _Thanks! :D_

Shubhs: _Hehe. The way you spelled those words cracked me up. :)_

keane: _Thanks. :)_

Drea1284: _Yes, he should just note everything I write about and make it happen. Ha. No, that'd be the biggest disaster in the universe. XD And Kurenai? She's been pregnant for like a year. And I bet you she won't have the kid until the very end, just so Kishimoto can be all, AHA! I supplied you all with a satisfying and new beginning ending! XD Please, spare us._

DotsOnAWall: _Thank you very much. :)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _!!! :D Haha. Well, the schooling is going all right then? :) Glad to see you're back, even if only for a little bit._

kendii: _These are just my predictions. . . I don't even know where Danzo is and if he'll declare war. . . We'll just have to wait til Friday. Don't curse it!!! And even if she does die, I will find some loophole to bring her back. Just wait. ;)_

_This shot was inspired by a song. . . Which you will see below. :)_

_Other than that, I hope all of you are doing well and staying out of trouble. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, so this Asian guy. . . He knows his stuff.

**Song:** Blindness by Metric.

* * *

_Blindness._

All she could tell from when she woke up was that she was blindfolded and gagged.

She did not know why, she did not know when, and she did not know where.

Had she gone willingly? Had she consented? She didn't know that either.

What she did know was that they (whoever they was) trusted her, at least to some extent.

And she knew she had a friend in this wherever place she was.

She did not know if they were male or female, but she did know their fingers were warm and that they had no intentions to hurt her.

She was scared of course. TenTen felt her friend was more fearless than she was; when their captors came and bothered them, her friend made the most noise and probably received a sound beating from it too, if her ears were any indication.

Despite this, her friend comforted her. They held her hand and did not mind when she squeezed too hard. When TenTen was too tired and sleepy, her nameless friend allowed her to use their shoulder as a pillow.

Her friend was trustworthy.

Their captivity seemed endless, forever going.

Their captors did nothing with them either, other than move them around like cattle and feed them and beat them on occasion. Nothing else.

TenTen felt like a prisoner of war, though there was no war to be imprisoned for. Well, at least no war she knew of.

It was worse at night.

Even through her blindfold, TenTen could discern daylight and night.

Rats frequented at nighttime, scaring TenTen into paranoia. Her friend held her close and stomped their feet every time a mammal ventured too close.

After what felt like months (though TenTen was sure she was exaggerating), something finally happened.

There was loud banging and metal against hard, firm surfaces.

TenTen shifted closer to her friend, who settled her with a quick brush of their fingers. TenTen curled her fist into her friend's open palm.

Reassuringly, her friend squeezed her hand.

More loud noises and shouts, this time.

TenTen hadn't heard various voices in such a long time, and she strained to hear the words.

The voices came closer, and TenTen caught catches of conversation.

"Are they over here?"

"Yeah! Bound and gagged. . . Blindfolds too!"

Someone cursed.

A voice was close to her and she figured they were directing their speech to her.

"We're here to help you. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to untie you and take your blindfold off, okay?"

It was a female's voice, and TenTen almost started crying with relief.

Fingers moved around her head, loosing her blindfold.

She could see, finally, and colors seemed five times more brilliant than usual.

A second later, her gag fell away too and her mouth tasted bitter, but at least she could mash her teeth together now.

TenTen looked up at her rescuer, who was untying her hands and feet.

TenTen rolled her jaw.

"Thank you," she croaked.

The girl looked up and flashed her a bright smile.

"I'm just glad to see you're all alive."

TenTen chose this time to look around her, and was surprised to see at least twenty people like herself, sitting on the ground and most of them blindfolded and gagged.

TenTen turned to see her friend and comforter for the first time.

He was male, around her age. His eyes were pale and his hair was long and dark.

He had a purple and blue bruise that covered the majority of his left cheek; TenTen recalled the beating that had taken place a few days ago.

His own rescuer was untying his wrists, which were red raw and chafed into welts.

He felt her gaze on him and turned to see her.

His eyes roved her face, memorizing.

"What's your name?" he murmured in a low and rough voice.

"TenTen," she answered, unable to make her eyes leave his face.

"Neji."

TenTen chewed lightly on her bottom lip.

"Alright, sweetie," said TenTen's rescuer. "You should walk around for a bit, get some feeling to those legs."

TenTen nodded numbly.

She stood shakily, but did not walk around like she was supposed to.

She supposed she was waiting for her friend.

When he was released from his rescuer's care, he stood next to her.

He was taller than she was, and TenTen looked up at him.

She couldn't stop the tears rushing from her eyes, and she couldn't stop herself from falling into him, clinging to him desperately as she cried.

Neji did not push her away, if anything, he held her tighter.

He rubbed her back in even circles, and smoothed her hair.

Long after her tears had stopped, TenTen held onto him.

Neji obviously did not mind.

He kept saying to her, over and over again, "It's alright. Nothing will hurt you, and I'll be here for you."

TenTen took it as a promise.

* * *

_. . . Yes, it's weird. I'm aware of that._

_But I liked it, so NYEH!_

_Review._


	32. Hot

_Just so you know, this chapter is very OoC. Like, way more than usual. XD I kind of flinched at parts I was writing. This drove me crazy, but I spent at least two hours working on it, so I had to post it so I wouldn't have done it in vain._

_Sigh._

_I hope all of you are doing well though. :) Keeping up with the schoolwork and the jobs and such. ;)_

Drea1284: _I know what you mean. It was a different take. . ._

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Thanks! You nailed it right on the head! Haha._

Hey You!: _Thanks for shouting at me. ;D Which other story are you referring to? And that really creeped me out, the whole I-know-where-you-live! You don't, right? I mean, should I be locking my door each night or what? ;) And I prefer banana pudding anyway, so no biggie._

Shubhs: _The one I wrote at the top under the Disclaimer. ;) The song is "Blindness" by a band called Metric. You should listen-they're great. Haha._

DotsOnAWall: _I'm supposing it was AU. Even I don't know what the crap I'm writing sometimes. It's just like word vomit, but typing edition. ;D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _I swear, I'm going to read/review your story right after I post this!!! :D Mhm!_

e1nav57: _Thanks! :D_

**Disclaimer:** Ahem. No Naruto chapter this week. :( I don't have anything witty for you either, I'm afraid, my friend sucked all of my good ones out of me. XD So, enjoy your Friday night, and please remember I do not own this (which you no doubt will get the gist of when you read this atrocity I've concocted).

* * *

_Hot._

It was hot, far hotter than it was expected to be in the Fire Country during the summer.

Regardless, Guy had insisted on their hiking trek he had announced they would take weeks earlier.

The two Chunin and the one Jonin were perspiring by the time they walked out of their respective houses.

They were camping and hiking in the south, enduring Guy's epic cries of youthfulness and "Faster, my pupils!"

The day after they started out, the group paused for lunch, Guy moving ahead to track their trail.

The three eighteen year olds ate their lunches in silence for a while, listening to the chirps of the birds and trying not to complain of the heat.

Brushing her pants free of crumbs, TenTen stood, impatiently waving her hand to cool her face some.

"Dearest TenTen, are you hot?"

TenTen stared at him.

"Lee, it's sweltering outside, how can I not be hot?"

"Would you like me to gather together some leaves to fan you with?"

TenTen raised her eyebrows.

Her friend had always been strange and a bit quirky, but had he actually just asked her that?

TenTen began to protest, but Neji cut her off, throwing Lee a sharp look.

"It's not like TenTen is the only one suffering, Lee. Stop treating her any differently."

Lee scowled at Neji uncharacteristically.

"Excuse me, _Neji_, but I was just being considerate. Unlike you."

TenTen's eyes widened, staring at Lee.

_What has gotten into him?_ she thought.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

_Uh-oh_, TenTen blanched.

"Is there a problem, Lee?" Neji inquired, voice deadly and reserved.

Lee glared at Neji.

"I just don't think you treat TenTen the way she ought to be."

Neji blinked.

"And what way is that?" he asked flatly, keeping his face emotionless.

"You don't treat her like a woman. TenTen _is_ a woman, Neji."

"Strangely, I realized that."

Lee raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Really. The way I see it, you treat TenTen no more than one of the boys. That is wrong. TenTen is very womanly and youthful. You don't seem to care about it though," scoffed Lee, jerking his head loftily.

Neji's mouth shifted into a deep frown.

"You're implying I don't take notice of TenTen," he stated, eyes sharp.

Lee waited.

Neji leaned forward, intent on his prey.

"I'll have you know, _Lee_, I do take notice of TenTen, seeing as I train with her every day. I don't see how it's any of your business, though. Teammates that actually care about each other would not allow gender to get in the way."

Lee stood quickly, outraged at the accusation.

TenTen watched in silence, worried about the storm that was bound to come.

"TenTen has always liked me better! When you would push her around and play your little mind tricks, I was the one she could confide into!"

Neji pursed his mouth.

"Do not try and pin this onto me. This is not a matter of who TenTen likes better, it is a matter of you and your infatuation with her."

Lee flushed a bright crimson and TenTen knew in her heart it had to be true.

She turned to Neji to reprimand him for spilling Lee's secret.

"Don't defend him, TenTen," Neji's eyes flashed, meeting her brown irises for a second. "He must realize how stupid he's being."

TenTen ignored Neji's wishes.

"You have no right to go about spilling Lee's feelings, Neji!"

He turned on her, his glare fierce.

"Fine. You tell him."

_Fuck_, TenTen seethed, glowering at Neji. He was turning this back on her, placing her in an impossible position.

Neji gazed back, firm and gloating.

She crossed her arms and stared at the clearing floor.

"Or better yet," began Neji, "let TenTen decide who she likes better."

Lee perched an eyebrow, joined along with TenTen.

"And how would we do that?"

Neji caught TenTen's eye and smirked.

She knew he was up to something evil, if the glint in his eyes were any indication.

"We'll both kiss her. Whoever TenTen responds to more wins."

TenTen's mouth fell open in a gape.

"What. The. Hell?!"

Neji lazily glanced at TenTen.

"Do you honestly want us to continue fighting the whole time we're on this trip? We could make you miserable."

"This dare is making me miserable," TenTen muttered under her breath.

Lee could not deny the obvious challenge though, as Neji knew he wouldn't.

Tentatively, Lee approached TenTen, as if she were a frightened animal and might run away if he made a sudden movement.

TenTen glanced at Neji over Lee's shoulder, where he was looking satisfied with himself.

If he was trying to torture her, it was working well. Though TenTen had a mind to torture Neji with an exaggerated kiss with Lee. It would be cruel of her to do, she realized this, and he would no doubt make her pay for it later.

Before TenTen knew it, Lee was grasping her face and slamming his lips onto her mouth.

TenTen fought the urge to gag and kept her lips still, chickening out of her plan.

It was a pleasant enough kiss, but TenTen was in no way stimulated by it. . . not like when Neji kissed her.

TenTen's body heated up just thinking about it, and she could take no more; she pushed on Lee's shoulders to remove him.

Lee staggered back, eyes a little dazed.

He darted a glance to Neji, who ignored him, taking his time to saunter up to TenTen.

Her nerves were going wild, far more wild than she wanted them to.

It was both an unfortunate and a profound effect Neji had on her. She always wondered if she had the same effect on him.

By the way he acted, TenTen sincerely doubted it.

Neji was in front of her now, and his eyes did not waver from her face, his fingers grasping her jaw lightly.

TenTen caught herself breathing fast, anticipating.

Neji sighed and considered her, a faint smile on his face.

"I hate you for doing this," TenTen murmured to him, letting her eyes portray her frustration.

Neji heard her, but did not respond, fingers brushing past her shirt to her collarbone.

TenTen bit her lower lip.

Neji kissed her, tantalizingly slow as he had planned. She always reacted when he kissed her slow.

_Asshole._

He was doing it on purpose, not only to get TenTen to react, but to make Lee cringe. Because Neji was better, especially in these circumstances. He would win and get what he wanted.

_Because he's a tease_, TenTen added, dismayed.

They were still kissing, TenTen's breath catching every time Neji released her for air.

He gave her hip a squeeze and pulled away, sending Lee a swift glance.

TenTen avoided looking at Lee's face, blood heating her already hot face. She felt like she had a fever.

Curtly, Lee finally said, "You've won then, Neji-kun. TenTen obviously likes you more."

There was disappointment in his voice, and some embarrassment.

TenTen looked up to see Neji nod, and Lee turn away from both of them, tidying up his things.

Neji and TenTen watched him carefully before breaking their gazes to stare at each other.

Neji winked at her slyly, moving not a second later to get his own things.

TenTen glared at the both of them for putting her in this position.

TenTen turned her hostility to Neji.

She hated him the most out of the two, for creating the dare at least, if not for him being smug.

She kicked at the grass irritably and went to gather her things as well.

-

Upon their return to Konoha, TenTen had resolved not to speak to either of her two teammates.

They had been insufferable the whole rest of the trip, and TenTen had had enough of it: She had kissed the both of them for nothing.

When Neji ventured around TenTen's apartment a few days after their return, TenTen was in no mood to deal with him.

However, against her better judgement, she allowed him in.

Neji aimlessly meandered around the house, eventually succeeding in grasping TenTen's waist and pulling her to him.

TenTen sighed and elbowed him in the chest to get away.

Grumpily, Neji said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Neji. You're a jerk."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pardon?"

"You're a jerk! You humiliated Lee, and then you humiliated me! How dare you tell Lee's secrets? How dare you order me to choose between you two?"

Neji stared back at her, not speaking.

"And furthermore, you manipulated our relationship to flaunt your hide! I can't believe you!"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't make you choose. You chose yourself. It's none of my concern that you react to me more than you do Lee."

"Yes, but you cheated and played it to your advantage! Out of the two, you're the only one who's kissed me before! You have advantage over Lee! And you know what I like, Neji. You cheated."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"What will make you forget this so I can also?" he finally asked.

TenTen crossed her arms.

"Apologize to Lee and tell him of your advantage."

Neji made a face but nodded in agreement.

"And now that that's out of the way. . ."

TenTen reluctantly moved into Neji's reach, letting him pull her to him.

Before their mouths touched, Neji said huskily, "This whole ordeal wasn't worth the trouble it got me. I haven't gone so long kissing you in months."

"Well, at least now you know you can't live without me," TenTen chirped, smirking.

Neji shook his head tiredly and pulled her the last bit of distance.

* * *

_Yes, it sucked royally; I'm aware of that._

_XD_

_Fail point for KNO._

_Please review?_


	33. Cut Scene Four

_A short drabble from Neji's perspective._

_This is also a cut-scene from Fighter. This would have been put in chapter fifteen. :)_

C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only: _My mistake, dear. I got you confused with another reviewer. Yeah. . . I think that'd pretty much scar Lee for life._

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Yes, you did, much to my chagrin. XD I think it's more like Lee kissed TenTen, but whatever. :)_

DotsOnAWall: _The only possible way I can explain it to you is this: They were slightly over the threshold of "friends with benefits", but in no way were they exclusive. Hopefully that clears it up some. Haha. I agree._

Shubhs: _Hahaha. Thank you! :D Sure thing! Metric is a great band. ;D_

pakhi: _Thank you! :D_

Drea1284: _Yeah. It's a great release from stress, writing OoC. ;)_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thanks! :D_

Nerd4eva: _Thanks very much!_

_As always, thank you for the support, guys. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Sakura! You stupid, ignorant bumpkin!

* * *

_Cut Scene Four._

The music shook the frame of the shabby house.

I paused by the front stoop, skeptical.

I was exhausted and my rib cage still protested from my fight; I was sure a few had been cracked. My breathing was short as it is, I didn't need to mingle with the rest of the population of the city and make it worse.

I shoved this thought away and forced myself up the stairs.

It was overcrowded and smelled like too much cologne and beer and sweat.

I pushed myself past a pack of girls and snatched an unopen bottle of beer off a side table in the entryway.

I found a vacant spot next to the doorpost of what looked like a living room and popped the cap off the bottle.

I took a sip and glanced around. Naruto had informed me he and Sakura would be there, but I had yet to find them. Naruto had failed to mention if Sakura had brought TenTen along. I dashed that wish quickly; she was probably still angry with me.

I swallowed down more beer, starting to feel the buzz in my head.

A few moments passed and I started to notice a pair of eyes trained on me.

I glanced over to my right.

The group of girls I had passed on my way in were laughing loudly. Except one. She was staring me down, make up heavy on her face. I casually looked over the other four girls. The one who continued to stare was by far the youngest, probably an equal age to Hinata.

In my distant thought, I had failed to notice the girl saunter up to me.

She cleared her throat to gain my attention.

My eyes snapped to her face, slightly irritated.

"What's your name?" she asked. Her voice betrayed her intrigue.

I refrained from smirking by drinking more beer.

"Neji," I murmured.

In the back of my mind, I told myself to send the young girl away. But my buzzing head ignored my wishes. I would keep her around, if only to mess with her head a little.

"That's a nice name," she complimented. "My name's Rima."(1)

I considered her.

"Did you need something?" I inquired, drinking more liquid from the bottle.

"I wanted to know if you'd dance with me. No one else seems to want to."

"As flattered as I am," Neji began, "I can't dance. Sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure I could teach you something."

Her hand slid up my leg, her face set in authority.

I studied her for a second and shook my head, gripping her hand to halt the action.

She winced; I loosened some of my hold. I was so used to TenTen and her taking my criticism and physical beatings that I was almost unaware of my strength now. I sighed.

"Look, I know the thing to do at these kinds of things is to get wasted and then fuck whoever comes along, but I'm not interested in any possible way, all right?"

Insulted, the girl snatched her hand from my grasp and stalked off, her friends following after her.

I exhaled again and drank from the bottle.

This shit was more trouble than what it was worth.

* * *

(1) I took this name from a Vampire Knight character, Rima Toya. In Vampire Knight, she is one of the Night Class vampires and works as a model. :) Though, she's unlike the Rima in this story.

_:)_

_Review please._


	34. Father Figure

_I worked all last night on this. XD Ugh. Talk about taking forever._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Uh. . . Huh?_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Yeah, it's pretty good, if not a little sporadic. It has really nice looking characters. ;D Hahaha. Next time, I promise._

Shubhs: _XD Oh, well. Maybe you'll like this one more, neh?_

_TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! OMADLJYG!!!!!!!!!!_

_:D_

_Thank you!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I know it's disappointing, but I don't own this. :(

* * *

_Father Figure._

For as long as Shou had been able to remember, Neji Hyuga had been his guardian.

He was there as a permanent fixture in he and his mother's house, eating dinner with them and staying the night sometimes on the couch.

Neji was in Shou's baby book, helping Shou walk when he was merely a toddler and standing next to his mother in the hospital, a newly birthed Shou in her arms.

Once, when Shou was eight, he decided to ask the question that had started to weigh on his brain. He was a curious eight year old, and nothing his mother said would persuade him to be less rude.

He and Neji were outside, watching the birds, a pastime Shou's guardian enjoyed thoroughly.

"Neji?"

Neji blinked slowly and turned to give the eight year old his attention.

"What, Shou?"

"Do you love my mother?"

Neji exhaled, upturning his face to see the birds in the trees again.

"I've known your mother for a long time, Shou. We were in the same classes when we started the Academy and then were placed into the same team with Guy. I've been her friend for years. Of course I love her. She's my best friend."

Shou scoffed, as if this had not been what he'd wanted to hear.

Neji's mouth slowly spread into a quiet smile.

"You meant romantically?" Neji prompted, tone airy.

"Yes," Shou revealed, a little shyly.

"Well. . ."

"SHOU! Come here!" came TenTen's loud voice from inside the house.

Shou grumpily huffed, getting to his feet.

"What?" he called back, stamping into the house.

Neji took this as his opening to escape.

Shou was disappointed to find Neji was gone when he returned back outside.

-

When Shou turned thirteen, he started to wonder who his father was.

His mother had never openly told him, nor even hinted at who it might be.

Shou took to studying his mother's year-mates, seeking out a potential father.

He came up with nothing; he just looked too much like his mother.

So, once more, Shou found himself probing his ever-present guardian for answers.

They were at Ichiraku when Shou sucked up enough courage to inquire.

"Neji, do you know who my father is? I mean . . . it's not you, is it?"

Neji set down his chopsticks and looked at TenTen's son, staring into the brown eyes he'd seen for twenty-two years, only set into a different face.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Your mother doesn't want me to tell you."

Shou couldn't believe it.

"Why not? I have a right, don't I?!" he hissed indignantly.

"Yes, you do. But I'm not your father and I can't tell TenTen what to do. She's too stubborn."

Neji shook his head.

"I'll talk to her for you, if you want."

Shou nodded fiercely.

Neji sighed and pushed his ramen across the counter to Amaya, losing his appetite.

That night, Shou heard Neji and his mother argue for the first time.

When they fought, they usually concealed their anger easily, sometimes even leaving the house to continue their argument.

Not tonight.

It was late, almost around midnight, when Shou began to hear the rumblings of Neji and his mother's sharp voices.

TenTen started yelling first.

"I don't care if he wants to know! I don't want to tell him, and you're not going to tell him either, Neji, understand?"

Shou wordlessly got up from his bed and pried the door open a crack. He was lucky his room was in direct view of the living room; he could see his mother and Neji talking through the kitchen.

His mother was standing up, her face livid as she glared down at Neji. Her hands were on her hips; Shou knew the sign well, she would not budge.

Neji paused, seeming to sigh.

"You have to tell him, TenTen. He's your son and he has a right to know who his father is." In a quieter voice he added, "He'll resent you if you keep this from him."

TenTen opened her mouth as if to protest, but no sound came out.

She brushed back her hair impatiently, and the tension released from her shoulders.

Neji stood from the couch and wrapped his arms around TenTen, hugging her tightly.

Shou returned to his bed, silently twisting the knob to let the door close.

The next morning, his mother seemed more cheerful.

Neji was not on the couch as usual; Shou assumed he'd left sometime last night, after Shou had returned to his bed.

Shou pushed around his breakfast, waiting for his mother to bring up the subject of his father. She didn't and shooed him to his team practice when he dawdled.

Shou couldn't stop thinking about it, enough that he was unfocused so much for Lee to send him home early.

Shou found Neji by himself in their kitchen, drinking coffee.

Neji glanced at the wall clock.

"Practice is out already? Doesn't sound like Lee."

"I wasn't focusing, so he sent me home early. Where's Mom?"

"She had to run a few errands. She said something about eating lunch with Sakura at the hospital too, so I don't know when she'll be back."

Shou sighed and sat across from Neji, eyeing the older man.

"Are you sure you're not my father? You're always around and you were with Mother when she had me. I wouldn't mind if you were, you know. You're the only person I would want to be my father. How can you not be—?"

Neji rubbed his temple, as if it were causing him discomfort.

"Nothing would please me more than to be your biological father, Shou. But I'm not, and I won't pretend to be. You would know if I was your father. You would have inherited my eyes."

_The Hyuga eyes_, Shou thought enviously.

"There's no way there was a mistake in my DNA? Where I wouldn't get the eyes?"

Neji swallowed.

"No. Your mother and I—we weren't . . . intimate before she got pregnant with you."

Shou found himself extremely disappointed, his face falling.

"Well, who's my father then? I want to know."

Neji cleared his throat and drank some of his coffee.

"I'll tell you. You mother doesn't like to talk about it . . . ever." Neji met Shou's brown eyes. "We were on a mission. It was undercover and TenTen was supposed to be the one to get the information. Guy was not with us. The first day went fine. TenTen got a tipoff on our suspect and she had an opening to meet him, so she did. Except, they had anticipated us. About thirty of our suspect's cohorts jumped Lee and I. I was so stupid. I hadn't seen them coming, and by the time I did, they'd hit me directly on my blind spot. I went unconscious. Lee fought hard, but only he can take so many at once, and they were all well-trained. They injured him badly. When I came to, Lee was almost dead from blood loss. I carried him to the hospital and left him there for the doctors; I still had to find your mother. My Byakugan helped me find her. She was in the room where our suspect had stayed, awake." Neji shook his head. "I knew something was wrong with her. She wasn't herself and . . . anyway, he had drugged her and then had his way with her."

Neji's jaw clenched tightly and his fingers gripped his coffee cup.

"Lee took a while to recover. By the time we made it back to Konoha, TenTen knew she was pregnant. She told me the night we returned. I went and bought her a pregnancy test. Her intuition had been right—she was pregnant. I offered her everything I could think of, including marriage. She refused. She. . . For a while she was seriously considering getting rid of you. But by the time you'd started growing she wasn't going to give you up. She'd do anything to keep you. I helped her, of course. She wanted me in that hospital room when she had you. She appointed me as your guardian in case something ever happens to her. The biological details don't matter, Shou. To me, you're as much as my son as you are TenTen's."

Shou soaked in the story, playing it out in his mind.

Finally, he murmured, "And my real father? Have you ever met him?"

Neji shook his head.

"I never met him. But, a few years ago, the Leaf Village received word that he was dead, killed by some ninja from Suna."

Neji measured Shou's blank expression.

"He suffered, then?"

Shou's voice was shaking in anger.

"Shou. You cannot let this rule you."

"He raped my mother!" Shou shouted, face red and brown eyes filling with tears.

Neji considered him.

"You don't think I've had to deal with that fact everyday for the past thirteen years?" Neji shook his head. "My only regret is that I couldn't kill him myself."

Shou dried his eyes and watched Neji.

"You said you asked Mother to marry you. Why did she say no?"

Neji smiled faintly.

"She said she didn't want me to pity her. She knows now I didn't do it out of pity."

Shou tried to comprehend the expression on his guardian's face.

"Would you ask her again, now that the circumstances are different?"

Neji took his time to reply.

"Your mother doesn't want to get married, Shou. To her, you're all she needs. She doesn't want a husband."

"And you're not going to even try?!" Shou implored, incredulous.

Neji exhaled, smiling wryly at the thirteen year old.

"No. I'll save myself the rejection, if you don't mind."

Shou frowned deeply and Neji stood to rinse out his coffee cup.

"What if she didn't reject you? What if she said yes?"

"Shou. Please."

Shou stared at Neji's broad shoulders, noting the tightness in them.

Shou silenced himself and impatiently waited until his mother returned home to drag her aside.

Except, he couldn't get a moment with her by herself.

She was avoiding him on purpose.

Shou finally cornered his mother in her bedroom. Shou carefully shut the door behind him; Neji was staying on the couch again, and Shou wasn't entirely sure he was asleep yet.

TenTen frowned at her son and sighed.

She cleared her throat and said, "Neji told me that you know now. Who your father is."

Shou nodded.

When TenTen did not say anything further, Shou told her what he was thinking.

"I want you to marry Neji."

Startled, TenTen's eyebrows rose, her forehead wrinkling.

"Marry who?"

"Neji."

TenTen stared at her son, surprised.

"Why would I ever—?"

"He loves you."

TenTen folded her legs carefully, gazing at her mattress.

"I know he does," TenTen muttered softly.

"Then why—?!"

"Shou, come here and listen to me."

Shou reluctantly obeyed her, sitting in front of her.

TenTen rested her hands on her knees.

"I've known Neji for forever, Shou. I—I know he loves me, and I love him too. But, I can't marry him. After being single for such a long time. . . I don't want to live any other way. I don't want to be tied down to someone. Of course, it would be different if I hadn't had you first. You have no idea how many complications would come with marrying Neji. His family—they already hate me because I had you without getting married first. And the fact that he practically lives here anyway. . . I just couldn't do it, Shou. I don't want to get married, and Neji understands that."

Grumpily, Shou endured her speech.

"You can understand my decision, can't you?"

He sighed and looked his mother in the eye.

"Yes. I just wish Neji was my real father, instead of just my guardian."

TenTen's mouth quirked.

"You know, there is a way to make Neji your father, without us getting married."

Shou frowned.

"How?"

TenTen's eyes flicked to the door.

"Neji! Come here!"

The door swung open carefully, Neji appearing in the doorway.

TenTen smiled at him, her eyes lighting up.

"What do you say? Do you want to become Shou's adoptive father?"

Shou turned, looking expectantly at Neji.

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Took you long enough to ask me," he retorted.

TenTen and Shou grinned at him.

* * *

_AW!_

_Review. ;D_


	35. Progression

_Consider this an early New Year's gift, if you will, since I missed Christmas. ;D_

Drea1284: _:) Thanks._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thank you! I really worried about him as a character. . . but I'm reassured. :) What novel, if you don't mind sharing?_

millyShroom: _Thank you! Yeah. . . well, Neji's not the "Baby Daddy" so I doubt it really applies to him. ;)_

alex: _I think what you're asking me is why TenTen was raped instead of getting married first? Well, firstly, I just envisioned that particular one-shot that way. And rape is very different from marriage. Marriage has numerous strings attached. Rape does too, but most rapists rape the victim and never see them again, leaving the victim to deal with the consequences. I wanted TenTen in that position, rather than have all of this emotional drama that came with a marriage-gone-wrong. Do you understand my point now?_

mehj: _Thank you! Ah, well, sometimes you can't have happy endings._

Zsenzsen: _:D_

e1nav57: _I'm glad you did! :D Thanks, dear._

**Disclaimer:** What. The. Crap. Kishi-fracking-moto.

* * *

_Progression._

They were teammates, for starters.

For a couple of years, that was the only safe attribution to their acquaintance.

They trained, sparred, completed missions together. All the normal things two beings on the same team did.

They saved each other from the antics of their eccentric sensei and fellow teammate.

Their companionship was shared, neither taking more than what their designation allowed.

-

When TenTen turned fourteen and inexplicably saved Neji from a windmill shuriken during a mission, their classification changed.

Neji noticed it first, defined by the grateful emotion he now felt towards his female teammate.

"TenTen," he said that night around the fire.

Guy and Lee had long ago retried to bed, thoroughly exhausted.

TenTen stopped whittling the piece of timber she'd found hours earlier. The tip now resembled the edge of a spear. She looked up, brown eyes dark against the fire.

"Thank you for today," Neji murmured quietly, twiddling a leaf's stem between his thumb and forefinger.

TenTen blinked, a small gesture of surprise that Neji had come to identify as hers.

She finally shrugged and turned back to her stick.

"It was nothing, Neji. It's what I'm expected to do as your teammate and your friend."

The word she used was familiar to Neji, thought it's meaning had been absent until now. Neji studied his newly christened 'friend', watching her craft the shaft of the branch.

"We're friends?" he heard himself say.

TenTen didn't even look up from her work.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't save just anyone."

Her last sentence was spoken with a teasing tone. Neji realized she was joking.

He allowed himself to smile a little.

-

Friendship was a content business, Neji came to find.

It made everything lighter, somehow, including their intense training sessions.

TenTen liked to view it more as a game that Neji won more; Neji just tried to keep up with her and her seemingly endless energy.

After their spars, they usually ate together, either in town or in their training grounds. Granted, the dining was quiet, but amiable.

Neji grew to look forward to it, silently matching TenTen's own enthusiasm.

-

Their fellowship did not go unnoticed, though to say it did would be an understatement of Konoha's gossips.

TenTen received more questions than Neji; he still intimidated most, despite his calm disposition with TenTen when they were alone.

"So . . . nothing's happening between you and Neji?" probed Sakura Haruno, sending TenTen a sidelong glance as they walked down the sidewalk in town.

TenTen shook her head tiredly.

"Why does everyone assume automatically that two friends of the opposite sex are seeing each other? What's wrong with just being friends with a boy, for Kami's sakes?" she grumbled irritably.

"Well, for one," began Sakura, "Neji doesn't talk to anyone else. Like, at all. I mean, he talks to you and Lee and Guy-sensei, but besides that, who does he associate with? You can't blame everyone for wondering. You're the one he spends the most time with."

"Well, everyone else should just mind their own damn business," TenTen shot back in angry reply. "We're friends. End of story."

Sakura nodded vigorously to redirect TenTen's glare. However, Sakura's assent was merely for show. She in no way believed TenTen.

-

On Neji's eighteenth birthday, Lee, Guy-sensei, and TenTen planned a small party for him.

It was meant to be a surprise party, but Neji was perceptive and figured it out only weeks before his birthday.

"TenTen," he started as they began their usual after-spar-lunch. "Why are you allowing Lee and Guy-sensei to throw me a birthday party? I did not ask for one."

TenTen sighed loudly and leaned back against the tree she was sitting under.

"Neji, why do you have to ruin everything?" she asked half-heartedly.

Indignant, Neji shot her a defiant glance.

"I'm not ruining anything. You should have asked me in the first place."

TenTen shook her head.

"It's a _surprise_ party, idiot. You're not supposed to ask permission."

Neji rolled his eyes, earning a snort from TenTen.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she said, "but it's too late now. Guy and Lee have already got everything planned and I've got a million things to do the day of. No way am I calling the thing off; I've already accepted responsibility for it and paid for all of the stuff."

"Paid for what stuff?" Neji inquired, eyes narrowed.

TenTen sighed.

"That would be cheating," she replied with a smirk. "You know better."

Neji felt slightly disappointed, but knew she was correct.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then at least promise it won't be some overindulged affair."

TenTen grinned wolfishly.

"Sure, Neji. I promise."

-

TenTen was a liar.

When Neji entered Guy's apartment a few weeks later, he was assaulted by loud cheers and claps.

Streamers were hung from the ceiling in multi-rainbow colors. Balloons lay cheerily undisturbed on the floor, bright yellows and reds.

Neji did his best not to glare in TenTen's direction as he weakly smiled.

Instantly, he was ushered in and things were shoved into his hands; gifts, drinks, some variation of pastry.

It was a loud and raucous party, the very opposite of what Neji liked.

By the time Guy banned everyone from his house, it was very late; the moon hung high in the sky.

Neji found himself walking to he and TenTen's training grounds afterwards, his headache already dulling.

His intuition led him to TenTen, who he hadn't seen the majority of the party.

She was settled up in a tree, legs drawn into her chest. Neji jumped and lighted onto the branch she was occupying, easily sitting beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's quiet out here," TenTen responded tiredly.

Neji smiled.

"I know what you mean."

TenTen shifted, letting her legs dangle down from the limb.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Neji glanced at her.

"You overdid it," he murmured softly.

TenTen exhaled.

"You only get one eighteenth birthday, Neji. I wanted to make sure yours went right."

Neji felt slightly guilty.

"You didn't even get an eighteenth birthday," he pointed out.

TenTen shook her head.

"We had a mission that day. If anything, it was Tsunade's fault."

Neji pressed on, "I didn't get you a birthday present."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

"What are you talking about? You gave me a completely new scroll."

"Because I ruined the other one with my Kaiten," Neji countered.

TenTen stared at him and crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you want to be disagreeable."

Neji leaned back a little on the branch.

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the sounds nature's night made.

"I like it in the summer," TenTen commented.

Neji nodded, studying the fireflies hovering below on the ground.

"Neji?"

Neji turned to TenTen, bemused by her curious stare.

"Do you know what people say about us?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Why? What do they say?"

"They say that we're . . . romantically involved."

Neji mulled over her words.

They had never had a conversation about this sort of thing before. Romance. . . a subject they never breached, or even approached.

"No," Neji swallowed. "I wasn't aware they spoke of us like that."

TenTen continued, quieter this time.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About what they say," TenTen answered.

Neji was silent for a few moments, putting his thoughts in order.

"I don't know," he said. "How am I supposed to feel about rumors that aren't true?"

TenTen shrugged.

"Never mind. Want to walk me home?"

She didn't wait for an answer; she jumped to the ground and started walking, not turning to see if Neji was following.

-

A month before TenTen's nineteenth birthday, she, Neji, and Lee went on a mission together in the Land of Rain.

They were dealing with rogue ninja. _Skilled_ rogue ninja.

For the first few days, the most the three did was scout and track their targets.

After locating the targets, however, the three went in to finish the job.

Though they knew the rogue ninja were exceptionally skilled fighters, the three Konoha ninja managed to underestimate them.

Neji killed the first rogue with TenTen's help and then went to assist Lee, leaving TenTen to her own devices.

If he had known what would transpire, he might've made a different decision.

When Neji turned back around to see if TenTen had been successful in defeating the other rogue, he was graced with the sight of his friend, crumpled on the ground, blood pooled around her body.

Neji ran to her, not even pausing to tell Lee, who was assessing the rogue's dead bodies.

TenTen's eyes were open, though her stare was glassy and distant when Neji entered her vision. Her hands were guarding a wound around her stomach. Her fingers were unseeable past the blood that covered them. She blinked, her pupils narrowing to focus on Neji.

"Hey," she whispered, coughing. A thin stream of blood ran from her mouth.

Neji fought back his emotions and looked around for the satchel he carried with him on missions. When he found it, he retrieved it and knelt back at TenTen's side, rummaging through the sack's contents.

He located the item he needed—a container of Hinata's healing balm. Neji doubted it would do much with TenTen's kind of injury, but it was the only hope he had for his friend until he could get her to Konoha's hospital.

"Move your hands," Neji told TenTen.

TenTen struggled to do as he said, and he gingerly moved them aside, rubbing the balm into her stomach despite her wincing.

When he had applied an adequate amount, he searched his bag for bandages.

He didn't want to remove her shirt to bandage the wound, but he had no choice.

His cheeks were flustered as he met TenTen's eyes, needing her permission.

TenTen managed a nod, coughing some more.

Neji bit his tongue and whipped out a kunai, slicing the shirt off.

Neji averted his eyes from TenTen's chest, even though she was wearing chest bindings to tame her breasts.

He worked quickly, pulling her close so he could support her from falling backwards.

"Lee," Neji called hoarsely as he finished and pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it around TenTen, "we're leaving. Now."

Lee walked over to them, crouching beside Neji as he examined TenTen's wound.

"I understand. Are you carrying her, or shall I?"

"I will."

Lee nodded and gathered TenTen's large scroll, swinging it onto his back.

When Neji lifted TenTen, carefully, they started running.

-

After two days time, they finally stumbled into Konoha. They had made little to no stops the full two days, if only to check TenTen's wounds and to eat.

Neji hadn't slept in two days, and he was sure he looked awful. Neji was grateful to see that TenTen slept, while they were traveling. He tried to keep his strides consistent so he wouldn't wake her.

They immediately went to the hospital upon their arrival, not bothering to see Tsunade just yet. TenTen was taken into surgery, leaving Neji and Lee to wait it out.

Lee went to see Tsunade, giving Neji the privacy Lee knew he needed.

While Neji waited for the surgery to end, he slept, catching on the much needed hours he'd missed the last couple of days.

Sakura woke him.

Neji blearily met her eyes and stood, not a little shaky, waiting for her diagnosis.

"She's fine. The wound in her stomach severed some major arteries, but I did the best I could to repair them. It was a good thing you used that salve on the wound. It stopped infection and blood poisoning." Sakura gazed at Neji with her emerald eyes. "You saved her, you know. It wasn't much, but you did what you could with what you had. It'll take her a few weeks to recover—she lost a lot of blood and it will take a little while for her red blood cells to get back to its original count. 'Til then, she should take it easy."

Neji nodded and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Can I see her?"

Sakura frowned, studying Neji's face.

"I guess. But I gave her a sedative to make her sleep. Don't wake her up if she's asleep. She needs rest."

Neji nodded again and went to the door Sakura directed was TenTen's.

It was a small room, with a large window on one side, the blinds drawn.

TenTen was propped up by pillows in her hospital bed, eyes open to slits.

She smiled weakly when Neji entered.

"Sakura said you saved me," she murmured gently.

Neji felt something in his chest relax; he hadn't realized the tension there until now.

"Sakura tends to overreact," Neji muttered back, disregarding the peace he now felt.

He moved to the bedside, pulling a chair next to it. Neji reached for TenTen's hand.

"I was worried about you," he revealed quietly.

TenTen smirked slightly.

"I could tell. You didn't sleep the whole time we were traveling."

TenTen frowned suddenly.

"Are you alright? You look awful."

Neji sighed.

"Just tired, I guess."

TenTen studied him carefully, before reaching for him with her free hand.

She brushed her fingers along his cheek, and then moved her hand into his hair.

Neji exhaled and allowed his eyes to close as TenTen persuaded his head onto her lap.

Neji felt half-awake and half-asleep, only vaguely aware of what was taking place.

TenTen continued to weave her fingers through Neji's long hair. Neji let her; he was beyond physically caring at this point.

He was completely relaxed; the tension gone from his shoulders and neck. He could hear TenTen's breathing and the sound of the machines in the room, monitoring TenTen's body. He still clutched her left hand; her thumb rhythmically grazed his forefinger.

"Sleep," she ordered drowsily.

Neji obliged, obeying her demand with ease.

-

In the following months, Neji and TenTen's relationship changed yet again.

It was no longer satisfactory to label them as only friends. They had crossed a threshold neither had been aware of.

TenTen was fully healed by June, and the two picked up their normal training schedule.

Neji panted as he dodged the attacks TenTen threw at him, alighting on tree branches as he zipped through the training area.

"You're not even trying!" TenTen called out from not too far behind.

A kunai whizzed past Neji's head and hit the tree in front of him. She was missing on purpose.

"And you?" Neji shouted back to her, ignoring the laughter in his throat. "You think I can't defend myself anymore?"

"You wouldn't be running if it were true!"

Neji grinned and leaped from the branch, hitting the ground fifteen feet below with solid footing. Without even pausing, Neji swivelled into his Kaiten. He felt the weapons deflect when they hit his Chakra-spun shield. When he sensed no more weapons, Neji released his Kaiten, spinning out of it to locate TenTen.

She was behind him, crouched on the ground. One of her own kunai protruded from her chest.

Neji did not even process what he was seeing before he charged over to her, falling to the ground in front of her.

He choked out her name.

Neji reached out, touching the kunai in her chest, intending to pull it out. The kunai and TenTen vanished in clouds of smoke.

Familiar metal pressed against Neji's throat. He swallowed; the cool metal gave him a chill.

"I win," said a voice next to his ear.

Neji sighed, making an effort to calm his nerves. He reached up and grasped the hand that held the kunai at his throat. He turned to see TenTen kneeling in front of him, smiling wide with success.

"What made you react that way? I thought for sure you'd realize it was a doppelganger. . ."

Neji exhaled again, working to release the built-up tension he'd gathered in the past few seconds.

"I thought I'd killed you," he finally murmured, aware of TenTen's scrutinizing gaze.

TenTen blinked and shook her head, still watching Neji.

"Of course not. I'm not _that_ slow, Neji."

"That's not what I mean!"

TenTen flinched, and Neji knew his voice had been too sharp.

He cleared his throat and stood, going over to his sack to gather his things.

Behind him, Neji could hear TenTen summoning her weapons back to her scroll.

Guilt settled on his shoulders. He shouldn't have acted that way—of course it had been a doppelganger! TenTen wasn't stupid enough to get hit by her own weapons!

Neji silently cursed himself for doubting her abilities.

He waited until TenTen was finished and then set out with her to return to town.

They walked in silence.

From the few darting glances Neji sent his female counterpart, he could tell she was confused, maybe even more so than himself.

When they reached the training ground's gate, Neji gripped TenTen's shoulder to stop her from leaving.

She turned, the need for an explanation in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I acted," Neji murmured.

TenTen dropped her scroll and crossed her arms, signaling the rant to follow.

"Why did you even do that, Neji? You of all people shouldn't doubt my abilities! I'm not an idiot; I don't get hit by my own weaponry! And it was a damn doppelganger, for Kami's sakes! Even Naruto's not stupid enough to fall for a trick like that! What's gotten into you?!"

Neji bit his tongue, unsure of his emotions.

"I don't know," he responded softly.

"You don't know?" TenTen emphasized, hands on her hips as she stared him down.

Neji's eyebrows drew together, an attempt to focus his thoughts.

"I think—," Neji met TenTen's eyes. "I think I'm scared to lose you."

When TenTen didn't reply, just continued gazing up at him, Neji rambled on, unable to control the words spilling from his mouth.

"It came too close for me, when you got injured in February. I don't—I can't lose you. You're the only person who makes me feel—peace. And happiness and . . . freedom."

TenTen soaked these words in, silence stretching between them following Neji's last word.

Ultimately, she looked into Neji's eyes and shrugged, saying, "To be honest, I'm not sure to say. I—I appreciate that I make you feel that way. I mean, I feel those things too, but I'm just unsure what it means."

Piercingly, TenTen met his eyes once again, determined.

"But, we can figure it out together, right?"

Again, Neji's chest swelled with that overwhelming feeling he had now become accustomed to whenever TenTen was around.

He nodded in agreement.

TenTen picked up her scroll again and opened the gate.

Neji did not question her when she unceremoniously brushed his hand. He willingly accepted her hand, their fingers lacing together appropriately.

Neji named the feeling he felt.

Contentment.

* * *

_Well, Happy New Year to you all!_

_And please leave a review!_

_:D_


	36. A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree

_This is just a short little drabble. Nothing much to it. :)_

_Also, since I couldn't think of a title, I just put the name of the song I was listening to when I received the idea. The song is A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree by Oren Lavie, if you're curious._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thanks very much! :D_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Thanks!_

Shubhs: _Thank you so much! I love hearing that!_

kendii: _Thanks so much!_

DotsOnAWall: _Thank you!_

neji's goddess: _:D_

e1nav57: _Thanks!_

Drea1284: _I know, right? :D_

**Disclaimer:** Oh, come on. You know if I owned it, it'd be named NEJI, instead of NARUTO. ;D

* * *

_A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree._

She makes him feel like he isn't missing anything.

People see him as a strange individual. He is cold, and his heart is like a heavy stone in his chest. He is accused of indifference.

He doesn't argue.

What they say is right.

He is cold and indifferent and hostile, like the bitter winter in more northern countries.

His indifference slips away at the sight of her, though.

She is his tonic, an easer of enmity and an encourager of happiness.

Sometimes he thinks she is too happy. Too gleeful, too cheerful.

Nevertheless, he puts up with it. It is bearable, after all.

Her smile is like honey, slow and sweet to the taste.

Her hands are admirable scars of the metal she likes to use. Rough to the touch, more endearing as time lengthens.

And her eyes. . . He loves her eyes, as much as he hates to admit it. To most, her irises are simply brown. To him, they are mahogany, chestnut, and cedar. They convey everything—surprise, anger, sadness, contentment. Her eyes are an expression of her soul, the only thing that ties him to that very secret and sacred part of her. A part of her he can never truly comprehend, no matter the conditions of their relationship.

Yes, it is true he is cold and indifferent, and she is special and joyous.

They are opposites.

She brings out the best in him. He is her source of comfort.

They are the epitome of togetherness.

Supporting, always supporting.

He loves her, but smothers his feelings.

She loves him, but hides from how she feels.

They are together, and that is how they are.

They love each other, but do not act on it.

She is his. Only his, and his alone.

Even if he could never truly have her.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it?_

_Review._


	37. Chapter 489

_This is a bit of a spoiler, if you haven't read the latest chapter of Naruto. Which, by the way, you all should read. The last few chapters have been ah-mazing. :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thank you! :)_

Calise: _Thank you very much._

neji's goddess: _Thanks!_

Krizzie: _Ow? :)_

Drea1284: _Thank you._

ChasingProse: _Thanks! I love that song._

e1nav57: _:D Thanks._

Kygolie: _I favor vagueness over detail, because it's a little bit easier to be introspective or thought-provoking. At least for me, that's how it is. :) Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed them all, and will enjoy this one as well. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Eleven chapters and counting before Naruto ends. And then I can buy it off Ebay. :D

* * *

_Chapter 489._

TenTen was waiting for Neji when he strolled up to Guy's house.

She looked up, curious, once she heard his familiar footsteps on the ground.

"What was the council's decision?" she asked when he was in earshot.

Neji hesitated in telling her, unsure of what her reaction would be.

He studied her for a moment, taking in her loose posture as she sat on the banister of Guy's porch, her feet swinging out over the grass.

"They're mobilizing for war," Neji sighed, stepping up onto the porch and leaning on the banister beside her.

Neji heard TenTen exhale deeply, her shoulders sagging some.

She was quiet for several minutes.

Neji waited for her thoughts, not wanting to rush her.

"Well," TenTen finally murmured after a while, "I guess it's something that had to come sooner or later."

She sighed again, a sound so despairing it made Neji's heart ache.

He straightened and quietly slipped his hands over her shoulders.

Neji slowly rubbed her shoulders, loosening the tense muscles in her neck, careful to avoid hitting her sensitive Chakra points.

"Thanks, Neji," TenTen mumbled when he finally released her. "You have the best hands in the world."

Neji snorted at her foolish exclamation, but smiled a little anyway.

They were silent for several more moments, cicadas droning away into the night.

"Neji?" TenTen said.

She craned her head to look at him, where he still stood behind her.

Neji noticed her eyes held that worried determination she got sometimes during missions. It was a feeling he himself was oriented with. It was fear of unknown results, but willingness to go forward no matter what.

It was something that Neji knew made him completely compatible to her.

"I don't want you to die," TenTen finished seriously, staring him straight in the eye.

Neji respired, studying her brown eyes.

"I don't want you to die either," he responded eventually, ignoring the lightness in his head and chest.

TenTen released a half-smile. Neji could tell her heart wasn't in it.

She sadly shook her head, glancing around Guy's front yard.

"It just seems so unbelievable. Knowing all of this will happen. Knowing we can't do anything to stop it."

Neji considered this, covering her hand with one of his own.

"Don't say that," Neji said. "I learned a long time ago that Fate isn't something that rules our lives. We all have choices to make. Decisions to think over. Lives to live."

TenTen watched him, her expression brightening with each of his words.

She shook her head again, smiling broader now.

"Neji, I can't believe how much you've changed. You used to be such a brooder, and now . . ." She shrugged, not finishing the thought.

Neji narrowed his eyes a little and leaned closer to her.

"A brooder?" he posed, raising a dark eyebrow.

TenTen grinned and nodded.

Neji brushed his mouth against hers, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Neji? TenTen?"

Neji jolted away from TenTen, looking down the porch to see Lee, peering through the darkness.

"Are you two coming in or not? Neji, what did the council say?"

TenTen hopped off the banister and trotted into the house, pushing past Lee.

Neji followed, slightly unwilling.

With war on their doorstep, it would be difficult to do anything else but fight, eat, and sleep in the next few weeks.

It made Neji feel sorrowful, and pressed for time with the people he cared most about. He hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to neglect the little borrowed time he had.

* * *

_I don't like the ending too much, but this isn't for me, is it? ;D_

_Review please._


	38. Earth Day

_Happy Earth Day, earthlings!_

_:D_

_Haha. So, I wrote this one-shot ONE YEAR AGO EXACTLY, and now I'm posting it. :) Yay!_

Drea1284: _Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, besides Naruto eating a frog and all that. . . :)_

Kygolie: _Well, everyone has their different writing styles; there's nothing wrong with that. :) Aw, it's not THAT bad. . . ;D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Well. . . It's eight now. . . Yes. I'm serious. . . :)_

Franoncrack: _Liaison is officially complete. I liked where I ended that last chapter, so there won't be an Epilogue, like I promised. Sorry. And thanks for the review. :D_

ChasingProse: _Hahaha. I think everyone has that problem at least once in their lifetime. . ._

izzybell117: _Oh, thanks so much! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it._

Toph43: _Thanks. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Oh, Kishimoto, we all know I'd have killed off Sasuke by now if I owned it.

* * *

_Earth Day._

"Dearest TenTen, what are you doing?" questioned Lee.

The three were in an unoccupied training ground, resting on the grass.

Merely seconds ago, TenTen had moved to a nearby tree and had started secretly working.

Neji and Lee ignored her at first but as the time period grew longer, they grew more curious.

"I'm planting a tree," TenTen finally answered.

Lee's thick brows raised slightly. He moved around her to view the process.

TenTen's hands were cupped around dark earth.

In the center, a sprig of green was perched, expectant.

"Why?" inquired Lee a moment later after careful consideration.

"Because it's Earth Day," muttered TenTen, grimacing as she cautiously moved the earth containing the plant further back into the tree stump before her.

Thoughtful, Neji and Lee watched a bit longer.

"Why do you plant a tree on Earth Day?" Neji quietly asked.

TenTen, distracted, glanced up at him.

"It's a way of saying to the earth, 'I appreciate you'," she replied. "I do this every year."

The three grew silent once more and kept their eyes on the small shoot, fixated.

"Happy Earth Day," Lee murmured softly.

TenTen smiled at he and Neji.

"Happy Earth Day," she returned, smiling.

* * *

_Happy Earth Day, lovelies._

_Please leave a review. :)_


	39. Forever Ago

_Hey, guys. I hope you had a good weekend and holiday. :)_

_The title for this was inspired by a song by Bon Iver, entitled, "For Emma, Forever Ago". Give it a listen. It's a great song._

_This was also influenced by my friend (KristabelRTR) and her fic Die Young. Give her work a glance, if you get the chance._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Hahah. I hug trees daily. ;D_

Krizzie: _:) Thanks._

neji's goddess: _:D_

Drea1284: _Thanks!_

Kygolie: _It's just this holiday in April that we celebrate our wonderful planet. :)_

ChasingProse: _Thanks! :D_

chibinejiten: _Thank you. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Uh. . . No.

* * *

_Forever Ago._

It was like her house knew she was gone.

I stood in the small entryway, straining to hear some sort of sound in the quiet apartment.

There was nothing.

A sigh escaped my lips.

Lee and Guy had told me not to come, that things like this could be left undone for a few days. But I didn't grieve like they did, with uncontrolled weeping. My grieving was quiet and productive.

I blinked and moved further into the house.

I came across the living room first.

Her project from a few days ago was still strewn all across the floor.

Some of her older weapons, ones she used for experiments, were jumbled together on the coffee table, awaiting her next inspiration.

Her scrolls were open on the threadbare couch. I looked them over.

The words she'd scripted were for a complex summoning seal. Halfway down the scroll, her sentence abruptly halted, as if she'd been interrupted by something.

Or someone.

I quietly rolled up the scroll and set it neatly in the drawer she kept her other scrolls.

I moved onto the kitchen.

She had always kept a fairly clean kitchen; dishes were put away and the refrigerator hummed softly.

On the windowsill set above the sink was a gardenia Ino Yamanaka had given to her for her past birthday.

The plant was wilting a little.

I took a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water, carefully pouring it on the flower.

The plant nurtured for the day, I turned to the hallway that led to her bedroom.

I had rarely been in this room, and even then, it was only by express invitation.

I halted in the doorway, taking in the surroundings.

Light filtered in the window on the opposite wall, next to her bed.

I swallowed.

It was hard to think that just two days ago she was alive. And now. . .

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that thought.

On her dresser were several photos.

I surveyed them with mild interest.

Our team photo from all those years ago was in the largest frame. Lee and Guy were grinning with their usual idiocy. TenTen wore her polite smile, brown eyes gleaming. I was frowning haughtily, cynicism written proudly across my brow.

The second photo was another one that included all four of us, but much more recent. It was from Naruto's inauguration celebration, hardly a year or two ago. We had gone to Ichiraku Ramen afterwards. In the picture, we were crowded into one of the small Ichiraku booths, our ramen steaming. Guy and Lee are grinning, flushed from the heat and steam. TenTen and I are beside each other, smiling.

I skimmed the other pictures.

TenTen and Lee. TenTen and Guy. TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. TenTen on her birthday, wearing a goofy hat forced on her by Lee and scowling deeply. Me. TenTen and I. Me, again.

I squinted at that picture, scrutinizing it.

Clearly, I hadn't realized it was being taken at the time. I couldn't recall ever seeing it either.

In the photograph, snow was on the ground. I was sitting against the base of a tree, my eyes closed. Had I been sleeping? I couldn't remember.

The picture was stunning. The white contrasted deeply with my dark hair, making me look almost ethereal.

She'd never shown it to me.

I pressed my lips together and placed the picture back on the dresser.

I was tired.

I turned to her bed and lied down, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

My eyes closed against my own volition.

—

"We're not going to live forever, you know."

I looked at her.

She was carefully assigning kunai and shuriken to her weapon holsters and scrolls.

Her eyes were sharp as she focused.

I smiled faintly.

"Why do you say that?" I retorted.

TenTen scoffed, impatient with me.

"Neji, we're shinobi. We're guaranteed to have a short life-span. You and I both know that."

I thought of arguing with her, but I didn't see the point.

She continued, unaware of my thoughts, "One day, one of us is going to die. It's only a matter of time, honestly. I just don't want either of us to be surprised when that day comes. It's inevitable."

"You're not usually so serious," I commented, running a finger down the blade of a yari.

TenTen shrugged.

"I just don't see the point in fearing death when it's going to happen, whether I want it to or not. Besides, I don't want you to get all upset, if I do die sometime."

I shot her a glare.

TenTen smiled.

"Don't give me that look, Neji. After all, you have to be a little upset. If I die, who are you going to empathize with about Lee and Guy-sensei?"

I hadn't thought of that.

TenTen laughed at the odd expression on my face.

She came over to me, slipping the yari from my hand.

"I'll try very hard not to die, okay, Neji? I promise."

I nodded, subdued.

—

As TenTen would say, it just wasn't in the cards Fate dealt us.

* * *

_Review, please._


	40. Everything In Between

_Somehow, this never got posted. If I had posted this in order, however, it would have gone between chapters 29 and 30._

_:)_

namelessanomoly:_ Thank you very much. Hope you like this one as well._

Krizzie: _I know it was sad, but I really liked it, personally. :)_

Toph43: _:)_

Drea1284: _Thank you._

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thanks very much!_

Kygolie: _Um, I didn't write that with those particular questions in mind. . . So, just whoever floats your boat I suppose. :)_

mehj: _Thank you. :)_

ferbfletcherlover: _Couldn't agree with you more. :)_

AB: _Hahahah. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishie owns all.

* * *

_Neji's Soliloquy_ or _Everything In-Between._

I discovered at an early age I couldn't read women.

Sure, I could read their movements, habits, things they did out of the ordinary. But under no circumstances could I understand the reasons behind their actions.

Women were a mystery, even to me.

* * *

With TenTen, my disability was more pronounced.

She was an odd sort of person, whose mood changed as soon as it came.

She hid it behind that smile of hers though, and even then, you only knew what she was really feeling if she yelled at you or something.

She was different than the other kunoichi near our age.

Instead of being vain like Yamanaka, she was modest and plain.

Instead of being overemotional like Sakura, she was controlled and moderate.

Instead of being shy and cautious like my cousin Hinata, she could be loud and irresponsible.

Instead of being harsh and indifferent like the Sand kunoichi, Temari, she was pleasant and kind.

She was everything in-between, but that was everything that made her special.

* * *

"Neji?"

I started and quickly exited my kitchen, immediately locating her in the hallway.

"Oh, there you are," she muttered to herself.

She sent me a cheery grin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I came to get you. Guy-sensei said we have to go to some stupid party he set up at his house."

I stared at her lengthily.

"I'm not going," I finally murmured.

"Oh, yes, you are," TenTen hissed, quickly turning to threatening. "I'll be damned if I let you ditch me at Guy's damn party."

She lithely snatched my wrist, dragging me towards the front door.

"Fine. Fine—!"

TenTen released me once the front door was shut back securely.

A frown was pasted across her mouth now, leaving me unsure.

I attempted small talk with her.

"What is this party even for, anyway?"

TenTen shrugged.

"Hell if I know," she commented. "He said something about springtime of Youth, yada, yada."

Silence moved back in.

After a second, she started conversation, "I heard about your ANBU mission. You were ambushed?"

I grimaced and nodded in response.

I heard her sigh.

"You could have been hurt," she murmured.

I blinked slowly, confused.

"It's nothing worse than what I've had before."

"Neji. . ."

I waited for her to finish but she didn't; she just sighed again.

"You shouldn't waste time worrying about me. I was fine and an ambush is nothing I can't handle," I murmured.

TenTen shook her head, impatient with me.

"You're stupid," she muttered back, crossing her arms.

I frowned deeply.

We arrived at Guy's house moments later.

His small house was alive with guests.

As soon as we walked through the door, TenTen squirmed away, obviously unwilling to be next to me any longer.

Dissatisfied, I made my way to the back, where Lee stood talking to Sakura.

"Good evening, Neji-kun," he greeted as Sakura moved away to speak with Hinata.

I nodded, a brood settling in on my face.

"What's wrong?" Lee inquired immediately.

"TenTen. She's angry with me."

"What did you do?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing. She was making an issue out of the ambush that occurred during an ANBU mission last week."

Lee eyed me, level-headed.

"She was worried about you," he answered simply.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I know that. But I've completed far worse missions; why should this one be any different?"

Lee shook his head at me, clearly pitying.

My eyes searched until they found TenTen; she was standing in the far corner, speaking with Shikamaru.

"Neji, TenTen hates it when people she loves go on dangerous missions. It scares her. She likes to be there, experiencing the situation, rather than staying at home and waiting to hear about it whenever they get back. She's nosy. And even though she knows you can handle yourself, it worries her. You should just see her when you're gone. She goes insane on everyone."

I shook my head; none of it made sense to me.

I exhaled, glancing over the crowd.

TenTen was coming towards me.

I waited for her, noting that Lee was no longer next to me.

When she reached me, she grasped my hand, her small fingers encircling my large ones.

She led me further into the house, finally stopping in an abandoned hallway.

TenTen stared up at me, earnest.

She stood on her toes and kissed me, apologetic.

"I'm sorry for being angry with you," she told me breathlessly.

Puzzled, I focused on her eyes.

"What?"

TenTen's only response was to kiss me again.

Seconds later, she pulled away, accidentally stepping on my toes in the process, and went back into the living room.

The sad thing was I had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

_Review, if you please._


	41. Safe

_This drabble is in honor of Chapter 515. Which is amazing. You all must read it . . . right now!_

Drea1284: _Hahaha. Yeah. He's not that skilled when it comes to reading girls._

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _Being a female, I cannot honestly answer that question. :D_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _I can just imagine Neji shooting off questions to Hinata about girls and why they act the way they do . . . Not. ;)_

JaJa-Princess: _Very true._

Krizzie: _Hm. Maybe you were able to understand both perspectives, yes?_

TinaTenten: _Thank you!_

ferbfletcherlover: _Hahahaha. I feel the same way for some of the Fics I really like. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto, you are so amazing. I could never have come up with the stuff that you do. So, no, I don't own.

* * *

_Safe._

"You'll be safe, right?"

TenTen nodded hurriedly in answer to his question, steadily preparing her things for battle.

Neji stood in the doorway, his eyes following her every movement.

"You realize we might not be put in the same division. They'll probably organize us by fighting distance."

TenTen nodded again, but he could tell she wasn't really listening.

"TenTen," he said.

"Neji, I'm kind of busy," she muttered, staring down at her unique assemblage of steel, presumably trying to figure out what to take.

Eventually, she gave up in deciding and packed the entire collection.

"TenTen."

"Neji, I told you—"

"Stop and listen to me."

TenTen straightened and looked at him, recognizing the serious tone in his voice.

He rarely used such a tone with her unless they were on missions or he had something important to say.

And from his concentrated expression, it was a little of both.

"There's no telling what's going to happen with this war. If we're going to survive, we have to be focused and prepared for anything."

TenTen thought this over for a second before saying, "Neji, Gai-sensei said the same thing this morning. What's gotten into you?"

Neji hesitated for a moment.

TenTen raised an eyebrow, curious.

"I just don't want anything to happen to us," Neji finally murmured, a rare crease of worry shadowing his features.

TenTen resisted the urge to smile; Neji would have hated to be laughed at about something so serious.

"We'll be fine," TenTen told him confidently. "We're going to be with shinobi from all of the five countries. We'll win and then we can come home and put all of this behind us."

Neji measured her hopeful expression with his analytical Byakugan eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" Neji flatly questioned.

TenTen stared back, brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes. I really do."

Neji watched her a second longer before nodding once.

TenTen beamed at him.

The ghost of a smile appeared on Neji's mouth, matching TenTen's own.

Outside, the sun broke through the clouds and filtered in through the window, swallowing everything in light.

* * *

_You probably think the end is cheesy, but I like it. :P_

_Please review (and go read chapter 515 and tell me your thoughts!)_


	42. Adolescence

_So, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but school is absolutely crazy._

_This is just a little playful snippet for you all. I hope you're all doing well. :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _I'll do my best. :)_

Franoncrack: _Hahahaha. I don't think Kishimoto will be doing what we wish, but it was still cool to see Hiashi and Hizashi meet up, huh?_

Mysterious Bluerose: _Haha, I completely understand with school. Biology is going to be the death of me. I did see that episode! It was cute. :)_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Me too! :D_

JaJa-Princess: _Yeah, but I think it's neat how they're organized according to their strengths. Gives them some room to be individuals. :)_

I Can Hear the Sea: _You're most welcome! :)_

Drea1284: _Hahaha. Leave it to Kishimoto to throw a wrench in the plot like that._

Laertes: _I did see that! :D Very cool._

ferbfletcherlover: _Hahah, thanks for the review._

**Disclaimer:** As always, Masashi Kishimoto owns the rights to all characters from the _Naruto_ universe.

* * *

_Adolescence._

It wasn't unnatural for Neji Hyuga to have guests, but they were usually present during daylight hours. Tonight, like several other nights prior, was an exception.

Neji shifted against his teammate's body, allowing himself more free access to her lips.

TenTen shook under him, laughter bubbling from her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" Neji asked, pulling away so he could view her.

TenTen's eyes were bright, a vague smile on her face as she wound Neji's long hair around her finger.

"Nothing," she claimed, brown eyes mischievous.

"I hardly think you're being honest," Neji retorted seriously.

TenTen grinned, and with a quickness that Neji rarely saw, she flipped him on his back and straddled him.

"You know," TenTen began thoughtfully, "people say that you're a prodigy and all that nonsense, but I know all your weaknesses."

Neji stared up at her, comfortable under her weight and teasing.

"You say that, but strangely enough, knowing my weakness doesn't help you to beat me during our spars. . ."

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him and leaned down, bringing her lips to his neck.

Neji exhaled, closing his eyes. His fingers found the start of her spine. TenTen let a shudder run through her. Silently, Neji smiled. TenTen could boast that she knew his weaknesses all she wanted, but that didn't dismiss the fact that Neji knew most of hers as well.

The two were in bliss for several moments, before a firm knock resounded on Neji's door.

Neji's eyes opened wide, and TenTen stilled, moving to meet his eyes.

In an instant, Neji was at the door. He turned back, surprised to see TenTen already perched on the windowsill.

She raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

With a lingering spark in her eye, TenTen jumped out the window, quicker than light itself.

Neji cleared his expression and slid open the door.

"Good evening, Neji," greeted Hiashi curtly, his head cocked in curious suspicion.

"Uncle," Neji replied.

Hiashi spent a good minute analyzing his nephew, before venturing, "What's that on your neck?"

Neji's eyes widened a fraction. His fingers gingerly touched the place where TenTen had been necking him.

Hiding his embarrassment, Neji said, "TenTen caught me with her bo staff earlier today. I hadn't realized it bruised so quickly."

Hiashi nodded, but Neji knew he probably suspected otherwise.

"Speaking of TenTen, would you mind telling her to use the front entrance? It would save the guards some effort in trying to classify her as an intruder."

Neji flushed, but nodded submissively.

Hiashi smiled slightly.

"Good night, Neji."

"Good night, Uncle," Neji responded, self-conscious as he touched the hickey on his neck.

Hiashi continued down the hallway, shaking his head.

Seeing Neji's adolescence made him remember his own days as a young adult.

He, however, had never been so bold as to sneak girls inside the Hyuga complex.

Still, Hiashi mused with a grin, it was nice to bust his nephew sometimes. It kept Neji on his toes.

* * *

_Yeah, I know this kind of thing has been done before, but at least it's an update, right? :)_

_Review._


	43. Words

_Just a tiny little something to keep you guys satisfied. :)_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thank you!_

ferbfletcherlover: _Hahaha, sooner than I'm sure you expected._

Drea1284: _Thanks!_

Midnight Insomniatic: _:) Thank you!_

Krizzie: _That captures Hiashi to a T. :D_

SuzuGamerGirl: _Thanks!_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Yeah, that would have been disastrous._

JaJa-Princess: _Yeah, pretty much. It's like he's got x-ray vision. Hahaha. Get it? That was a pun. . . XD_

kenzinator: _Thank you!_

inu-rulz: _Thanks for the review!_

Franoncrack: _Thanks!_

fyd818: _Thanks so much! Your review made me feel great! Hope you like this one as well!_

**Disclaimer:** The characters and other mentions of things created by Masashi Kishimoto are his own. I make no profit from this Fic.

* * *

_Words._

The words are on the brink of his lips, but Neji stops himself from saying them aloud.

TenTen glances at him, brown eyes equally curious and suspicious.

Neji swallows and turns away, back to tying his bandages.

The time is not right. He thought it was, but it isn't.

Neji breathes out smoothly, attempting to let the thought go.

Instead, it continues to nudge at his brain, possessing him.

They follow him all the way through their intense sparring session, out of the training grounds, and into Konoha's crowded streets.

He knows that TenTen suspects something by the not-so-furtive glances she continues to send him out of the corner of her eye. But Neji can't say those words now. The moment isn't right, and for words as important as these, the timing needs to be appropriate.

Or so Neji tells himself.

As he walks TenTen to her apartment door, the words threaten to leave his mouth without his input.

Neji clenches his jaw, reeling them back in, past his lips.

_Say it_, his mind threatens.

Neji imperceptibly shakes his head, unwilling.

_She's waiting._

Neji glances at TenTen, noticing that she is focused on his face, her head cocked at him in bemusement.

"Neji, are you okay?" she asks, concern now in her brown eyes.

Neji stares at her, unsure of himself.

The words are weighty against his tongue. If they sit inside him too much longer, Neji is certain they will project out of him with or without his say.

He squares his shoulders and meets TenTen's gaze, uncharacteristically shy.

"I like you," rushes from his mouth like waters that have just broken from a fortified dam, shattering an invisible wall that stands between them.

Neji is sure he can hear blood rushing in his ears with the climactic nature of it all, and he curses himself for letting it come out so melodramatically. Lee and Guy would have found his embarrassment youthfully amusing.

He watches as TenTen digests his news, a flattered smile warming her pretty face.

She pats his forearm chummily and responds, "I like you too, Neji. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

And that is that.

TenTen enters her apartment and shuts the door, seemingly unaware how disappointed she leaves her teammate.

Neji exhales, trying to understand what just took place.

_Maybe more comprehensible next time?_ Neji's brain suggests in a whisper, aware of its master's sensitive pride.

Neji frowns.

"Curse it all," he grumbles, starting on his way home.

Next time, if there ever was a next time, Neji certainly planned to make his intentions clear.

By the time he arrives at the Hyuga complex, Neji is confident his word choice was his downfall.

* * *

_Please review._


	44. Bed

_Here's a rare treat: Two drabbles. Both are kind of along the same lines and very simple._

_So, enjoy, I suppose._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters and references to _Naruto_. I don't get money at all. :(

* * *

_Bed._

"TenTen?" Neji softly called out.

The girl did not even stir.

Neji studied her a moment, amused.

He had been helping her to employ meditation, an art that TenTen rarely had the patience or calm disposition to finish.

However, during her past few missions, TenTen had deemed meditation necessary to learn.

She hadn't spoken of details to Neji, but he got an inkling that things hadn't gone so well.

Unfortunately, Neji had been called away on solo missions. He planned to ask Lee for specifics the following day when they trained together.

_But for now_, Neji thought, soundlessly standing.

He contemplated for a moment if he should wake her, but he remembered TenTen saying something in passing about how little sleep she'd gotten the past few nights.

Easily, he bent down and cradled her to his chest, slipping his arm under her legs to lift her.

TenTen had insisted they do their meditation session in her living room, claiming that being outside would just distract her.

Neji carried her down the hallway to her bedroom, being careful to step as gracefully as possible.

TenTen's room always fascinated Neji since it was in such contrast to Hinata and Hanabi's.

Every variety of weapon in existence could be found in her small bedroom, along with bottles of polish and cloths for cleaning. Boxes of paper bombs were partially opened in the corner next to her closet. There was a single mirror, to which were taped the traditional Team Guy picture and other photos from over the years.

Neji always felt comforted in TenTen's room, whereas in the Hyuga home all he seemed to feel was confined to propriety.

Neji exhaled as he laid TenTen down, where she immediately curled up.

Neji's hair fell forward and brushed her cheek.

As Neji moved to pull away, he noticed a small fist clutching his shirt front. He touched her wrist to dislodge her grip, but TenTen stirred slightly, her eyes opening sleepily.

She shook her head dazedly and tightened her hold.

She softly mumbled, "Stay", and then promptly fell back asleep.

Neji was unsure of what to do.

He stared down at her, thoughtful.

TenTen rarely looked vulnerable, but in her sleep she was positively innocent.

It settled Neji's heart to see her so peaceful and open.

_I'm going to regret this_, he reflected as he lied down next to her, careful to keep space between their bodies.

TenTen breathed in levelly and exhaled, twisting her head faintly.

Her grip on his shirt had barely faltered.

Neji exhaled, his breath stirring her hair.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his teammate.

* * *

_Review._


	45. Refusal

_Here's a rare treat: Two drabbles. Both are kind of along the same lines and very simple._

_So, if you missed 44 and want to read it, go back one._

_So, enjoy, I suppose._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters and references to _Naruto_. I don't get money at all. :(

* * *

_Refusal._

Outside, the storm was lightening to a drizzle, the dark clouds drifting slowly across the sky.

Inside, Neji watched this from the bed, his arm curled around TenTen. He shifted, nestling closer against her.

She was sleeping deeply, the effects of too many missions in too many days.

Neji closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being close to her.

A moment later, Neji's ears picked up the sound of the front door being opened.

He sent out his Byakugan and saw that it was Lee.

Neji waited until their fellow teammate found them.

Lee entered the bedroom tentatively, edging around to meet Neji's eyes.

The Hyuga sent him a look that clearly said: _If you wake her, I'll kill you_.

Lee gestured to the hallway, insisting that he needed to speak with him.

Neji lightly exhaled and gently extricated himself from his slumbering teammate.

He followed Lee out into the hall, being careful to be quiet.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned TenTen for a mission. A weapons specialist is needed, and TenTen is the best."

Neji sent a glance over his shoulder.

TenTen remained motionless, exuding exhaustion even in unconsciousness.

He shook his head at Lee.

"Tell Lady Tsunade to find someone else."

Lee raised his bushy eyebrows. Neji Hyuga, defying direct orders from Tsunade-sama?

"But Neji, Tsunade-sama specifically asked for—!"

"I know that, but TenTen would not be successful in the mission. She's physically unable to perform at a desirable level currently. Her chakra levels are low, and she has little strength. Sending her on another mission now would be suicide." Neji turned steely eyes onto the bowl-haired boy. "She's not going. Tell Lady Tsunade to find someone else."

And with that, the Hyuga turned his back and returned to the bedroom, carefully laying back down next to the sleeping girl.

Sighing, Lee left, wondering how he was going to reframe Neji's reply to the temperamental Hokage.

Neji closed his eyes when he felt Lee's chakra fade, basking in the warmth TenTen's body was giving off.

It was rare he defied Lady Tsunade's orders, but on this occasion he thought it necessary.

He knew TenTen's limits more than anyone, and it was clear to him that she had surpassed her physical boundaries.

Neji brushed his lips against the nape of her neck, settling into a restful position.

TenTen stirred marginally, twisting her face closer to his.

Neji smiled. Every once in a while, defying Tsunade was worth moments such as these.

* * *

_Review._


	46. Kiss

_This was originally a part of a longer one-shot that I never completed. I re-read this half and thought it was complete enough to stand alone._

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks._

Drea1284: _Thanks!_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Thanks very much!_

starisice: _Thank you._

JaJa-Princess: _:D_

Saturn-fox: _Glad it was 'aw' worthy. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters and places. I make no money from writing this.

* * *

_Kiss._

It was midwinter and they were on a simple mission that had been resolved that afternoon.

Inside the cabin they were staying in it was warm, comfortable and toasty.

Guy had drifted off next to the fire, Lee was reviewing his notes from the mission.

Neji had taken a walk hours before. He had not returned yet.

TenTen was slowly growing bored when Lee glanced over at her.

"Why don't you go find Neji? It's cold outside, and there's no telling where he is. Take him some of the hot chocolate I made."

TenTen sighed and obediently went to the kitchen to prepare the hot drink.

After shrugging on her coat and scarf, TenTen went outside.

The snow was shallow and easy enough to walk through.

TenTen trudged genially along.

It was a full moon and the shadows around the trees were long, casting quiet and eerie scenery.

TenTen moved toward a wide field, sensing chakra.

Neji was tucked up against a wide tree that had a lightning scar down its front, causing a natural nook in the bark.

He did not glance at her when she sat beside him.

Wordlessly, she handed him the cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

They could see the full moon in all its glory from this point of view. The field in front was stretching as far as the eye could see, blanketed with white snow.

TenTen blinked and looked sidelong at her friend.

"Aren't you cold out here?" TenTen inquired lowly.

Neji did not break his gaze from the sky.

"No. Are you cold?"

"Yes."

The corner of Neji's mouth lifted for a second before dipping back down.

"You didn't have to come looking for me," he muttered a moment later.

TenTen shook her head.

"Lee suggested it. I was growing restless in there anyway."

She paused, watching Neji as he uncapped the steaming cup and handed it to her.

Grateful, TenTen accepted it and sipped. The heat scalded her tongue.

TenTen swallowed down more of the steaming drink, and capped it again, keeping it around her fingers so they wouldn't freeze as easy.

They were silent for a few more minutes.

"The moon's pretty," TenTen commented.

She cursed herself when she realized how stupid her sentence had been. She doubted Neji would care if the moon was "pretty".

But Neji did not say if he thought it so.

"Yes," he responded flatly.

He reached for the cup clasped in her fingers and lifted it with ease, letting the liquid slide down his throat.

TenTen watched Neji as his cheeks slowly attracted some warmth, his long fingers white and pale.

Before she knew what she was doing, TenTen had leaned closer to him.

Neji turned his head to glance at her, confused by her closeness.

For a small second, TenTen's lips brushed his.

And then TenTen found herself standing in a blur, ignoring Neji's intent gaze.

Disregarding the shiver in her spine, TenTen turned, breathless.

TenTen stalked quickly away, cheeks burning and fists shoved deep into her coat pockets.

* * *

_Review._


	47. Youthful

_Something a bit more dramatic. Involves a character death and strong language on TenTen's part._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters and places. I make no money from writing this.

* * *

_Youthful._

_"What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger."_

TenTen scoffed. What a stupid proverb.

Whoever made that sentiment up had clearly never been through what the brunette kunoichi had.

She had been through far more in her eighteen years of life than most civilians ever imagined. She had become a killer at the ripe age of fifteen, a ruthless warrior that lacked mercy in her supposedly warm brown eyes. TenTen was the double-edged sword, the multifunctional tool of Konoha. She could bear anything.

Except this.

Sakura and Ino walked apprehensively over to her, green and blue eyes holding pity.

Sakura clutched her arm in an effort to be comforting.

TenTen only just managed not to snarl at her and jerk away from her.

"We're so sorry, TenTen," Sakura murmured, understanding in her emerald irises.

Ino nodded to second this.

TenTen looked away from them, bitter and cruel.

"Don't blame yourself for it," Ino advised. "It could destroy you. And what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

TenTen stared up at the blonde at that, unable to restrain the harshness in her brown eyes.

"Oh, really?" she posed softly. "Is that what happened with you, Ino, after Asuma died? Did it make you _stronger_?" Pointedly, TenTen glanced at Sakura, who flinched. "And you, Sakura? Did losing Sasuke just make you rejoice at how fucking strong you were going to be because of it?"

TenTen had lost her temper, and she could feel the blood boiling in her veins. She stalked away from both girls before they could either yell at her or start crying from her insults. Or worse, pity her more for hurting so outrageously.

TenTen felt sour and mean and out of control. Funerals had no place for such people.

TenTen slipped away from the crowd easily enough. After disputing for a moment where she wanted to go, TenTen decided to go to the top of the Hokage Monument.

It was when she finally was in solitude that the tears began to course down her cheeks, as if her composure had broken with the mere loneliness of her situation.

She mourned for what seemed like hours, and it wasn't until later that TenTen realized an intruder had joined her.

TenTen sniffed, sneaking a look over at the stranger, and then immediately hid her face as she recognized the profile.

"You don't want to be here," TenTen told him morosely. "I know how much weakness is detestable to you."

Neji sighed, studying her with silent eyes.

"I think, just this once, I'll permit it."

TenTen, all of a sudden, was angry. She whirled on Neji, eyes burning in brilliant defiance.

"Just who the fuck are you, Neji Hyuga? Why the fuck are you here? Why the fuck am _I_ here? The only person who deserves to be alive right now is _fucking dead_!"

Neji undertook her outburst with care, watching her.

TenTen took a breath to calm herself.

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm going to get over this. That I'm going to be okay, as long as I keep him in my memory. That's bullshit. I'm never going to be the same. I hate that I exist and he doesn't. I'm so fucking mad at myself for being the one who let him down. This isn't going to make me strong! This is killing me!"

TenTen inhaled a staggering breath, tears flowing like rivulets.

Neji listened to her heave and sob, stricken.

He swallowed and moved forward, tentatively laying a hand on her arm.

TenTen swatted at him, face so conflictingly furious and upset.

He pulled her to him, jaw clenched, ignoring her protesting curses and jabs at his body.

"Get the fuck away!" she screamed, shrill.

"No," Neji grimly replied, holding her tighter. "As long as you fight me, I'm not letting go. You're acting like a child."

TenTen purposely stomped on Neji's foot, but he merely winced.

"I hate you," she cried, shifting once more into a state of sorrow.

Neji exhaled smoothly, rubbing TenTen's back soothingly as he looked out over Konoha.

Really, the city was beautiful at this time of day. Mid-afternoon washed everything in gold, bittersweet shadows growing long.

Inside, even though Neji could admire the day, he still felt the deep chasm in his heart. Loss was something he'd experienced before, but this death was felt deeper.

Neji felt himself lean his chin against TenTen's forehead.

The fight had gone out of her, and now she was just sniffling every few seconds.

"Death makes us all weak," Neji heard himself say to her.

TenTen choked out a laugh.

"Funny, you're the one who hates weakness so much. . ."

Neji frowned slightly.

"I could never hate a teammate who grieves deeply for another teammate. That is the most admirable weakness I can think of."

TenTen breathed Neji in deeply and then gently pulled away, wiping her face.

She eyed Neji seriously.

"This won't make me stronger," she informed him.

Neji nodded.

"That's alright," he responded. "We'll make each other strong."

TenTen treated Neji to such an admirable gaze that it made his chest swell with hope.

"Lee would have said we were being youthful."

TenTen smiled at the comment and nodded in agreement.

"Youthful, indeed," she replied, brown eyes shining.

* * *

_Sappy ending, but I didn't want TenTen being forever mad at the world._

_Anyway, review._


	48. Cheating

_Just a small post to satisfy you all while I work on all of my other stories. I promise you'll have some updates soon._

_Also, reviews will now be replied to by FF email._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto is the creator of Naruto. I don't make money off of writing his characters/world/etc.

* * *

_Cheating._

TenTen was cheating on him.

Neji tried to breathe evenly as his thoughts echoed this insight.

The uneasiness in him had increased more and more over the past few days with TenTen's sporadic absences.

It had all began after Neji had returned from a two-week long mission in the Wind, assisting the Kazekage. Upon his return, TenTen had scarcely held a lengthy conversation with him, and whenever Neji attempted to spend time with her alone, TenTen claimed she had previous engagements.

But Neji wasn't entirely sure of his convictions until he saw TenTen in deep conversation and close quarters with none other than Shikamaru Nara.

Neji was aware of Shikamaru's qualities that TenTen would find attractive—he had the highest IQ of their age group, was a great strategist, and didn't have the familial complications Neji did. In fact, the more Neji analyzed it, the more he understood the match.

Despite all this, Neji was hurt deeply.

He and TenTen had been seeing each other privately for almost eight months, and though they wished to keep their relationship from the public, Neji never foresaw this betrayal.

Neji shifted in his seat, carefully hiding his activated Byakugan from passers-by.

From what he could see, TenTen was at the Nara complex, watching Shikamaru beat Choji in shogi.

Shikamaru said something under his breath and TenTen laughed, her eyes sparkling.

Jealousy and anger boiled in the pit of Neji's stomach.

He had a mind to march over there and demand an explanation, but Neji was a Hyuga and Hyugas didn't do such things.

No, Neji would wait for TenTen to come to him, and then he would ask, point-blank, just what she was trying to do to him.

—

His plan came to fruition the next night.

Visiting hours in the Hyuga compound ended strictly an hour before midnight, but TenTen and Neji had been ignoring this rule for almost as long as they'd been friends.

TenTen rapped on Neji's window, ducking under the sill until the window was unlatched.

Slowly, TenTen heard the window slide up, and she lithely entered Neji's bedroom, careful to keep her movements quiet.

TenTen shut the window behind her, and turned to Neji, smiling.

"Hey," she greeted softly, walking over to embrace him.

Neji stiffly reciprocated the hug, and TenTen noticed his standoffishness, since she pulled away quickly, expression alarmed.

"Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji steeled himself, treating her to the most penetrating glare he could muster under his tension.

His query came out hurt and poignant, "Why are you cheating on me with Shikamaru?"

TenTen's eyes widened, her lips forming the words Neji had just spoken, as if testing their quality and purpose.

"Neji—what are you talking about?"

Neji felt a flare of impatience in his chest.

"You and Shikamaru. You like him because he's smart and sarcastic. You've been cheating on me ever since I got back from my mission; I hardly see you—!"

TenTen stared at Neji as he continued, his face growing more and more upset as he went on.

TenTen shook her head, silently denying his words.

"Neji—" TenTen interrupted, reaching out for him.

"What?" Neji snapped, white eyes blazing.

"I didn't cheat on you with Shikamaru. I—I can't believe you think I would do that."

"That's who you've been with ever since I got home from my mission," retorted Neji, indignant.

TenTen stared at him, frowning deeply.

Slowly, she said, "First of all, I haven't been spending all of my time with just Shikamaru. Lady Tsunade assigned me to fill Ino's spot in their cell while she's on an undercover mission. I've been spending time with both Shikamaru and Choji because we have a mission coming up that includes a lot of preparation."

Neji had no reason to doubt her words, which is why he felt so guilty now.

"I—" he began, but he wasn't sure what to follow up with.

TenTen looked down, her brow creased.

"This is my fault. I should have been spending more time with you."

Neji frowned.

"No. I—I was being paranoid."

TenTen looked up at him, thoughtful.

"Neji," she said seriously, "I want you to know I would never hurt you like that. I would never cheat on you because I care about you too much."

Neji nodded, sliding his arms around her shoulders when she ventured closer.

"Besides," TenTen murmured into his ear, "Shikamaru isn't my type. I have a thing for tall, dark-headed, brooding, white-eyed boys."

Neji snorted, but kissed her cheek, a slow smile spreading across his mouth.

"That would be comforting," he responded teasingly, "if not that most of the male clan members didn't also fit your description."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Neji Hyuga."

* * *

_Review._


	49. A Look Into the Future

_Don't ask what this is, because I don't know. A future of something or other. XD_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns characters and places. I take credit of nothing.

* * *

_Time, it opens all wounds_

_And trust gonna put me in the tomb_

_- Ben Harper, "Don't Give Up On Me Now"_

* * *

_A Look Into the Future._

TenTen sighed as she waited, glancing at the clock on the wall.

If he was coming—which it was never certain that he was—he was late.

TenTen took a sip of her drink, feeling her headache twinge more violently.

She would wait five more minutes, and if he didn't show—TenTen turned her head as a hand lightly brushed hers.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking only slightly contrite.

"It's fine," TenTen dismissed easily, her eyes lingering on his face.

She'd always admired his face, even before she began thinking of him romantically.

TenTen shook that thought from her head; it was too late now for such sentiments.

"Were your genin giving you trouble?" TenTen asked.

Neji nodded his dark head, exhaling.

"They can't even complete a simple teamwork exercise," he divulged.

TenTen smiled lightly.

"Well, neither could we when our cell was first formed," she reminded kindly.

Neji mulled this over for a second, shaking his head when the bartender asked if he wanted anything.

After a minute, Neji released, "I guess you're right. Still, even with Lee and Gai-sensei, we played off of each other's strengths."

"You mean we _learned_ to," TenTen corrected, raising her eyebrows. "You hated all of us for a long time before you began to look at us as teammates."

"That's not true," Neji immediately denied, his face passive.

TenTen caught his eye, perching a brow.

"Oh, really? Remind me again who challenged Lee with that irritable Hyuga smirk you all seem to have?"

Neji grimaced at this.

"Fine, I was an ass. There's no reason to bring it up," Neji retorted.

TenTen smiled to herself.

"Anyway, just give them some time, Neji. Being in a cell takes getting used to," TenTen said, holding back from squeezing his hand. "How's the family?"

Neji automatically tensed at her mentioning, a reflex leftover from when things of the clan hadn't been as placid.

"Fine. Hinata-sama is smoothing things over with the elders before Ko's wife gives birth."

"How's that going?" TenTen inquired.

Neji shrugged half-heartedly.

"They're not happy. Ko is the first branch member to have a child since Hiashi-sama passed. But hopefully with Hinata-sama as the clan leader, the branding of branch members will cease."

"It's something to hope for," TenTen agreed. "Is Ko worried?"

"He doesn't seem to be, but Ko has always been good at hiding his feelings."

TenTen smiled.

"Funny, I think all of the Hyugas possess that trait."

Neji looked at her, face devoid of emotion.

His eyes hinted at amusement.

He looked past her, to the clock.

"I should go. I have a mission in the morning."

TenTen hid her disappointment and nodded.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Neji replied, casting her a small glance as he left the bar.

TenTen frowned at her drink and finished the rest in one swallow.

This was all she had left of Neji—some unplanned meetings when either he or she was going. They didn't spar anymore; they were both far too busy. Any remnant of friendship they still had was a gift of Fate or Lady Luck.

TenTen almost snorted.

She'd never thought she'd turn out to be the bitter one.

* * *

_Review, please._


	50. The Letters

_Not sure what to think about this one, and I'm not sure if I want to add to it either. It's been finished for a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and post it._

_I hope all of you are well._

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns all.

* * *

_The Letters._

~o~

_Letter I_

You are the Weapons Mistress, a title dubbed to you by our new sensei.

I think you're only slightly less ridiculous than those two idiots we have to be teammates with.

But maybe you'll turn out better than I think. Not that I've been proved wrong much before.

I will tolerate you, as I tolerate them.

We are not friends.

I am twelve.

~o~

_Letter II_

You are not as skilled as you think you are.

You lost to the Sand kunoichi in the Chunin Exams.

But in retrospect, I lost to Naruto Uzumaki, the self-proclaimed next Hokage.

We are in the same situation, you and I.

We are acquaintances.

I am thirteen.

~o~

_Letter III_

You have found my weakness.

You have found my blind spot with your clever wielding of weapons.

You are doing better in our training together.

I think we'll both make Chunin come next Chunin Exams.

We are teammates.

I am fourteen.

~o~

_Letter IV_

We almost died on that last mission in Suna.

You fought as much as you could inside that water prison.

It didn't stop the enemy's chakra from pushing oxygen from your lungs.

But I broke out, and you were saved.

We are friends.

I am sixteen.

~o~

_Letter V_

You kissed me the other night on your porch.

You didn't explain why you did it.

I don't need an explanation.

I feel the same way.

I care for you.

I am nineteen.

~o~

_Letter VI_

I understand why you said no.

We're shinobi, and it would be pointless to have a serious relationship.

That doesn't mean I'm not disappointed.

I hope you'll change your mind.

I love you.

I am twenty-three.

* * *

_:/_

_Review._


	51. Hair

_I've been working on this one for a while. Still not pleased with it, but whatever._

**Disclaimer:** Characters and places are M. Kishimoto's property. The words/idea is mine.

* * *

_Hair._

TenTen did not think she was vain until she had to cut off her hair.

She looked in the bathroom mirror at her shorn head, the absence of the buns. It almost felt like she had been amputated and was experiencing phantom limb.

She stared at herself, in a mix of hopelessness and disgust.

TenTen glanced down at the tufts of hair in the sink and the clumps on the floor.

She grimaced.

—

The first time she left her house, TenTen wore a hat.

Before she'd cut her hair, TenTen had come to the conclusion that she looked awful in hats. They were just wrong for her completely—they made her face look longer than it was and they squashed her buns in an uncomfortable way. But now, things were different. TenTen needed hats to disguise her very distinct un-femininity.

TenTen blamed her embarrassment on Tsunade and the mission she was in intense training for.

Several weeks prior, Tsunade had called TenTen to her office to put forth a lengthy undercover mission for TenTen. Just TenTen.

Tsunade had explained the more extensive details only a few days ago, and since that moment, TenTen had been working her body and mind hard to keep up with the commitments and criteria that the mission commanded of her.

She left in two days. Tsunade had not clarified how long the undercover mission would be. TenTen supposed it could go indefinitely. The notion made her uneasy.

—

Neji had already begun sparring when TenTen arrived in their usual training spot.

She leaned against a tree, out of sight, watching him.

Lately, Neji had taken to doing his more exhaustive training (the secret techniques of his clan) with his Uncle Hiashi. Since Hiashi was so strict, he bid Neji not to practice the techniques with TenTen or his other teammates. TenTen resented the clan leader for that.

TenTen's brown eyes flitted over Neji's movements as he did the mesmerizing steps of the clan's most secretive techniques.

TenTen's mouth tasted sour, and she knew why. She was jealous.

She had not inherited any kekkei genkai from a noble clan. The only reason she was a kunoichi was because of her own hard work.

TenTen knew in the back of her mind that this was an admirable quality, but every time she compared herself to Neji, TenTen always got a strong sense of personal inadequacy.

_It's just not fair_, she thought to herself as she studied Neji's graceful, precise movements.

Neji finished his exercise and said, "Good morning" in his quiet voice.

TenTen flushed slightly.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching for long," she responded, moving out from the trees and into the open training space.

Neji shook his head; he wasn't bothered by it like TenTen knew Hiashi would be had he been there.

He turned and stared at her, or more precisely, her hat.

He raised his eyebrows in question, but TenTen offered no explanation.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked breezily, undoing her scroll from its straps.

Neji shook his head again, noncommittal.

"Fine," TenTen responded, unrolling her scroll.

She quickly drew blood and spread it over the parchment, conjuring slurries of metal and slinging them carelessly at Neji.

Naturally, he avoided each weapon with considerable grace. TenTen got over her frustration quickly. She was used to his supreme quickness.

TenTen proceeded more carefully with her second wave of attack.

Neji had virtually disappeared, but TenTen knew better. He was hiding in the shadows somewhere, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

TenTen fished out several more weapons and some wire. Maybe she could set a trap if she knew where Neji was. . .

She moved tentatively in the open space, wary. Before Neji could act on her vulnerability, TenTen jumped into the trees silently, barely rustling the leaves.

She hurried to work fast. No doubt Neji would follow soon after, since he hated cat-and-mouse games. With her fast fingers, TenTen spun a spider-like trap that spanned several hundred meters. In the back of her mind, TenTen wondered slightly if her trick was somewhat cruel and if it would cause Neji to remember his traumatic experience with Kidomaru. But TenTen brushed this thought aside—Neji was strong and wouldn't let something like that affect him in battle. She finished her web and settled on a tree branch above to watch, sharp kunai and shuriken at the ready.

Neji didn't keep her waiting for long.

TenTen tensed as she sensed him coming, moving through the boughs with careful determination.

She felt her heart beating against her ribcage. She peered through the dense foliage to get a glimpse of his white clothing.

Neji entered her range slowly, his Byakugan activated.

TenTen watched as he approached and thoughtfully stuck his hand out where TenTen had strung her web. TenTen cursed mentally and jumped from her hiding spot, knowing if she had waited Neji would have sensed her.

She landed into him forcefully, poking her kunai into his neck.

Neji rocked on his feet under the pressure of her weight and lost his footing on the tree. They toppled through the forest, grappling.

They hit the ground with heavy impact, with TenTen using Neji as a shield to take more of the force. He grunted and cuffed her across the chin in irritation.

TenTen grinned as they continued their hand-to-hand combat match. She was winning, for now, but her fortune was overturned as Neji flipped her hard onto her back, pushing one of his own kunai to her throat.

TenTen scowled and managed to level her foot against his chest, delivering a powerful kick that forced Neji off her.

TenTen leaped to her feet and took mental stock of her arsenal.

Neji's Byakugan was still activated, and he briefly made eye contact with her.

_Damn._

Neji flashed to her, his hands flying as he began the Eight Trigrams technique.

TenTen felt her back hit a tree, but she was distantly aware of it as Neji blocked her chakra points. Even though TenTen knew he was holding back, she still felt tired by the time he was done. Drained, she sank to rest at the base of the tree.

Neji disappeared from her immediate eyesight but returned a moment later with a canteen of water, which he offered unceremoniously to her.

"Never gets old," she commented sulkily.

"Attacking me the way you did was unnecessary," Neji replied crisply.

TenTen fingered the canteen cap, thoughtful.

"I wanted to take you by surprise. . . Well, as much as I could, anyway."

She was certain she saw Neji roll his eyes in response. He turned to her, his gaze intense.

"You're very lucky that your clumsiness didn't cause us severe injury."

TenTen sighed and took another swig of water.

"Was the wire trap any good?" she inquired lamely, changing the subject.

Neji's mouth pursed in a firm line.

"Maybe for someone that is not a Hyuga and not a Jonin," he answered delicately.

"So, too easy for _you_," TenTen deciphered.

For a time, they sat there, resting and listening to the familiar sounds of their training grounds.

Neji finally stated, "You leave for your undercover mission in a couple of days."

TenTen nodded.

"How long will you be gone?"

TenTen shrugged, "Tsunade-sama said it could go on for months, even years. There's no telling when I'll return to Konoha."

Neji considered this quietly, leaning back on his hands and tilting his head to catch the warmth of the sunshine.

TenTen was struck in that second how much she would miss him. Most people didn't understand Neji, and even TenTen, who was one of the few who knew him best, remained in the dark concerning a majority of his thoughts and actions.

"What are your mission details?"

TenTen treated Neji to a stare. He knew better than to ask.

"You know those are confidential, Neji. Why even ask?"

Neji shrugged.

"I was curious," he claimed.

TenTen doubted his words, but said nothing.

"It's going undercover, otherwise I would tell you," TenTen shared.

Neji shook his head, and TenTen took the cue to drop it.

When Neji stood again, TenTen joined him, rested and ready to train again.

—

Neji was usually insistent to train until the sun went down, only breaking for mealtimes and sparse water breaks, but today he said they were finished in the early afternoon.

"Where are you headed?" he asked as they walked out of their training grounds.

"Home," TenTen answered, wishing she could take her hat off. The little hair she had remaining was sweat-soaked and sticky. "I've still got some mental preparation to do before my mission."

"I'll walk you," Neji said.

TenTen's mouth slanted down.

"You don't have to. . ." she trailed.

Neji's jaw was set and his mind was made up.

"Are you allowed contact with the village on your mission?" Neji inquired.

"Only with Tsunade. It's too much of a risk to talk to anyone else."

Neji grew quiet, and TenTen wondered if he was disappointed.

They reached her apartment and TenTen turned to face him.

"I leave on a mission tomorrow with Shikamaru and Lee. We won't be back before you leave," Neji informed.

TenTen frowned. Goodbyes always made her sad.

Neji fixed her with an unwavering stare, and reached towards her face.

TenTen felt her pulse quicken in nervousness.

Neji did not touch her face, as TenTen had expected. He deftly removed her hat.

TenTen's face flooded with embarrassment. She was sure she was as bright as a tomato.

Neji said nothing for a very long time, simply studying her with those pale eyes.

"It's part of the mission requirements," TenTen stammered, snatching her hat back.

To her astonishment, Neji ran his fingers through the little hair she had. His touch set her nerves on end.

His mouth was in an unusual position for him; he almost looked wistful.

"It will grow back," he told her softly.

"I don't even feel like a girl anymore," she divulged quietly, shaking her head in shame. "And I'm not even supposed to be one on this mission."

Neji listened attentively, letting his hand come to rest at the back of her neck.

"It's what's required of you," he said.

TenTen sighed, defeated.

Neji leaned forward and brushed his lips against her mouth for the merest of seconds.

"You'll do fine. Just don't forget who you are," he advised, pulling away.

TenTen was so stunned she just stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"I'll see you. Be safe," Neji said, starting down the street.

"Bye," TenTen murmured.

Neji didn't hear her; he had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Might do a follow-up. But probably not._

_Review._


	52. Homecoming

_Here is the follow-up to Hair that I said I wasn't going to do. :/_

**Disclaimer:** All characters and places are Masashi Kishimoto's. The idea is mine, mine, mine.

* * *

_Homecoming._

TenTen stared at the documents in front of her, only mildly aware of what they were about.

_Regardless, they need a signature_, she thought to herself, signing the papers with a quick flourish.

The advisers surrounding her rushed to retrieve the finished papers and replace them with new ones.

TenTen sighed inwardly.

_Now I know why Tsunade hates paperwork so much._

It wasn't exceptionally hard posing as the Fire Daimyo's favored nephew, but it was commanding.

After a couple of hours passed, TenTen was summoned to the estate entrance. Grateful for the interruption, she escaped before the advisers could shove more papers under her nose.

TenTen was glad the Fire Daimyo was currently away from his home; no doubt he would create a huge fuss by the prospect of a visitor.

TenTen rolled her eyes as she walked; being offered to the Fire Daimyo's whims was probably the worst part of this undercover mission. The man was just too fickle.

The caller had been shown in to the courtyard of the estate.

_Someone obviously passed the weapons inspection_, TenTen concluded. _Still, I need to be on guard._

In each boot TenTen had hidden two kunai, and her belt concealed a row of sharp shuriken.

She was expecting one of the usual emissaries who sought to have an audience with the Fire Daimyo, but the closer TenTen neared the visitor, the more she recognized him.

Her eyes widened and she nervously ran a hand through her short hair.

TenTen glanced at the guards who had shown him in.

"Thank you," she addressed to them. "I don't need an escort."

The guards nodded and returned to their posts.

TenTen bit her lip and looked at the man who'd come to see her.

"Hey, Neji," she greeted lamely.

Neji smiled a little.

"It's good to see you," he replied.

TenTen started walking and Neji fell into step beside her.

"Um," she stammered, "what are you doing here?"

Neji considered the courtyard with a passive expression.

"Tsunade-sama sent me to check on your progress." Neji paused, then amended, "Well, I requested to come."

Against TenTen's better judgment, she blushed in pleasure. Her stomach was all knots.

Neji glanced at her.

"It's been a while, TenTen."

TenTen nodded, mulling over her eight month absence from Konoha.

"How is everyone?" she inquired, feeling a deep pang of nostalgia.

Neji nodded.

"They're well. Tsunade-sama made Sakura Haruno the third-in-command at the hospital, just under Shizune-san. Naruto threw a party for her to celebrate. Practically the whole village went."

TenTen beamed in respect for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Lee and Guy-sensei obviously miss you," Neji continued. "We held a birthday party for you in your honor."

TenTen's smile turned wistful.

"I wish I could have been there."

They grew quiet as TenTen led him through the Fire Daimyo's large compound. When they reached her room, TenTen held the door open to allow him in.

Neji did not hesitate to enter. TenTen raised her eyebrows. At home, she practically had to drag him into her room.

"Please sit," she invited, sliding the door closed behind her.

Neji chose a chair in the corner and settled, letting his bag fall to the floor.

"Okay," TenTen said, sitting on her bed. "Why are you really here?"

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"I told you. I'm here to check on your progress."

TenTen wondered if she should be offended or not.

"What, you don't think I can finish my mission without help?" she challenged.

Neji stared at her, and TenTen looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm ready for you to come home. I asked Tsunade-sama for permission to help you complete your mission," Neji answered quietly.

TenTen swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"It's not that kind of mission, Neji. I'm here as long as the Fire Daimyo wishes it. Whenever he decides that it's safe for his nephew to return."

Neji gazed at her blankly.

"That's what your mission is about? You had to play stand-in for some little boy?"

TenTen shrugged, not willing to scold Neji for his crassness.

Neji's eyes narrowed. TenTen wondered if he was seriously angry.

"The Fire Daimyo's guards should be able to take care of something like this," Neji spat.

"Well, apparently the Fire Daimyo doesn't think so. He requested someone to pose as his nephew until he returns from abroad. The Fire Daimyo had reason to fear for his nephew's safety, so he had Tsunade hire a lookalike. And apparently I'm the spitting image of him."

Neji's face only turned stonier with these details.

"Was there any reason to fear for his nephew's safety in the first place?"

TenTen shrugged again.

"They had burglars a few weeks before the Daimyo's nephew left. I assume it made him anxious."

Neji fumed for a moment. TenTen, perplexed by his reaction, watched.

"Listen, Neji, it's no trouble. It is a mission, after all."

"An unnecessary one," he commented, focusing on her. "The Fire Daimyo is fickle and now he's dragged you into it when there was no cause for it."

TenTen shook her head.

"I'm being paid. It's not like it's all in vain," she said.

"That's not the point, TenTen."

"Then what _is_ the point, Neji?" TenTen retorted, frustrated.

Neji's eyes flashed to hers, searing in his anger.

"You're wasting away here without purpose because of the whims of the Daimyo. It's unforgivable what he's doing to you."

TenTen stared at Neji, dually confused and flattered by his concern.

"Neji. . ."

"Where is he? I want to speak with him," Neji demanded, standing from his chair.

"He's not here. He's away at a meeting with the other daimyos."

Neji scowled in response.

"When is he returning?"

"Um, in the next couple of days, I expect."

"I'm staying here until he returns," Neji declared.

TenTen gaped at him in bewilderment.

"Neji, what has gotten into you?" she asked in wonderment.

Neji didn't reply at first, considering her face. He ran a hand through her short hair, and TenTen had a flash of memory from eight months prior. Her skin rippled in goose bumps.

"I promised Lee I would bring you back. I don't go back on my promises."

—

Even though TenTen had a visitor, she still had to return and submit herself once again to the advisers. They shoved more paper under her nose, and TenTen's hand was stained with ink by the end of the day.

She rejoined Neji for dinner, forsaking the dining hall where she was usually confined for a more open venue.

"Nice night," TenTen commented, drinking some of her water.

Neji nodded, pondering the velvety sky.

"So, what do you do every day?" Neji inquired after a long silence.

TenTen sighed.

"Paperwork. And I have to socialize with the nephew's friends. The only people who know of the switch are the advisers and the Daimyo himself." TenTen scoffed. "Unfortunately for me, I have to continuously turn down the advances of women."

Neji's lips formed a genuine smile.

"It's not funny," TenTen said firmly, forehead creased.

Neji did not attempt to hide his amusement.

"Well, at least they find you attractive," he stated. "It could have been anarchy if they had sensed your womanhood."

TenTen grinned.

"I'm sure you'd be extremely amused to witness that event," TenTen murmured.

"You would be correct," Neji replied crisply.

He turned to her so she could see the corners of his mouth lift.

TenTen tried not to let her thoughts remind her of the kiss those lips had placed on hers.

—

It was a blissful two days that TenTen had with Neji, easily the best couple of days she'd had since her mission began.

They trained on the first full day of his stay, and Neji remarked that she had indeed gotten rusty.

In her defense, TenTen remarked that she hadn't had much incentive. However, in spite, she threw a dagger at his head. Neji ducked, but TenTen was pleased to see the blade struck a tree at the same height Neji had been standing. Neji had smirked and complimented that her aim had never been better.

The Fire Daimyo returned from his journey the day after, as TenTen had predicted.

He was weary from his travel, but brightened when he realized a guest was present.

Neji did not share the same sentiment.

The Fire Daimyo saw him privately, much to TenTen's annoyance. She knew Neji wouldn't be disrespectful, but she wasn't so sure he would be genteel either.

When the two men emerged, the Fire Daimyo's face was flushed and Neji's eyes sparked in a curious way.

He nodded to TenTen and strode towards her room.

"Lord Daimyo?" TenTen prompted. "Is everything alright?"

The Daimyo fanned himself, flustered.

"Yes, of course. Well. I release you from your mission, kunoichi. Your—er, friend—explained to me how superstitious I was being and reminded me of your expertise. So, I will send for my nephew to return, and you may go back to Konoha. I will have my advisers pay you, of course."

TenTen bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Lord Daimyo. It has been an honor to serve you."

The Daimyo shared a small smile with her before striding off, still fanning himself.

—

"You might be my hero now," TenTen shared.

They were close to Konoha's gates now; the mammoth doors were slightly visible on the horizon.

TenTen was quick enough to catch Neji rolling his eyes.

"You'd probably be there for years if I hadn't intervened," Neji said.

TenTen mulled it over in her mind.

"I'm really grateful, Neji. I've felt so alone all these months, being away from everyone I cared about. It was agonizing. I wanted so much to see everyone again. And I wanted to laugh again.

"It's hard, acting like you're a different person. You told me before I left not to forget who I was. It was a struggle every day to remember. But each time it got difficult, I would remember you and Lee and Guy-sensei. I felt you all cheering me on, being my encouragement. You all held me together when I needed it most."

TenTen smiled sweetly at him.

"So, thank you," TenTen finished, sincere.

Neji simply nodded, his expression unreadable.

TenTen was content with his response. He had never been the touchy-feely type like Lee and Guy-sensei.

"TenTen," he said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah?" she responded, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I'm glad you're home."

He closed the distance between them in few strides and kissed her, right there in the middle of the road.

All in all, it was a good homecoming present.

* * *

(1) Actual daimyos in Japan used to appoint relatives or close friends to positions to see over their land.

_Gah. I freaking loved writing this. My favorite, by far._

_Review or (insert threat here)._


	53. Death

_This is kind of sad, so be warned._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters/places are Kishimoto-san's.

* * *

_Death._

TenTen just wanted him to touch her.

They'd been sitting in this damn cell for two straight days without practically any conversation.

And TenTen was tired of it.

"Neji," she said, voice hoarse from not being used in a while.

From across the cell, Neji's eyes slowly slid open to look at her.

TenTen faltered for a moment, transfixed by the unusual dullness of Neji's eyes.

"What do you think?" she inquired.

Neji blinked a few times, seeming confused.

TenTen wondered if his disorientation was due to hunger. They hadn't been fed in a couple of days.

"I think that if we are not rescued, we will die."

Well, that was depressing.

TenTen scooted closer to him, feeling the heaviness of her limbs and the exhaustion that pressed down on her.

"They'll come for us. They have to know we're missing." She leaned against the wall, only inches from him as she viewed his face. "Can you use your Byakugan or is your Chakra shot?"

It seemed to take Neji a lifetime to gather enough strength to activate his kekkei genkai. Even when it was accomplished, he did not look long.

"I see no one but guards."

TenTen sighed, feeling her eyelids droopy.

"Can I tell you something?" she said sleepily, delirious.

"Yes," Neji answered. He coughed, his throat dry.

TenTen only gave the words half the consideration they required before she let them leave her lips.

"I figure, since we're going to die anyway, that I should tell you. I'm sure you noticed I've admired you for a long time. I remember the day I actually realized I loved you. It was on that mission in Stone, where I fractured my ankle. You cared for me and carried me all the way back to Konoha. You eased my pain. It was the gentlest I'd ever seen you, and I knew then that I would never love anyone as much as I loved you."

TenTen's eyes remained closed. She did not want to see his reaction to her confession.

"Anyway, I would be furious with myself if I died without telling you."

Neji glanced at his weak teammate, collapsed next to him.

His hand found hers.

"I've always wanted you," he murmured to her. "I just knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ruined our friendship."

TenTen's lids opened. Neji gazed into her brown eyes for a long time before leaning forward just enough to graze his lips against hers.

TenTen moved, closing the space between them as she kissed him, focusing the last remnants of her energy.

After a few moments she pulled away, resting against the wall.

"Do you think two souls can find each other in the afterlife?" she asked him tiredly.

Neji mulled it over.

"The world would be too cruel if it kept us apart," he answered.

TenTen smiled a little and let Neji wrap his arms around her.

"I'll find you," he promised before she fell asleep.

* * *

_Review._


	54. Rain

_You don't have to tell me how terrible this is. Believe me, I know._

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me.

* * *

_Rain._

The rain was falling softly. Languidly, TenTen leaned her head against the window.

The last few days had been tiring for her; the Leaf village was coping with the loss of their beloved Tsunade.

TenTen sighed and her breath fogged the glass.

The indestructible Tsunade—TenTen had almost forgotten the woman wasn't invincible. She had always viewed her as strong, young and vivacious, capable of taking on the world.

But there is no indestructibility. Not in the shinobi world.

Suddenly fitful and restless, TenTen slid open her window.

The leaves were wet beneath her bare feet, but TenTen didn't care. She swung herself onto the roof of her home, letting the rain soak her skin.

In the distance, lightning flashed within the dark clouds, illuminating their dense fabric. The clouds rumbled their power.

TenTen drew her legs to her chest, and rested her head on her knees.

It was a long while before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Stiffly, she looked up.

Her teammate, Neji Hyuga, stood beside her, his face flat.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

TenTen shrugged and Neji sat down next to her.

It was still raining.

Together, they watched the clouds roll in.


	55. Babies

_The beginning is probably inconsistent, but it's what I came up with._

**Disclaimer:** M.K. owns all characters/places.

* * *

_Babies._

Kissing her was like waking up from a really good dream. It was all bliss, all haze and springtime.

She had this funny little quirk of running her tongue across the top of my teeth that made me shiver. She was infamous for discovering my weak spots. Before her, I had had none.

—

I watched her toes curl as she stretched. Her hair was messy in the buns she had forgotten to undo the night before. Her yawn was lazy, her eyes squeezed shut.

All I wanted to do was crawl back in bed with her.

I turned away from her to resist temptation.

"I should be back by the weekend."

TenTen hummed, seeming like she was summoning her thoughts.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, and felt my knees weaken.

TenTen was not aware she had very convincing bedroom eyes, and I was planning on keeping it that way. She didn't need to know she had more power in her arsenal.

"Come here," she said.

I obeyed her, going over to sit by her side.

TenTen slipped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine, drawing me close.

"What do you think about babies?" she whispered in-between kissing.

I immediately stilled, the haze of my mind dispersing slightly.

I pulled back, because the more distance we had between us, the more I could think clearly.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

TenTen scoffed, "No. Kami, Neji, no."

I relaxed some, exhaling a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I bent to feel her lips again.

"Seriously, though. What do you think of them?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

TenTen shrugged, tracing the underside of my jaw.

"I just want to know what you think of them."

I stated, thinking of other things, "They cry."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"You don't want children?"

I pulled away from her, slightly disappointed she wanted to have this conversation now.

"I won't bring any child of mine into a world where they must be branded," I said seriously.

TenTen considered this, looking up at me.

"How long do you think it will be before your family abolishes that law?"

"Hinata will probably be made the leader of the clan after Hiashi steps down. We've had discussions about it. . ."

TenTen pursed her lips.

"I need to go," I muttered, glancing at the clock on the dresser.

"Fine," TenTen released amiably, leaning forward to press a series of kisses on my lips.

I forced down the temptation again, and wrenched myself away from her when I could.

As I was leaving, I had a slight premonition.

TenTen was holding the hand of a toddler as she walked down the main street in Konoha. I could see from his face that he was mature for his age, but curious and wide-eyed as they strolled along the shops in the downtown district.

He looked just like me, when I had been that age. This was our child—mine and TenTen's. He was perfect.

I blinked and the vision dispersed. My chest burned with an ache I couldn't describe.

I made a fleeting promise to myself as I walked towards the village gates—that I would make this world better, not for myself, but for my children and grandchildren and all who would follow after.

* * *

_Review please._


	56. Tea

_Long time no drabble, huh? Thanks for all the love for this collection! It's been kind of sporadic these last few months, but I appreciate it all the same!_

_This piece ran away from me. It didn't turn out the way I envisioned it (which, really, when does that ever happen?), but I like it well enough._

_Hopefully you can see some writing progress on my part. :)_

**Disclaimer:** M.K. owns all characters and places. I don't.

* * *

_Tea._

When Neji has meetings with his family, it is not unusual for him to arrive at TenTen's apartment afterwards, in desperate need of some calming tea.

It is known to very few that TenTen brews the best tea in Konoha, but it is a fact that her teammates take ample advantage of.

Neji paused at TenTen's kitchen doorway, silently watching her hands grasp the kettle to pour the water in a single cup.

"Do you want some?" TenTen asked him, not sparing him a glance as she focused.

"Please," Neji answered.

TenTen nodded absently to herself and reached into a cabinet to withdraw another cup.

Neji sat down at TenTen's small kitchen table, wiping his face with one hand tiredly.

He peered over at TenTen again.

She was dipping the bags in now, sprinkling some of her own spice in the mixture. Her face was relaxed, her movements slow. Her brow was smooth, at peace.

Neji blinked as TenTen slid his cup into his palm and took a seat across from him, quietly blowing in her cup before sipping the tea gingerly.

Her brown eyes fixed on his, placid and waiting.

Neji took a long time to speak, taking periodic sips of his tea.

When he finally divulged what had transgressed, it was close to an hour later.

"You know that Hinata is being groomed to become the next clan leader," Neji said, gaining a nod from TenTen before continuing. "She had a meeting with the Elders today and brought forth her ideas about the branch family. She wants to do away with the curse mark, but the Elders automatically refused her. They said that the branch family was the best for the Hyuga, and that it is a tradition that goes back decades. They will not let her abolish it."

TenTen held Neji's gaze, remaining silent.

Neji drained the rest of his tea and sighed.

"I'm tired of being a tool, TenTen. I want my freedom."

TenTen's chair scraped against the tile floor, and then she was sitting on Neji's lap, her strong arms around his neck.

He breathed in her scent, nestling his head into the crook of her neck.

TenTen turned her face to his and captured his lips, working to remove the invisible noose around his neck.

Neji let his eyelids shut as he released his inhibitions, sliding an arm around TenTen to draw her closer.

In these moments where Neji was feeling lost, TenTen was the only person who could ease the hurt and help him find his way back.

"You're not a tool," she panted as they parted for air. "You're the strongest, fastest, most skilled shinobi of our age group. You're careful and precise and smart. You understand what people need. Being a shinobi isn't who you are, Neji. Not all of it. There are parts of you that are just you. You're more than what they say you are."

Neji studied TenTen's irises, noting the strong belief within them.

Neji knew he had people who believed in him. People of the village looked at him and saw a strong pillar of strength and duty. He was the prime example of the Hyuga clan, even with his branch status.

But few were as steadfast as TenTen was. She was unending support. She had always been the forerunner, helping him spar, enduring his tough training regimes just so she could be of use to him.

And in these moments, when Neji was himself weak, she was the one who carried him home, back to safety.

"Don't ever leave me," Neji murmured.

Surprise lit TenTen's face for a moment and she nodded easily.

"Never," she promised, leaning forward to taste his mouth again.

—

They companionably stood at the kitchen sink, rinsing and drying the kettle and cups they had used.

"You're welcome to stay the night," TenTen offered, letting the warm water fill the mug.

Neji hesitated.

Their relationship had progressed steadily over the past few months, so it wasn't a ludicrous suggestion. Besides—only a few minutes ago they had been locked together in a passionate embrace, and Neji had been close—so close to losing his control where TenTen was concerned.

And Neji could not deny that he did want to stay. The spark in TenTen's eyes only moments before had set him aflame inside. She was ready, and that made him want to be ready for her.

"I should get back to the compound," he softly declined.

TenTen nodded simply, seeming unbothered by his refusal.

She passed him a mug to dry, her soapy fingers brushing against his dry ones. Neji accepted the mug and passed it to his left hand, freeing up his right to grasp TenTen's chin.

He placed a small, chaste kiss on her forehead.

Soon—soon he would be everything she wanted him to be and hopefully more.

"You're already everything I want," TenTen whispered to him, her breath leaving chills across his exposed neck.

"I want to be more," Neji replied, taken off guard by how well she could read him.

TenTen closed her eyes and ran a sudsy hand down his chest.

"You're enough for me."

Neji paused, feeling the deep ache of desire in the core of his body. He ran a hand through her bangs, coasting over her buns to rest on the back of her head.

He wished he could absorb every part of her tonight. But he had already said no.

Slowly, TenTen moved away, catching his eye as she turned back to the sink.

"It's an open offer, Neji. We don't have to rush it."

Neji wouldn't mind rushing it, especially tonight, but his previous decision held him back. He was nothing if not a man of principle.

"Soon," TenTen said, extracting from his mind again.

Neji nodded and finished drying the mug he'd been given.

A moment later, the dishes were put away and TenTen was walking Neji to the door.

She squeezed his hand as he pressed his lips to hers, and when he lingered she gave his chest a firm push.

Neji took the hint and slipped out the front door, feeling renewed, the struggles with the clan—at least for the moment—far from his brain.

That tea always could do the trick.

* * *

_Review if you wish._


End file.
